Legendary Warriors
by MewBlack3
Summary: Rewritten still the same summary. I do not own Digimon or any other shows I have crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**(NOTE: this took place in Digimon Adventure 02 and then Digimon Frontier)**

After winning another victory in the DigiWorld we were swimming at a lake with our digimon partner. I didn't because I don't know how to swim even if I'm 13 years old I still don't know how to swim. Davis was wondering why I wasn't going in the water. The only three who know about my secret is Dorumon, Tai, and Matt. They were watching me making sure I was safe. Tai and Matt were like two other older brothers. The clothes I wearing today was a light pink shirt with a cat on it, along with jean shorts, and wearing a black hat backwards with my goggles on my head.

"Hey Data come on in the water's great!" Yolei shout out happily at me.

"No thanks I rather just stand on land." I shout back.

"Come on Data here I'll help by giving you a push." Davis said pushing me.

"I don't think that's not a good idea Davis you see I can't…" I was about to tell him my secret until Davis push me into the deep end of the lake.

I splash into the water but didn't come up. Tai and Matt jump into the water getting me out of the water. Everyone was confused why Tai and Matt went into the water after me.

"Data!" Dorumon said worry about me.

Tai and Matt came up the surface with me and got me to land and I was coughing in order to get the water out of my lungs.

"Davis what is your problem!?" Tai said shouting at Davis, "Can't you see that Data can't swim!?"

"What so that's why you never go in water!" Yolei finally getting it why I don't go in the water.

"I got to say that's weird that you're 13 and you don't know how swim!" Davis said laughing not knowing that it was hurting my feelings.

I got up and run into the woods without looking back. At some point I have to quit and today I is that day. But I didn't want to leave Tai or Matt like I said their like a two other older brothers to me. So instead of quitting I hid in the tallest tree with a hallow hole in it big enough for me to fit inside. I was in there for an hour and I hear them shouting out my name looking for me. Agumon was follow my scent and he hit his head on the tree I was hiding.

"OW!" Agumon shouts out rubbing his head.

"You okay Agumon!?" Tai asks him.

"Yeah I'm okay Data's scent end here that's why I hit my head on the tree." Agumon explains to Tai.

"Really? Data come down I know you're up there!" Tai said shouting my name.

I came out of the hallow hole balancing on the strong branch. I didn't listen I wasn't moving. I was just staring down at them I then sit on the branch.

"Okay I'm coming up then!" Tai said climbing up the tree, "Dang how do you live with this?!"

After he finally got up to branch I was sitting at he sit down with me I just looking across the trees.

"Why won't you talk is it because you're mad at Davis?" Tai ask me.

"Yes, I guess I should have told everyone my secret and this would have never hap…." I was about to finish my sentence until I was hearing something coming my way.

I jump off the branch everyone was worry about I fall hard but I land on my own two feet. They were surprise expect for Dorumon I run faster than ever I then jump on one branch to another.

"How did she do that!?" T.K. asks surprised.

"Data is kind of special see even she doesn't know why." Dorumon explains.

"Let's go follow her then!" Yolei said as she runs after me.

All of the digimon expect Dorumon digivole into their champion level. Dorumon went with Tai to follow me. When they found me I battling someone who wasn't friendly at all.

"I'll win this time!" the boy said charging towards me with a wooden sword.

"Nope you left yourself wide open when you do that Lin." I said kicking him in the stomach not too hard.

He back away to recover from the impact I gave to him. But I grab his arm and throw him to the ground again while taking his wooden sword from him. Everyone was amaze on how well I can fight and him with on kick and one throw. As he got up I point the wooden sword at him and he froze.

"Fine you win again Data." the boy said ashamed of him.

"What do you mean again?" Kari asks us.

"I can answer that one! That boy is Lin Aka Data's childhood friend from Koma Village. So far Data has 120 wins and Lin has 0 wins against Data!" Dorumon explain the story about me and Lin.

"What 120 wins!? That's impossible!" Cody shouts out amaze.

Lin has short red hair, dark blue eyes, and is the same age as me. I stare at Davis walking to hitting him on the head with a karate chop.

"Ow what was that for!?" Davis asks me rubbing his head.

"For pushing me in the water and for what said at the lake after Tai and Matt got my out!" I said angrily.

"She's has point there Davis you did push her in the water." Ken said remembering what happen, "Plus you did say those things to her that were mean."

"Okay I'm sorry I won't do it again!" Davis said shouting like the whole world heard him.

"Hey I been hearing a rumor that you're going to live with your cousins in Shibuya?" Lin asks me.

Everyone eyes widen that I was moving to live with my cousins in Shibuya. I knew that I had to tell them the truth I face to them and look at them.

"Yeah it's all true I'm going to Shibuya to live with my cousins." I said confusing the truth, "I'm going to Shibuya tomorrow so this is my last day here I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Davis yelling grabbing my shirt, "You have some nerves for not telling us sometimes I think that you're not even my friend! Go ahead move I never want to see your face again JERK!"

Davis then pushes me to ground hard away from him and the other DigiDestineds. Now the last bit of perseverance shattered into millions of tiny pieces. That was the last time I ever trust another person in my life.

**Three Months Later**

I was now living with my cousins in Shibuya. I quitted the DigiDestined after what Davis said to me. My cousin's name is Takuya Kanbara I live with his mom, dad, and his little brother Shinya. Takuya and his family are the only people I trust I don't see Lin anymore that's because I lost something that made me well me. I lost my perseverance Dorimon is living with me pretending to be a stuff animal. I bring food to him by giving him some while he hides under the table. Tai and Matt are the only DigiDestined who ever visit me plus I trust them also. They even visit me on my birthday I talk a little to them I ask them about the other DigiDestineds Tai told me they're not doing well. My guess it's because that I left them and it was my perseverance that kept them together. I'm now 14 years old and was starting to get use to my new life I go to school and I'm surprising doing well. Sadly I don't talk to anybody expect Takuya is the only person I talk to at school. Takuya and I have the same classes so I usually follow him to classes. But on the day of Shinya's birthday Takuya and I got a strange call from someone.

"Mom Data and I will be back. We forgot that we were going to visit a friend of mine. You know so Data can try making more friends." Takuya said grabbing my hand.

"Wait I need to get my backpack." I said softy.

"Okay come on I want to meet this friend of mine!" Takuya said waiting at the door.

"Ready." I said running to the door.

"Okay we're off!" Takuya shouts out heading out the door.

"Where are we going Takuya?" I ask my cousin.

"To the train station that's what the strange call said right?" Takuya explains to me while running.

I nod to the question what he didn't know that in my backpack were Dorumon, some snacks, a first aid kit, three spell books, Dark Hades (which Takuya doesn't know about my pervious job when I left a year ago), and my D-3. I still was wearing my black hat and my goggles on my head. We ran to the train station and got on the train and rode to their location. While they were on the train they see a boy in blue and looks at us.

"Hey Data do think that kid that the message?" Takuya ask me whispering.

"How should I know?" I ask him also.

When we got off we transfer to the 6o'clock westbound train and rode the train again. After we got off the train Takuya and I saw the boy in blue again and follow him. We follow him to an elevator and we jump into the elevator before it close on us. I nearly fell down but the boy in blue catches me. Takuya hit his head when we jump into the elevator.

"Did you get the message too?" Takuya ask the boy in blue.

He just closes his phone and looks away.

The elevator was starting to move fast down and goes past the lowest level.

Takuya looks out the window and said, "Our destiny is starting bite right Data?"

"Yeah I guess but it beats sitting at home." I reply to my cousin's question.

After the elevator stop Takuya lands on his head and the boy in blue catches me again. I look up and I show a light blush. I got up and bow and thank him. Once Takuya and I got out of the elevator we saw trains. We heard the bell ring and the door to the trains were close and was starting to leave. Takuya and I run to the nearest train and got on before we lost it. We open the door and found three kids in a car one was a girl dress in lavender, a boy in blue and yellow, and a boy wearing an orange hat. When we enter they were staring at us.

I hid behind Takuya while he ask, "You got that phone thing also?"

**Girl nods**

With you two here that's makes five of us. I wonder if that mean something special." the girl said.

"Something special? I guess that sums it up like last time." I said softy.

"Huh Data what are you talking about?" Takuya ask me confuse.

"Humm let's see it's kind of hard to explain…." I said softy trying to explain.

"Hey can I come out!?" Dorimon shouting out asking.

"What was that!?" the boy in blue and yellow ask me.

"Okay since you heard him I'll show you. Dorimon you can come out now." I said opening my backpack.

"Yahoo it feels great getting out of that stuffing backpack!" Dorimon said stretching.

"What I thought that was a stuff animal!?" Takuya said yelling at Dorimon.

"So let's starts with name I'm Takuya and this is my cousin Data." Takuya said introducing out names.

"This little guy is Dorimon my digimon partner." I said introducing them to Dorimon, "But you can't tell anyone promise?"

"I'm Zoe please to meet you!" Zoe said happily.

"The names JP." JP said laying back.

"I'm…I'm…I'm Tommy. But I never wanted to get on train. Bullies push me in and close the door on me!" Tommy said crying.

"Don't worry your with us now Tommy." Zoe said confronting him.

The ***toot toot* **and all the lights went out we were thrown to floor as the train hits bump and I saw images of digimon on each of us.

"What the!?" Takuya ask himself.

"Whoa Takuya!" I shout out sliding in the car.

"Data grab my hand!" Takuya shout out holding out his hand to me.

**Dorimon digivole to….Dorumon!**

"Data your phone look!" Dorumon said looking at my phone.

Our phones turn to digivices even Takuya's but I don't get. He doesn't have a digimon partner actually Zoe, JP, or Tommy don't have digimon partners. But I have two digivices now what the bloody hell is going on.

**Izzy's POV**

**Back at Obaida, Japan in the Real World**

I was typing away at the computer and was checking Data on the tracking system but I didn't find her. I got worry and run to Tai's house since they were having a meeting there. I got my laptop and digivice and start running to his house

***Knock Knock* **Tai and Kari's mother answer the door and I ask her, "Is Tai and Kari home?"

"Yes their friends are here also they're in their room talking." Tai's mother answer.

"Thanks." I thank her, "Could I see them there's something I want to show them?"

"Sure follow me!" Tai's mother said leading me to their room.

"Tai your friend Izzy in here!" Tai's mother said opening Tai's door.

"Okay he can come in!" Tai responds

"Thank you!" I thank bowing.

After Tai's mother left and close the door and got worry and turn to them Tai and Matt was the first notice.

"Izzy what's wrong?" Tai said as he got worry.

"It's Data look! Here's her digivice but when she entered in an elevator at Shibuya Station she just disappear without a trace!" I explain the problem.

"What how's that possible!?" Matt yelling worry.

***Beep Beep* **"I got a message it's from… Data! She said she's in the DigiWorld with four other kids and one of them Takuya!" Tai said reading the message.

"Who's Takuya?" Cody said looking at Tai and Matt.

"Takuya is Data's cousin and she that other kids and Takuya have… DIGIVICES and she has another too." Tai said shock by the message.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go and get them ready!?" Yolei said putting her D-3 to the computer.

"What we better tell mom about this Tai." Kari said serious at her brother.

"Yeah you have point there come on." Tai said walking out of the room to talk to his mom.

After 30 minutes she understands that a friend was in trouble so let them go and would explain to other DigiDestineds parents. So Tai and Kari said bye to their mom and open the Digiport to and we all went with our digimon partners to save Data and the other kids with her in DigiWorld.

**First Person POV**

**Back on the train**

"Look what are those things!?" Zoe ask look at the floating digimon.

"Don't worry they wouldn't hurt a fly. They're Poyomon they're only babies." Data explain to Zoe.

"Data how do you know so much about the DigiWorld?" I ask my cousin.

"I was in group of kids call Digidestined and we go to the DigiWorld to protect the good digimon from the bad digimon. But that was a long time ago I quitted the group." Data explain her story to us, "That's how I met Dorumon when I was seven and we've been partners ever since."

"That was before you use to smile and laugh all the time!" Dorumon said remembering the good times.

"Is there a reason why she doesn't smile or laugh anymore?" JP asks Data about her past.

"Let's wait till Data is ready to tell JP." Zoe said to JP getting the picture.

**JP nods**

After the train stops the doors opens by themselves and there were these little gray creature with floppy ears that looks at us evilly.

"Humans it has been a while since humans came here!" Pagumon #1 said.

"Data what who are they?" Tommy asks me since I have experience about the DigiWorld.

"Pagumon they're _In-Training _level lesser type digimon and they have really bad attitudes trust me." I explain to them about the Pagumon.

"So a human knows about digimon huh?" another Pagumon ask.

"Of course we've been here before I'm Dorumon and don't try to hurt my partner got it!" Dorumon said giving a warning at the Pagumons.

"Okay get out I have a schedule to and the only way get back home is to find a spirit!" the train said.

"What who are you!?" Takuya ask surprise about the train talking.

I took out my PDD (**P**ortal **D**igimon **D**ictionary) and took a picture of the train digimon and told them "His name is Trailmon he a champion level machine type digimon he must be the transportation in the DigiWorld."

"What's that little computer can you play games on it?" JP asks me about my PDD.

"A boy name Izzy made this for me so I can remember and study digimon. I case an unknown digimon isn't in my PDD I just taken a picture of it and the information of that digimon comes up in here and no you can't play games on it JP." I explain to JP about the PDD.

"I want to go home!" Tommy said crying

The train left leaving us behind in a digimon village with the Pagumons. We got up on our own two feet. But Tommy went running onto the train track while Takuya and I went after him.

"Tommy wait its dangerous come back!" I shout worry for Tommy's safety.

"At least I won't be here anymore!" Tommy shouts back walking on the tracks.

"Look Tommy all we need is a spirit right if we find one we'll go home! Look Data and I will took you home right Data?!" Takuya said looking at Tommy.

"Yes." I agree with Takuya.

"Alright I'm coming back!" Tommy said walking back.

But on the way to us Tommy slips is grabbing hold of train track so he wouldn't fall. Takuya and I got worry.

"Don't worry I'm coming!" I said walking onto the train track to go to Tommy.

I walk onto the train tracks and while I was almost there was a green flame and two digimon came running to Takuya and jump on him.

"Hello I'm Bokomon and this is Neemon!" the 1st digimon said to Takuya.

"Ahhh!" I scream loud.

"Data!" Takuya shouts worry and turns around.

**Takuya's POV**

I turn around because of Data's scream and see a digimon that looks like a black wolf and fires green flames between her and Tommy.

"His name is Cerberumon. His special attack is Emerald Blaze." Bokomon said to me.

"Where is it? Where's the ancient spirit!?" Cerberumon ask Data

"You can't have its mine!" I shout out to Cerberumon, "Data…Tommy I'm coming!"

I run onto the train track to save them before the green flames hit them and I save them in the nick of time. But the train track disappears Data, Tommy, and Bokomon were hanging on to me. The track bends down and I jump on the hard on my back so Tommy and Data don't get hurt but my D-Tector falls out and it start beeping.

"My D-Tector why is it beeping?" I ask myself looking at my D-Tector.

Suddenly my D-Tector beep to a bonfire and the bonfire becomes a pillar of light.

"Ahh" we all said at the same time.

"What?" I ask them.

"It's the Spirit of Flame." Bokomon explain to me.

"Alright time to go home!" Takuya said looking at the spirit.

"Don't worry because it will be destroying before you get your hands on it!" Cerberumon said evilly.

Cerberumon starts running to us and I pick up a metal pole. I was fighting with Cerberumon to defend my friends and my cousin. But Cerberumon rips the pole from and jumps over us I grab him by the tail went into the fire with him. Once we were in the bonfire Cerberumon was starting to burn and jumps out but I wasn't. I wasn't burning at all.

My D-Tector flies to me and I shout out "SPIRIT!"

The spirit went inside the D-Tector and the voice said "It is time"

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Agunimon!**

"A human turned into a digimon!?" Cerberumon ask shock by what happen.

**First Person POV**

I didn't know what was happening but I suddenly felt this burning sensation like someone has set me on fire. I passed out from the burning Tommy and Bokomon saw on the ground out cold.

"Data!? Wake up!" Tommy said calling out to me.

**Takuya's POV**

**After the battle with Cerberumon**

After the battle I had with Cerberumon I change back into me. Zoe, JP, Bokomon, Neemon, Dorumon, and Tommy came running.

"That was tiring. What happened?" I ask on my knees tired.

The voice spoke again and she told us, "You are a DigiDestined."

"What! Takuya a DigiDestined!?" Dorumon shout out shock by the message.

"You know what DigiDestined is?" JP asks Dorumon.

"Data is a DigiDestined how else would she know about the DigiWorld?" Dorumon explain.

After Zoe explain to me what happen I push a few buttons on my D-Tector and the stream of data came out and cover the land like it restore it.

"Takuya while you were battling Cerberumon Data passed out!" Tommy explains to me about what to Data.

"Great thanks Tommy!" I thank him run to Data.

"Data what's matter why won't you wake!?" I shout out worry.

Data wasn't waking up I was now worry about her health. I need to find someone to help her. Until we heard voices coming from the train station. We saw Data's old friends Tai and Matt but I don't know about the other kids.

"Tai and Matt what are you doing here?" I ask them.

"We're here because Data's D-3 went offline when she entered an elevator at Shibuya Station." Matt explains to us.

"These are our friends this is Izzy, Sora, T.K, Cody, Davis, Yolei, Ken, Joe and Kari they're DigiDestineds too." Tai said as he tells us about the DigiDestined, "We got Data's message so we came here."

"What happen to Data?" Joe asks us about Data.

"We don't know she just passed out when Takuya turned into Agunimon. Do you think that when Takuya turned in Agunimon it cause her to be like this?" Zoe said as she was starting to worry.

As we were talking we heard a moan from Data was she starting to wake up We gather around her.

**First Person POV**

"Data…Data…Data!" a voice said calling to me.

"***Moan* **Huh what happen?" I said weakly trying to sit up.

"Huh you mean you don't remember?" Bokomon ask curiously.

"Last thing I remember that Takuya turned into a digimon and I was burning up like someone has set me on fire." I explain to them what happen.

"I knew it I know what warrior you are! You're the Warrior of Destiny!" Bokomon explains to us, "The Warrior of Destiny has bonds with the Legendary Warriors. But legend has it that the Warrior of Destiny shares a stronger bond with the Warriors of Light and Darkness." Bokomon explain to us about the legend.

Now what we got ourselves into this time. Plus I was hoping I wouldn't ever save both worlds again!


	2. Chapter 2

**Takuya's POV**

Data and I follow directions and other kids did also. So now Zoe, JP, Tommy, Data's partner Dorumon, and I end up in the DigiWorld. Tommy wanted to leave and he chose to run onto the train tracks. While Data was trying save Tommy this digimon named Cerberumon attacked us but I came to their rescue. That's when we met two digimon named Bokomon and Neemon. To make the story short I merge with the Spirit of Flame and turned into Agunimon. Data passed out during the battle and woke up after Tai and the other DigiDestined came to take Data back. Bokomon explain to us that Data is the Warrior of Destiny and have a bond with the Legendary Warriors. But she has a stronger bond with the Warrior of Light and Darkness.

"Data are you sure you're okay?" Joe asks me worry about my health, "I mean you just felt the element fire?"

"Joe just take a chill pill if Data is fine then she's fine! Plus if Data is feeling sick again then she would have tell us." Gomamon said to Joe reasoning.

"Yeah you're right Gomamon if she was feeling sick again she would tell us." Joe replies calming down.

"Hey where's Data?" Zoe asks looking for me.

"She always climbs up a tree whenever she needs time to herself." Takuya said looking up to the tree I was in.

"Data it's been while how have you been?" Ken asks me smiling.

I didn't answer I was still mad at them. I even avoid eye contract from Davis I was still look toward the village wondering if I should forgive them.

"Hey where are Tommy and JP?" Zoe asks us.

"Maybe they're playing hide and seek." Bokomon suggest, "Oh Poyomon have you seen two human boys."

The Poyomon face us and said to us "Yes we did we saw two humans being chase by some Pagumon that way."

I open my eyes looking to the Poyomons and I knew about Pagumon. I jump off the tree and run to the direction where Tommy and JP were heading.

"Data come back!" Tai shout out following me.

"I should warn you! You can't out run her she does ever well in PE!" Takuya said warning us about Data.

Tai came back running back panting hard and Dorumon said to Tai guessing "She out run you didn't she?"

"No….I…didn't….I lost her all I found was these two devices." Tai said panting and showing us the devices.

"The green one is Tommy's but I don't know what device is that" Zoe said looking at the two devices.

"That's Data's D-3!" Izzy shout out looking at Data's D-3.

"Where did you find it!?" I ask worry.

"Come on I'll show you!" Tai answer running to where he found the two devices, "This is where I found them."

I look around and saw a hole I thought and said "Look a hole I think Data, JP, and Tommy fell in here!"

"Maybe let's take a closer look." Matt said looking closer into the hole.

As Matt looks closer into the hole he fell in and lands on some leaves. Everyone look down and saw him still in one piece.

"I believe you found the underground cave system." Bokomon said looking around.

"Okay we're coming down!" Tai said jumping and landing on the leaves.

One by one we all land on leaves then we heard screaming it was Tommy and JP. We all run to the screaming and saw Tommy behind Data who was holding a staff.

"What is that!?" Zoe asks holding her nose so she can block the smell.

"That's Raremon he's sewer digimon and if its rotting fish smell doesn't knock you out then its attack Acid Sludge will!" Izzy said telling Zoe about Raremon.

_**Acid Sludge! **_

**First Person POV**

The green acid heading to us I jump while holding Tommy but I fell. I heard someone yelling it was that boy I saw back at the train. I told Tommy to run to JP while he runs to JP I run to the boy in blue and push him out of the way but the acid got on my arm and I scream in pain. Takuya try to spirit evolve he did but it only last for a few minutes. Takuya grabs Tommy but it makes me lose my balance the boy in blue grabs on to me. We fell in the hole and saw a light. Two spirits we pull out our D-Tectors the spirits went inside our D-Tectors

The boy in blue and I shout out "Spirit!"

The spirit went inside our D-Tectors and the voice came back and said "It is time."

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Lobomon!**

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Kuzuhamon!**

"That's Lobomon the Warrior of Light! The other one is Kuzuhamon the Warrior of Destiny." Bokomon said to us looking at the book.

Lobomon floats up as I fly up Raremon and we start to fight. While Lobomon and were fighting I felt a familiar feeling like I've never fought for a long time.

After the battle the boy in blue turn back and walks to me and holds out his hand asking "You okay? Also what's your name?"

I blush a little and grab his hand and reply "Yeah thanks. My name is Data…Data Kanbara."

"You sure get that arm check Data. By the way my name is Kouji….Kouji Minamoto." Kouji said smiling at me.

"Huh Tai…Matt I think Data is blushing." Kari said looking at Data and Kouji.

"What!?" Tai and Matt shout out together shock.

I show another surprise I was really smiling. Everyone my smile again they think it's a good start for getting my perseverance back. Dorumon was running to me worry about and lands on me.

"Data let me see your arm if we don't treat it now it will be infected." Bokomon said wanting to see my arm, "I need to clean it first now this will hurt** *Cleans wound***. Next I'm going to sew it okay?"

I nod at Bokomon as he sews up my wound I got from Raremon I hold back the hissing and the screams. After he was done sewing it he wraps it in a bandage. I glad that's over I didn't like it one bit. Once we got back to the surface Tai wanted to talk to us.

"We're taking Data back with us." Tai said to us looking at me, "Besides she can't fight with her arm."

"No I'm staying to help get the fractal codes back so the DigiWorld can be restored." I said to Tai.

Tai knew once I set my mind on something I stick to it and nothing won't change my mind.

Tai smile at me and said to me "Okay you win but be careful. Takuya look after her and please make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

"Sure I promise!" Takuya said giving a thumb up at Tai and the others.

"I'll help look after her too!" Dorumon said standing my side.

"You know Data when you met that Kouji guy you smile for the first time." Agumon said remembering about me smiling.

"He's right it suits you much better than a straight face." Kari said smiling at me, "Davis don't have something to say?"

"Yeah ***coughs a little* **I'm sorry for saying those means things. I should not have said them and you probably have a good reason why so…I'm sorry. Also I was hoping you would join the Digidestined again." Davis said to me realizing his mistake.

I thought about it and said smiling "Sure I love to join again! I miss being around everyone anyway! Plus I don't have a reason probably because I don't have any family."

"Huh?" Everyone ask at once.

They all cheer that I was coming back to the Digidestined again. While we were cheering I was starting to feel dizzy I walk to tree leaning on it for support and passed out.

"DATA!" Takuya shout out worry about me.

**Takuya's POV**

So that's what happened that begin our adventure in the DigiWorld but I have a feeling that our adventures are just beginning so we'll just have to find.


	3. Chapter 3

**Takuya's POV**

After the battle with Raremon a boy named Kouji saved my cousin's life by spirit evolution into Lobomon the Warrior of Light but after Kouji left Data passed out.

**First Person POV**

**Two Hours Pass**

I was in a deep sleep but I was having a nightmare while I was asleep a horrible one. I was walking in a mist of shadows I didn't see anybody.

***An evil laugh***

"Who are you what do you want!?" I ask frighten running in the shadows.

"I want you child!" the creepy voice said to me, "Now join me Data Hagane."

"NO!" I said yelling refusing.

"Then I'll just have to use the powers of the tainted to control you!" the creepy voice yells.

I look behind me there was a digimon that was darkness.

"Kouichi?" I said softy.

He opens his hand and the powers of tainted spread over me. It was dark like I was falling in never endless darkness. I snap my eyes wide open in fear and sat open quickly. I look around and saw Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, JP, Bokomon, and Neemon sleeping around the campfire. I decided to take a walk to figure out what was that dream I had about. While I was walking someone was behind me and tap on the shoulder I turn around frighten and saw it was Dorumon.

"Data how do you feel?" Dorumon ask me.

"I feel fine but where are Tai and the others?" I ask confused.

"They went back to the Real World come on let's go back to the campfire." Dorumon said to me walking to the campfire.

After we got back to the campfire Dorumon makes me lay down against a tree so I can get some sleep.

"Get some sleep Data." Dorumon said to me as I lay down.

My eyes were becoming heavy and I instantly fell into a deep sleep once again.

**The Next Day**

I heard some voices I open my eyes and I saw everyone getting up for the day. Everyone looks at me and Takuya holds out his hand and I grab his hand pulls me up on my feet.

"How do you feel?" Tommy asks me looking at me.

"I feel fine like I told Dorumon." I respond to the same question.

"I forgot to tell you Data woke up last night and she was walking in the woods." Dorumon explains to them.

"My dear why were you walking in the woods?" Bokomon ask curiously.

"I needed to think about some things that's all. Don't worry I didn't get hurt." I told Bokomon.

"Okay well let's change that bandage so your wound doesn't get infected." Bokomon said changing my bandage.

"Look at all the Poyomon flying!" Zoe said pointing the sky at the Poyomon.

After Bokomon finish changing my bandage we got moving looking for the other spirits and the fractal code to restore the DigiWorld. When the voice told us to go the Forest Terminal immediately.

"So Data why did you stay?" JP asks me as he runs up at me.

"You'll need a guide about the DigiWorld plus I have a digimon partner also it's been a while since I last came to the DigiWorld." I said to JP.

"What you mean cuz?" Takuya asks me.

"I last time I came here to the DigiWorld I was 13 and it was the last day I was in Obaida before I came to live with you and your family Takuya." I explain to Takuya, "But it feels nice to live with a family even if they're your cousins."

"Well don't you have any other family?" Tommy asks while walking on the train tracks.

"No my mom die when I was young, and my brother who is currently traveling all over Japan to train so he can get stronger." I explain to my new friends and my cousin.

They were shock by truth and felt bad for me for what's has happened in my life. We all continue to walk until night fall. We came across a village and saw symbols on the wall. We all run to see the symbols.

"Those are the symbols of the warriors Light, Darkness, Fire, Wind, Ice, Water, Wood, Metal, Thunder, Earth, and lastly Destiny." Bokomon said to us looking at the symbols.

"Who goes there!?" A voice said.

"You're Candlemon aren't you?" I ask looking at the digimon.

"Ah it seems like a human knows about digimon huh?" The Candlemon asks me.

"Data is my partner and if you guys even hurt her you're dead!" Dorumon said getting in front of me.

"You're clearly trying to steal the artifacts of the Legendary Warriors!" the elder of the Candlemon Village said to us.

"Wait stop these are children are here to save the DigiWorld and this girl here is the Warrior of Destiny!" Bokomon said to the Candlemon elder.

"Huh?" the Candlemons said at once looking at me.

After they talk about it they said their sorry for _rude behavior_. They told us it is our duty to protect the ancient artifacts. But I don't believe them they're up to something and I don't like it! We were around the fire eating and the Candlemon were dancing around with leaves.

"Huh I do believe those are sleepy clover!" Bokomon said looking at the clovers.

We all fall asleep but I didn't I stand up and grab my D-3 and point it at them.

**Dorumon digivole to…Dorugamon!**

"What but how!?" the Candlemon ask surprise.

"My name is Dorugamon and Data is my partner! Anyone who hurts her, her cousin or her friends will not live to see the next sun rise!" Dorugamon said warning to the Candlemon tribe.

"Dorugamon get us into the water so everyone can wake up!" I told Dorugamon.

Dorugamon pick us took us to the river and Takuya, JP, Zoe, and Tommy woke up immediately once they were in the cold river. But I forgot one thing I still couldn't swim luckily Takuya grab hold of me. We dive into the water and swim behind some rocks.

"I'll spirit evolve into Agunimon and once I give you the signal you guys run!" Takuya said as he told the plan to us.

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Agunimon!**

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Kuzuhamon!**

While Agunimon was fighting the Candlemons Agunimon gave us the signal to move. So we run but something Tommy stops. Tommy didn't want leave Takuya and then something happen.

A spirit appears as the spirit into the Tommy's D-Tector the voice said those words again "It is time."

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Kumamon!**

"Whose that?" Zoe ask Bokomon.

"That's Kumamon the Warrior of Ice." Bokomon said looking in his book.

After the battle Tommy, Takuya, and I turn back .The Candlemon saw what just happen now they had the proof that we are the Legendary Warriors and I the Warrior of Destiny.

"We're all very sorry we were just needed some proof that we are the Legendary Warrior." the elder said to us, "This girl is the Warrior of Destiny."

"How do you know that sir?" Zoe asks looking at me.

"Because she holds the spirit of Destiny and it is said that there will be a mark on her neck proving that she is no doubt the Warrior of Destiny." the Candlemon elder explain to us.

"Huh a mark?" Takuya said to himself.

_**Flashback**_

"**Hey Data what's that mark on your neck?" Takuya ask me (13 at the time).**

**The 13 year old Data respond "I'm not sure it was on my neck since I was baby. But I think it means that something is going to happen someday."**

_**Flashback Ends**_

"Wait second I did saw a mark on her neck!" Takuya said as he moves my hair out of the way.

"***looks at the mark*** This is enough proof that this girl is the Warrior of Destiny." The Candlemon Elder said to us looking at my mark.

The Candlemon invited us to stay here for the night. The next day we set out on our next journey wondering who will we face against. But it doesn't matter as long we have each other we can face tougher problems and restore the DigiWorld!


	4. Chapter 4

**Takuya's POV**

During the battle with the Candlemon Tommy got his spirit and spirit evolve into Kumamon the Warrior of Ice. Then the Candlemon elder told us about the Legendary Warriors even about my cousin, Data is the Warrior of Destiny. Meanwhile after we left the Candlemon village we were walking near the train tracks so we could bet to the Forest Terminal.

"Data are you sure you're alright I mean we could take a break if you want?" I ask Data worry about her health.

"Listen Takuya I been thought things much worse than this!" Data told me comparing to the many dangers she went against.

"She has a point there I mean Data and the first DigiDestineds face against Devimon, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, and not to mention Apocalymon." Dorumon explain the dangers she face with her friends, "Of course there was that one time."

"Huh what talking about Dorumon?" Zoe ask Dorumon.

Data shakes her head no fast telling him not to tell us about something. While we were walking we saw a Trailmon we try to get a ride but we tickled it and it rode off. Then we came to a fork on the track so we split up Takuya and Tommy went one way. While Zoe, JP, Dorumon, Bokomon, Neemon, and Data went the other way to the forest.

**First Person POV**

Zoe, JP, Dorumon, and I were walking in the forest looking for a town. Walking for an hour we found a town that's full of Floramon. Then, a purple spirit went inside her D-Tector.

"Yeah I got my spirit!" Zoe said looking at her D-Tector

"That's great Zoe!" Bokomon said happily to us.

All the Floramon invited us to eat with them. Then explain to us the problem why there are no flowers here. Some digimon gang calls the Mushrooms Brothers always destroys the flowers they replant. We decide to stay help the Floramons to take care of the Mushroom Brothers. First we replant all the flowers but after we replanted all the flowers the Mushroom Brothers came back and try to destroy the flowers.

"Come on Data!" Dorumon shout out.

**Digiarmor Energize! Dorumon Digivole armor to…..Dorudaggermon the Dragon of Perseverance!**

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Kuzuhamon! **

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Kazemon!**

"Ooooh pretty!" Neemon said looking at us in our digimon form.

"You idiot that's Kazemon the Warrior of Wind!" Bokomon said looking in the book.

We the battle the Mushroom Brother but they digivole in Woodmon and with the help of Kouji! But in the end we defect them and got the Fractal Code back! Zoe and I changed back but when we change back I was on knees. We then saw Takuya and Tommy running this way.

"Hey happen Data you're alright?" Takuya ask as I was still on my knees.

"She should be fine it does take a lot out to her digivoling Dorumon and her spirit evolving into Kanatamon." Bokomon explain to Takuya and Tommy.

"Zoe got her spirit too right?" I said weakly still on my knees tired.

"You did Zoe!?" Takuya said surprise that Zoe that her spirit also.

While we were cheering I became tired again and went to sleep again. Thankfully Kouji caught me in time everyone was surprise that Kouji did that.

"You guys should keep an eye on her and make sure she gets plenty of rest." Kouji told them while Kouji was holding me.

"Sure thanks Kouji for catching my cousin." Takuya said thanks to Kouji.

"Data is your cousin?" Kouji ask surprise.

"Yeah she is and she helping us gets around the DigiWorld too!" Takuya explains to Kouji.

"Huh are you saying that Data has been here before!?" Kouji said surprise that I know something about the DigiWorld.

"Yep she has lots of times I'm her partner Dorumon!" Dorumon said looking at Kouji.

"Well I guess I'll stick with you guys since Data knows about the DigiWorld more than us. Also help you guys keep a eye on her in case she passed out again" Kouji said agreeing to travel with us.

**One Hour Later**

I was starting to wake up and saw everyone eating around the campfire. Kouji the leaning against tree I was sleeping against.

He handed me an apple and said to me "Here you could be hungry since you just woke up."

I took the apple from and said smiling "Thanks Kouji!"

He blush deep red and look away quickly. Everyone just laugh at the reaction that Kouji got when I smiled and said thanks to him.

"Something's must be in the air for Kouji and Data!" Zoe said with sly smile on her face.

"You don't mean that…Data likes Kouji and Kouji likes Data?" Tommy said whispering to Zoe.

"Yep but we better not tell Takuya, Tai, or Matt. I can tell that they're over protective for her." Zoe whispers back to Tommy.

"You guys whispering about?" I ask Tommy and Zoe.

"Uh nothing." Zoe said back to me nervously.

Takuya was now confused what Zoe and Tommy were whispering about. But he has a feeling that is has something to do with Kouji and I.

"Data can I use your D-Terminal I want to ask Tai and Matt something?" I ask Data to borrow her D-Terminal

"Sure I don't see any trouble why." I said giving my D-Terminal to Takuya.

**Takuya's POV**

I was typing away to ask Tai and Matt something. After I finish typing the question I send it to Tai and Matt.

**Tai's POV**

I was doing my homework in my room while Agumon was sleeping on my bed. Until I got a message from Takuya saying.

**How do you know that boy and girl like each other?**

**-Takuya**

I realize it has something to with Data. Oh boy what did Data do this time? Then I type back to him.

**Well I think if their hanging out with each other.**

**-Tai**

**Takuya's POV**

I got the message back saying "Well I think if their hanging with each other." I saw Data and Kouji hanging out but I need more proof. So I ask Matt next.

**Matt's POV**

I was at band practice when I got a message from Takuya.

**How do you know that boy and girl like each other?**

**-Takuya**

I figure it was about Data again. Man what trouble has she gotten herself into this time!? I message back to him.

**If they smile, laugh, and hanging out with each other then you'll know.**

**-Matt**

**Takuya's POV**

I got message from Matt saying almost the same thing. Then I realize maybe Data and Kouji like each other after all. So I delete the messages I send to Tai and Matt and gave back Data's D-Terminal said thanks and went to sit down with the others.

"Hey guys do you think that Data and Kouji like each other?" I ask the gang.

"I think so I mean they do enjoy each others company." Zoe said looking at Kouji and Data laughing.

"I'm just worry because I'm Data's only friend." I said explain to the everyone, "You see she's kind of shy so if I can get her to be with one friend she doesn't know then maybe she can break out of her shell and maybe go back being herself again."

"What was she like when she was little?" JP asks me about Data.

"She was a tom girl who wears girly clothes but also wear leggings or shorts underneath." I reply to JP's question.

"I don't get if she was a tom girl then why is she a tom _boy_ now?" Bokomon ask me.

"Maybe she was shocked?" Neemon said.

"You idiot that can't be it!" Bokomon said yelling snapping Neemon's pants again.

"Hang on Neemon is right! Data was in shock when she was 10 when her father died in a rockslide and her brother leaving her!" I said remembering that day, "But the shock was so great she doesn't remember what happen or her father."

Everyone was shock that Data doesn't remembering anything about her father. But was carious why her older brother is traveling over Japan to get stronger.

"So why not help Kouji and Data confess to each then?" JP suggests the idea to us.

"Good idea but first let's get some sleep and work out the plan tomorrow." Tommy said to us.

So we all went to sleep and thinking on the plan for Kouji and Data.

**I will be skipping episode 6. I am super sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kouji, Takuya, Tommy and I were falling since we got separated from the others. Dorumon was with the others. Kouji was holds on to me so that I don't get separated from them also. I felt my heart beat faster I close my eyes using my powers without them knowing. Soon we were surround by a bright light transporting us out of the long tunnel. By one problem I still can't control it yet so instead being on the ground we were in the sky falling.

**Takuya's POV**

"How did we end up falling in the sky!?" I shout out as he grabs hold of Tommy.

We were close to ground but when we got to the ground we bounce since the ground is soft. I didn't see Data or Kouji any where they must be somewhere around here.

"Tommy still in one peace?" I ask Tommy

"Yeah I'm okay." Tommy replies, "Hey where's Data and Kouji?"

"Not sure they must be somewhere around here." I said looking around, "DATA…KOUJI WHERE ARE YOU!?"

I was now worry Data will freak out if I'm not around her since she's use to have someone she doesn't know with her. Tommy and I begin to walk looking for Kouji and Data.

**First Person POV**

I was starting to wake up. When I woke up I saw Kouji leaning against the same tree as me. Kouji sees me awake and holds out his hand. I grab his hand as he helps me up but didn't speak since I'm shy around new people.

"You okay Data?" Kouji ask me.

I nod but didn't talk since I'm shy. So we began walking looking for Takuya and Tommy. Until we found walking toward us Takuya sees us then runs to us.

"Data…Kouji are you two alright!?" Takuya ask us.

"Yeah I'm fine but how come Data isn't talk?" Kouji ask wondering why I'm not talking.

"Data is a bit shy. For some reason she'll only talk when I'm around." Takuya said telling Kouji why I don't talk much.

"I'm alright too Takuya." I said softly.

We need to keep going." Kouji said walking forward.

Suddenly a huge bear comes running to us I already knew the digimon since I met him when I was seven.

"Monzaemon!" I happily shout out glad to see him again.

"Hmm who are you?" Monzaemon ask me since its been a while.

I take a picture out of my pocket showing it to Monzaemon.

"Data is that you?" Monzaemon ask me again if I'm the real Data.

"Yeah its me its been a while!" I said to Monzaemon happy to see him.

"Data you know this digimon?" Tommy ask if I know this digimon.

"Yeah I met him when I first came to the DigiWorld!" I said explaining to them how I met Monzaemon.

"I'm still sorry for what happen." Monzaemon said still feeling bad for what happen.

"Its no problem you were control by the Black Gear." I said telling him not to feel bad, "By the way any idea where we are?"

"You probably don't remember since its change for the past few years." Monzaemon looking around.

"Hang on are you saying that this is Toy Town!?" I ask shouting shock that Toy Town has change, "I don't believe it Dorumon is going to be jealous now."

"I have to go now good seeing you." Monzaemon said walking away.

I smile and waving shouting "Its good seeing you too I'll tell the others that you said hi!"

"Come Data we have to find a way off this island." Kouji said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah sure." I said agreeing with Kouji.

While we were walking we saw Takuya and Kouji were fighting again so I broke up the fight by hitting them on heads. They rub their heads from me hitting them. As we were fighting (I was trying to stop them) Monzaemon came back but was WaruMonzaemon now. It took Tommy while he use his attack on Kouji and Takuya expect me. I was dodging each attack I continue to go after WaruMonzaemon while Takuya and Kouji were being affected with WaruMonzaemon's attack..

**Kouji's POV**

Once the effect of WaruMonzaemon's attack wore off I saw that Data isn't here. She must have gone after WaruMonzaemon to help Tommy.

"DATA!" Takuya shouts out worry about Data.

"Come on we better go look for her." I said beginning to run.

Takuya and I begin to run until we saw Tommy, Monzaemon, and Data. We began run to them Takuya hug Data since he was worry about her.

"How did Monzaemon turn back to normal?" I ask about Monzaemon.

"Tommy turn him back to normal while I help the ToyAgumon." Data said as the ToyAgumon walk behind.

"Okay so how do we get off of this place." I ask how we get off.

"We can help you with that!" all the ToyAgumon and Monzaemon said together.

They made a paper air plane we got on as Monzaemon pick us up throwing us off the island. Luckily we flew straight down now that Data is use to being around me maybe she can try to use to everyone else. So we have our selves another adventure in the DigiWorld.

**Skipping episodes 8 and 9**


	6. Chapter 6

We all reunited after we all got split up and enter the Forest Kingdom and then decide to set up camp for the night in the TV Forest. Meanwhile Zoe found some meat apples while the others search for some firewood to build a fire. Later they got the fire started and cooked the meat apples and ate. After we ate we all went to sleep but a digimon named Bukamon used _**Nightmare Syndrome **_on Tommy but after we defeated Bukamon Tommy turn back to normal and we went back to sleep. But expect Kouji went to sleep he got a message that he has to find his beast spirit.

"What you doing here Data you should be sleeping?" Kouji ask me trying to leave.

"You're going to try to find your beast spirit aren't you?" I ask Kouji looking at him with a worry look.

"Yeah so?" Kouji said turning around.

"Wait up I'm coming with you." I said running so I can catch up to Kouji.

Kouji didn't mind he enjoys my company anyway. I just hope that Takuya wouldn't worry about me.

"Come on let's follow them." Bokomon said whispering.

"Why?" Neemon ask (as always).

"Because idiot maybe Kouji or Data may find their beast spirit." Bokomon said snapping Neemon's pants again.

**Takuya's POV**

**The Next Day**

In the morning when we all woke up we saw Kouji, Bokomon, Neemon, and Data gone nowhere insight.

"Data where are you!?" I yell worry.

"Data!?" Dorumon said yelling Data's name over and over

"Huh hey guys I found a note!" Tommy shouts out to us.

After I read the note I realize that Data, Bokomon, and Neemon are with Kouji. I got worry what if Grumblemon attacks them again. So we all went after them hoping we're not too late.

**First Person POV**

Kouji and I were walking but Bokomon and Neemon were following us so we attempt to run away in the tall grass. But we all fall down a drop then run into a Gotsumon.

"Humans here in the DigiWorld?" the Gotsumon.

"Data care to explain?" Kouji said since he doesn't know what type of digimon it is.

I open my PDD and look up what digimon it is and I said "Gotsumon a rookie level rock type digimon watch out for their Rock Fist they can pack quite a punch and also they act like children sometimes!"

"A human knows about digimon?" Gotsumon said confuse.

We ask the Gotsumon what he was doing but he ran away so we follow him what we didn't know Takuya and the other were on our trail. Then suddenly Grumblemon attacks the Gotsumon's village eating the Fractal Codes.

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Kuzuhamon!**

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Lobomon!**

"Let's go get him you'll attack on ground while I attack from the sky." I suggest to Kouji.

"Alright good luck!" Kouji said as I fly up to the sky.

_**Ura Lzuna!**_

_**Howling Laser!**_

**Kouji's POV**

We combine our attacks but it didn't leave signal scratch on him and laugh at our attempt. Only worse he slide evolution to Gigasmon and hit Data and she starts to fall out of the sky. Thankfully I caught her in time before she land to the hard ground. I hid her behind a tree where Gigasmon won't see her. She turns back into my human form but was still out cold from the hit she took. Bokomon and Neemon came running to us.

"You'll pay what you did to Data Gigasmon!" I said angrily about Gigasmon hurting me.

"Me wanted to hurt Warrior of Destiny so me can take her spirit!" Gigasmon said trying to angry me.

_**Lobo Kendo!**_

I attack Gigasmon but fail I passed out from Gigasmon's attack and then Gotsumon save me. After Gigasmon left I went to go get Data and carry her on my back while Gotsumon leads us to the hideout. When we got there the Gotsumons took Data off my back and carry onto a leaf bed where they put medicine on her wounds she got from Gigasmon. The Gotsumon gave me some medicine but I didn't' want it. I was more worry about Data I could have protect her from the blast but I didn't. It was my fault that she was hurt.

"Hey Gotsumons care take of Data." I said to the Gotsumons.

"Where are you going!?" Gotsumon #1 ask

"I'm going to fight Gigasmon!" Gotsumon said as he leaves the hideout.

I didn't want to leave her but if the Gotsumon left she would have gone after him. So I went after Gotsumon on my own.

**Takuya's POV**

We were walking in the tall grass and saw Grumblemon so we all spirit evolve to fight Grumblemon. But after a long fight Tommy nearly had his spirit taken but Zoe took his place instead and had her spirit taken instead of him.

"Me facing more Legendary Warrior in one day is lucky me!" Grumblemon said to us.

I then realize he was talking about Data and Kouji. I got angry at him wondering what he did to them.

"What did you to them answer me!?" I ask yelling at Grumblemon.

"Kanatamon and Lobomon try to attack at same time both failed. Me hit Kanatamon and knock her out of the sky. Lobomon got mad at me but he failed humans disappear." Grumblemon said us.

"What Data's disappear!?" Dorumon said shock about.

"No it can't be!" Zoe said as she falls to her knees.

"DATA!" I shout out at the top of his lungs.

**First Person POV**

I was starting to wake up and found myself surrounded by Gotsumons. I sat up looking around where I was. The Gotsumons explain to me what I then quickly stand up and run to the exit looking for Kouji and Gotsumon.

"Kouji!" I shout out looking for him.

I then saw Bokomon, Neemon, and Gotsumon at three statues. Gotsumon was climbing one of them.

"Be careful Gotsumon!" Bokomon said to Gotsumon for his safety.

"Bokomon…Neemon…Gotsumon!" I said shouting running to them.

"You should be resting you still haven't recover from Gigasmon's attack yet my dear!" Bokomon said to me worry about my wounds.

"I'm fine Bokomon no need to worry." I said smiling at him.

"Really then me will just take your spirit now!" Grumblemon said to me.

"Bring it!" I said getting out my D-Tector.

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Kuzuhamon!**

_**Ura Izuna!**_

I attack Grumblemon again but still didn't do any damage on him I flew away hoping leading him away from the statues. Luckily it work Grumblemon was now following me. While I was flying I saw Takuya and others and they saw me. They were happy that I was okay but not for long Grumblemon was chasing after me.

"Kouji where are you?!" I scream out to Kouji.

_**Howling Laser!**_

I saw Kouji and I was glad to see him but Grumblemon was still hot on my tail. I attack him again but still no effect Kouji signal me to get out of here and let him take care of Grumblemon. So I flew away back to the three statues where Bokomon, Neemon, and Gotsumon are at.

**Takuya's POV**

We all saw Data in her digimon form and we're glad she's alright. I saw her heading to those three statues. So we follow her and when we got there we saw Bokomon, Neemon,

Data, and a rock digimon.

"Data!" we all shout out glad she's alright.

"Takuya…guys!" Data said still in her digimon form.

"Why did you run off like that?!" I ask her worry sick about her.

"I went with Kouji in case he needs some help. Don't worry I'm fine!" I answer Takuya's question.

"Don't worry….please you were knock out of the sky from Gigasmon! Not to mention that you were out cold for an hour!" Bokomon explain to Takuya and the others.

"But Grumblemon said that you disappear!" Tommy said to me.

"I did thanks to Gotsumon! He helped Kouji and I!" I explain pointing to Gotsumon.

***Boom!***

We heard something explode and saw that Kouji and Grumblemon fighting plus they were pretty close to us. Then saw Kouji and Gigasmon heading our way but Gigasmon hits Kouji to the back of the statue and turn back. Gigasmon was about to take his spirit but Gotsumon stop him just in time.

_**Rock Fist!**_

Gotsumon gave Kouji the gem he needs to awake the spirit. So grab a vine and swing on it putting the gem in the hole. Then suddenly the statues moves and three red lights aim at Gigasmon but he got away. But there was a beast spirit and its Kouji's beast spirit.

Kouji took out his D-Tector and shouts out "Beast Spirit!"

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Kendogarumon!**

He tries to move but something happen. Kouji kept banging into trees and rocks and suddenly I began to feel pain all over my body much worse when Gigasmon knock me out of the sky.

"Data!?" Takuya said looking at me worry.

"Kouji is having trouble controlling the beast spirit that's why Data is feeling pain!" Bokomon said looking Kendogarumon.

"Kouji you have to control your beast spirit or you'll Data more pain!" Tommy said to Kouji.

"More pain!?" Kouji said remembering what happen to Data, "No I won't let her have anymore pain! I promise I'll protect her with my life!"

Kouji then got control of his beast spirit and starts attacking Gigasmon. This time he did some damage on him. But Gigasmon and Kouji fell off a cliff thankfully Kouji survive and starts to climb. He change back once he got up to top he was so tired nearly fell. Thankfully Gotsumon saves him in time and pulls him up. Kouji then learn that when you ask for help you both became heroes. I pass out and change back Kouji saw me on the ground and runs to me worry about me. But I was just sleeping because I was tired from the battle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kouji's POV**

We were back at the campsite resting from the battles we had yesterday not to mention Data was still out cold from the battle and from feeling pain when I couldn't control my beast spirit. It was my fault that Data was hurt I felt bad so I decided to protect her from any more danger even if it'll cost me my life.

"What's wrong with Kouji?" Tommy asks worry about me, "I mean he hasn't move from that spot and is taking care of Data."

"Maybe he believes it's his fault and his feeling guilty about Data getting hurt." Bokomon suggest about me.

"Well I'm sure Data will be alright I mean she's a fighter." Dorumon said trying to stay calm.

"Yeah you just have to faith in Data." JP said encouraging us to stay positive.

**Takuya's POV**

**Two Hours Later**

We were going to find more food but Kouji wasn't moving from his spot. So I thought it might be the perfect chance to see how Data is doing. I walk over to looking at but Kouji got his long stick that he found and swing it at me. Thankfully he stops near my head not hitting me.

"Takuya…sorry about that I guess that I'm just being over protective for Data huh?" Kouji said to me lowing down his stick.

"It's okay man you're just worry about Data! I mean I would be the same if she was in this condition." I said to Kouji comparing me being over protective for Data.

"Yeah I guess." Kouji said still feeling the guilt.

***Moans***

Kouji and I heard moans from Data it sounds like she has a nightmare about something horrible.

We heard her talking in her sleep saying "No stay away from me. I won't leave them. I can't betray my friends."

"Data…Data…Data wake up!" Kouji said shaking her.

**First Person POV**

I was having another nightmare but the figure in my nightmare slowing went away from me and in light I heard someone's voice shouting out my name "Data…Data…Data…Data wake up!"

It was Kouji calling out to me I jump into the light away from the nightmare. My eyes shot widen open sat up quickly in cold sweat. Kouji notice it first that something in my nightmare frighten me.

I was shaking plus I couldn't calm down then Kouji hugs me tight saying "It's alright its over now. The nightmare is gone."

From those words I start to calm down slowing I felt tears leaking out of my eyes I put my head on his shoulder crying softly. Everyone was looking at me JP was about to say something but Takuya stopped him and telling them to leave them alone until I calms down. Kouji kept his tight hold on me once I calm down.

**30 Minutes Later**

I finally calm down and Kouji let's go. Worry about me and the nightmare I had soon everyone was worry about me since that meltdown I had.

Tommy was the first to speak "Data are you alright?"

**I nod**

I slowing stand up nearly falling back down to the ground. Kouji caught me just in time before I land hard to the ground.

"Data you alright!?" Kouji asks me worry.

"My dear I think should rest some more." Bokomon suggest to me.

**I shake my head no**

"But Data you should be resting." Zoe said to me trying to convince me to get some more rest.

**I shake my head no again**

"I think it has something to with nightmare she had. Maybe she doesn't want to have that nightmare again." Takuya suggest, "I'm right aren't I."

**I nod yes**

"Hey no nightmare isn't going to get to you. I'll stay by you until you feel asleep okay?" Kouji said me calmly.

I said in a weak voice "Okay."

"But first you should probably eat something first. We found some meat apple okay lets cook some and eat!" Dorumon said showing the meat apples to me.

**I nod**

I slowly try standing up again but nearly fell but Kouji caught me again and helps me to a log that they found so Kouji and I sat down cooking our meat apples. After we ate we all went to bed I was leaning against a tree while Kouji was leaning against the same tree. I started to sing a song that someone used to sing to me.

***Me (Data) Singing***

**Dancing bears, painted wings**

**Things I almost remember**

**And a song someone sings**

**Once upon** **a December**

**Someone holds me safe and warm**

**Horses prance through a sliver storm**

**Figures dancing gracefully**

**Across my memory**

**Haaaaahaaaahaaaaaaa**

**Haaaahaaahaaaaaaaaa**

**Someone holds me safe and warm**

**Horses prance through a sliver storm**

**Figures dancing gracefully**

**Across my memory**

**Far away, long ago**

**Glowing dim as an amber**

**Things my heart used to know**

**Things to yearns to remember**

**And a song someone sings**

**Once upon a December.**

After I finish singing everyone was starting to fell asleep from the song I sang. I then fell asleep on Kouji's shoulder. Kouji smile at me then fell asleep so he can get some sleep for the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day I heard some voices I then open my eyes seeing everyone stretching getting ready for the trip of the day. I saw Kouji sitting by me I blush deep red quickly got up.

"Sorry!" I said bowing to Kouji.

"Its alright I didn't mind." Kouji said to me showing a light blush.

"Well it looks like you're all better!" Tommy said smiling at me.

"Yeah after a nice long sleep I feel great!" I said smiling.

"Any nightmares?" Takuya asks me as he remembers what happen yesterday.

"Surprising no." I reply.

"Hm maybe it was Kouji. Data how did you wake up from the nightmare?" Bokomon ask me about the nightmare, "Also what did you see in your nightmare?"

"I was walking in a mist of darkness looking for us until I saw a red light like a star. Then a dark figure appears I got scared so I ran. The voice I heard kept asking me to join it. After that I saw someone else is use the power of darkness on me. But it all went away because I heard a voice…it was your voice I heard Kouji." I said to Bokomon explaining my nightmare, "That's when I woke up and you probably know the rest of the story."

"So it was Kouji's voice that woke up Data from her nightmare." JP said, "But why Kouji?"

"Remember what I said that the Warrior of Destiny has a stronger bond with the Warriors of Light and Darkness. Plus Kouji is the Warrior of Light. So only Kouji can wake up Data from nightmares" Bokomon explains to us, "Also I have a feeling that nightmares mean something."

"Are trying to say that someone is out to get Data!?" Dorumon said worry about me.

"Could be so I suggest we take a little detour to Fortuneteller Village!" Bokomon suggest about going to Fortuneteller Village.

"Why do we need to go to Fortuneteller Village?" Tommy asks Bokomon.

"Because there's a digimon that might help us so we can learn about Data's nightmares." Bokomon explains to us.

"I don't mind I really do want to learn what these nightmares means." I said not minding.

"Well for Data let's go to Fortuneteller Village. I just hope that this digimon can help us about Data's nightmares." Kouji said agreeing with us.

After we talk about it we all decide to go to Fortuneteller Village. When got there we went to meet a digimon who mistaken for Ogremon but his real name is Shamanmon.

"Welcome visitors what can I help you?" Shamanmon ask us.

"We need your help Shamanmon. You this girl is being haunted with nightmares terrible ones too. I was hoping it you can tell us what they mean." Bokomon said to Shamanmon explaining the problem.

"Of course but first tell what are your nightmares about child." Shamanmon said to me.

So I began explaining "I was walking in a mist of darkness looking for us until I saw a red light like a star. Then a dark figure appears I got scared so I ran. The voice I heard kept asking me to join it. After that I saw someone else is use the power of darkness in me. But it all went away because I heard a voice…it was I heard Kouji's." I said explaining my nightmare, "That's when I woke up."

"Shamanmon what do you think?" Bokomon said ask Shamanmon.

"This girl could she really be?" Shamanmon said to himself.

"Child I have a test for you." Shamanmon said to me.

"Okay what is it?" I ask Shamanmon.

"See that staff? I want you to imagine it moving to you nice and slow." Shamanmon said explaining the test to me.

"Oh dear when Shamanmon gives a test it either means good or bad." Bokomon said warning.

I closed my eyes imagine the staff moving towards me nice and slow. To everyone's surprise to was starting to move. Kouji and Takuya were now confused how I'm able to do that the staff was then in my hand.

"Just as I thought." Shamanmon said to himself.

"Well don't keep us waiting what does Data's nightmare mean?!" Kouji ask Shamanmon.

"The nightmares mean someone or something is out to get her. Also the test I gave her I means Data has powers beyond humans." Shamanmon explains to us.

"Data has powers?" Takuya said shock about the truth.

"Yes but she has another don't you child?" Shamanmon ask me again.

"Huh what you mean?" Zoe asks confused.

"I can see spirits as long I can remember." I said finally confessing to the truth.

"What now that is a gift you should honor about dear." Bokomon said to me.

"Why is that?" Neemon ask Bokomon.

"Because people who can see spirits or have any other are destined for something great! That is you my dear I'm beginning to wonder who your ancestors were in past." Bokomon explains the true meaning about my powers, "I am right Shamanmon?"

"Yes that is correct. Now I remember! There's a legend that a girl who is a brown dragon who has psychic powers plus she has fox features and a boy who look is alike will have a red dragon. A great evil will rise and bring darkness to both worlds. Both will be separated until their 12th year. One will live a city with ward and the other one will live in a village. But by defeating the great evil will cost far greater.

"What are you saying that Data has psychic powers and is the brown dragon the legend of the Twin Dragons?!" Bokomon ask him shock.

"Yes it is true." Shamanmon said confessing to the truth, "Data you're the brown dragon and whoever the red dragon is who must have met him before."

"Wait what about the fox feature part?" Tommy asks him.

"I guess you do have the right to now but not right now." I said.

I was shock that I have psychic powers since I never about this and that I'm the brown dragon! I back away slowly and run outside away into the woods. Kouji then went after me into the woods also while the other waits for our return.

**Kouji's POV**

Shamanmon told us the truth about Data having psychic powers. I don't care Data is still Data I have been looking for her for an hour now. Until I found footprints and they were Data's I follow them to a lake that looks pretty deep. I then realize that Data must have fallen but why she still can't swim so I took off my jacket and dive into the water to get her out. After a few minutes a got Data bringing her to the surface to breathe. Once we got to shore we sat down breathing from holding our breathes in the water.

"Why did you do that?" I ask her.

"You mean you don't care about me having psychic powers?" Data ask me looking at me.

"Of course I don't know matter what you're still Data and would always remain Data to us!" I said to Data not caring if anyone heard me.

She smile at me and said "Thanks."

"Here you'll catch a cold if you don't get dry." I said handing her my jacket.

"Thanks." She said blushing.

After Data put on my jacket we head back to the others. Hoping they didn't leave us behind.

**Takuya's POV**

We were waiting near at Shamanmon's temple until we saw them walking out the woods. I run to them worry also notice that they are soaking and wet.

"What happen to you two?" I ask them.

"I fell into a lake and Kouji get me out." Data explains to me what happened.

"Thanks Kouji." I said thankfully to Kouji.

"No problem after all I promise myself that I'll protect her." Kouji said to me.

"Now Data…Kouji here are some dry clothes." Shamanmon said handing clothes to Kouji and Data.

**Normal POV**

We went into different rooms to change our clothes some they can dry. When we can out I was wear a light pink shirt that covers my shoulders and a pair of jean skirts with black leggings. Luckily I still have my black hat and goggles. Kouji's clothes were similar to his other clothes.

"Me want spirits!" Grumblemon said jumping off a pillar.

"Ready!?" I ask everyone.

**Everyone nods**

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Kuzuhamon!**

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Agunimon!**

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Beetlemon! **

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Kumamon!**

_**Taizoukai Mandara!**_

_**Pyro Tornado!**_

_**Lightning Blitz!**_

_**Crystal Breeze**_

"Alright my turn!" Kouji said as he pulls out his D-Tector.

"Me don't think so!" Grumblemon said as he spread water to the ground.

"What!?" Kouji said as he tries to move, "Damn now I can't protect Data!"

We all attack together at Grumblemon together but fail. He then slide evolution to Gigasmon and took Tommy's spirit. The red light under Kouji disappears and he beast spirit to Kendogarumon.

_**Lupine Laser!**_

**Takuya's POV**

During our battle with Gigasmon a digimon name BurningGreymon come outs making a rampage throughout Fortuneteller Village.

"Help me…" BurningGreymon said to me.

"Shamanmon?" I said looking at BurningGreymon.

"Takuya help me the beast spirit has taken me." Shamanmon said to me explaining.

I was battling with Shamanmon so I free him from BurningGreymon's control. After the fighting I freed Shamanmon from BurningGreymon's control but I then took over me and I went on rampage.

**First Person POV**

Takuya was on a rampage and I felt pain again like when Kouji couldn't control his beast spirit I was on knees Zoe was the first to notice.

"Oh no with Takuya going out of control she's feeling pain." Bokomon said looking at BurningGreymon.

"Takuya stop don't you see you're causing Data pain! You need to get control of your beast spirit!" JP said warning Takuya.

"D…Data?" Takuya said trying to take control.

"Yes your cousin Data! Please Takuya for Data control your beast spirit!" Kouji said as he attacks Takuya.

I slowly got up and walk over to Takuya and look at him in the eye. I was leaking tears because for some reason I can tell that Takuya is in pain. BurningGreymon grabs me and tighten his hold on me.

"Takuya please open your eyes." I said leaking tears, "You never gave up on me so….so….SO I'LL NEVER GIVE UP ON YOU TOO!"

**Takuya's POV**

I was hearing a voice it was…Data! I blink my eyes and saw Data in my hand squeezing her. My eyes turn back to normal and I put Data down gently then run to into some rocks also hitting some rocks. In a short while I turn back to normal and leak few tears.

"I can't believe it! I nearly hurt my cousin!" I said on knees.

"Takuya its okay I'm…." Data was about to said something but was cut off.

"DATA!" I shout out as I see Data on the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kouji's POV**

Data passed out. I went running to her worry about her health. I was shaking her trying to wake her up but she didn't work she wasn't waking up.

"Bokomon what's the matter with her!?" Dorumon ask him worry about Data's health.

"Hmm***touches her forehead*** she's burning up! We need to get her into shade and quick!" Bokomon inform us.

"Alright I'll carry her!" I said as I pick up Data.

She was burning up and fast if we don't get some help some then…then…she won't survive. We walk into the woods and Takuya wasn't speaking probably feeling guilty for Data getting hurt.

"Look there's a tree and it's a perfect place for us to hide." Zoe said pointing to the huge tree.

"Okay let's get her inside!" I said running inside the tree.

I lay Data down on the ground under the tree. Bokomon came back with a couple of leaves and told me to put her on the leaves. He then put a huge leaf on Data as a blanket Zoe came back with a wet cloth and put it on her forehead. Data was breathing hard I know I have to tell Tai and the others about her health. But Tai and Matt may have my head so I'll just tell Joe.

**Joe's POV**

**Back at Obaida, Japan in the Real World**

I was doing my homework at my desk and Gomamon was on my bed sleeping. Until I got an email from Kouji. I read the message and was worry it said

**We don't know what to do Data was running a fever and its rising fast. Tell me what to do please! We're hiding where any evil digimon don't attack us. Email me back what to do.**

**-Kouji**

**P.S. Please don't tell Tai and Matt!**

I email him back with the things he should for Data's fever. Gomamon woke up and notice me not doing my homework.

"Joe how come you aren't doing your homework?" Gomamon ask me

"***Sigh* **Okay but you can't tell Tai or Matt." I said to Gomamon.

"Okay what is it?" he asks me again.

"Data came down with a fever and its rising fast. So I'm telling Kouji what to do for the fever." I explain to Gomamon.

"What you have to tell Tai and Matt about this!" Gomamon said to me concern about Data.

"Listen Gomamon even if we do tell Tai and Matt about Data their have our heads and not mention Kouji's and Takuya's." I explain to Gomamon again.

**Gomamon nods**

At least Gomamon agrees with me about Data. I just hope that I the others will keep it a secret.

**Kouji's POV**

Joe emails me back telling me what to do about Data's fever.

**You have to keep her temperature down. Also in her backpack she should have a first aid kit find the cooling pack. It should have instructions on how to get it cold then put it on her forehead. In the first aid kit there should some medicine for her fever. Don't worry I won't tell Tai and Matt either I'll only tell the others.**

**-Joe**

I did as Joe said I took out the first aid kit, took out the fever medicine, and the cooling pack. Read the instructions took off the wet cloth and replace it with the cooling pack. Also gave her the fever medicine so her fever can down.

"Kouji why don't you come and eat something." Takuya said putting his hand on my shoulder as I look at Data, "Come on man Data isn't going anywhere!"

I got up and walk to the others to eat. What I didn't know that Data was waking up.

**First Person POV**

I was starting to wake up finding myself under a huge tree. I look for the others and saw them eating around the campfire. Then suddenly I was hearing voices telling me to go to an old temple. So got up took a D-Tector left a note and walk into the dark woods (brought a flashlight also).

"Why to an old temple?" I thought as I walk in the woods.

**Kouji's POV**

After I ate some dinner I walk back to check on Data but when I got there she wasn't there. I got worry Data isn't in the condition to go out on her own.

"Guys Data is gone! But she did leave a note." I said to the others.

**I'll be back soon. Don't worry or follow me I took my D-Tector with me.**

**-Data**

"Come one let's go!" Takuya said as runs yelling Data's name.

"Maybe she went to the temple near here?" Bokomon said think about the temple.

"Where is it!?" Tommy asks him.

"Follow me!" Bokomon said as we follow him the temple.

We all follow Bokomon to temple where Data was possibly is heading to. But I have this feeling that something is going happen.

**First Person POV**

I was walking in the woods slow because of the condition I was in. But I still kept walking to the temple. When I got there I felt this strange energy it like something was calling me.

"Data Hagane….die." a voice said as it comes out of the shadows.

"Who…are…you?" I ask trying to stay awake.

It didn't answer me instead it attacks me with a beyblade. Why was it after me what do I have? I couldn't fight without a weapon so I run into the temple hoping to hide until help comes.

"Kouji…help!" I thought wishing for help.

Suddenly white spirits appear and hid me so the attacker doesn't find me. I found myself somewhere else and I know where I was…I'm back at Koma Village where I was rise. I saw the spirits again telling me to follow them. So I did I notice I saw me when I was 10 and my older brother Gingka when he was 12. I still didn't know why but I still follow them. For some reason Gingka and I were looking for someone and then I remember something. A man who we called father his name was Ryo Hagane my…my…father.

_***Flashback***_

"**Father!" Gingka shouts outs**

"**Dad!" the 10 year old I shout out also.**

"**Gingka…Data I'm over here!" Father responds to the calls.**

"**Hello kids!" Father said to us wrestling with a bear.**

**Let is Rip!**

**The bey flies around the bear and takes out the stick on his back. Gingka and I were amaze at our father he enjoyed beyblade more than anyone else.**

"**Hi kids!" father said smiling at us.**

"**Morning Father!" Gingka and I said at the same time.**

"**Gingka let's battle here" Father said as he hands Pegasus to big brother, "Also here Data I ask a friend of mine to make this bey."**

"**Wow I'll name it…Midnight Cat!" I said happily**.

"**Father why do you want me to battle with Pegasus?" Gingka ask father.**

"**Because Gingka you'll have to use it someday." Father explains to us, "Not to mention that Data will help you someday also!"**

"**I will help big brother anyway I can with Midnight Cat!" I said showing Midnight Cat.**

**Gingka and father battle but Gingka lost to father. A couple of our neighbors came wondering about the event happening tonight.**

"**Father what do they mean?" I ask confuse.**

"**I guess you two are old enough to know but you'll have to wait until tonight!" Father to us leaving us confuses.**

**It was now night and we were all at the mountain waiting for something. Father then explains a legend about a Pegasus flying to the sky. He did and we all saw Pegasus it was so beautiful. Until we saw a helicopter flying to the small temple.**

"**Oh no!" Father said as he runs to the temple.**

"**Father what's going on!?" I ask frighten.**

**Father then told us about a bey that is sealed away in the mountain. So Gingka and I follow him into the mountain. When we got inside the mountain we saw one man and one boy in his teens. The boy was holding a crystal with a bey inside he used his strength and broke the crystal. The boy saw me and notices a power I have inside of me.**

"**Doji get the girl!" the boy said to the man.**

"**Now little girl come with us quietly and we promise we won't hurt you." the man called Doji said as he reaches his hand to me.**

"**Stay away from my little sister you creep!" Gingka said as he moves in front of me.**

**I grab his shirt frighten why they want me and the forbidden bey. Father battled the boy but lost and the two got away. **

"**Gingka…Data get out of here!" father said to us.**

"**No not without you!" I said not wanting to leave father behind.**

"**Listen you two! You have to stop Lighting L-Drago from awaken!" Father said to us, "Remember this it's the bladders spirit!"**

_**Let it Rip!**_

"**Father!" I cry out to him.**

**We run outside once we got out we know that father was gone. We cry I didn't I passed out from shock and was in coma for two weeks. When I woke up I didn't remember anything about the forbidden bey or father. Gingka must have kept it a secret to protect me from the two men named Ryuga, Doji, and their organization Dark Nebula.**

_***Flashback Ends***_

**Kouji's POV**

We made it to the temple and saw trees knock down. I run into the temple looking for Data. By the time everyone else came inside we saw a bright light surrounding something. After the light disappears we someone laying on the ground it was Data.

"Data!" I said running to her picking her up.

"***moan* **Kouji?" Data said weakly.

I notice that Data was crying like she saw something she didn't want to see.

"Data?" Takuya ask her.

"I remember everything the two men, the forbidden bey, and…father" Data said crying, "He gave me this beyblade and I name it Midnight Cat."

"Data…I'm…I'm sorry." Takuya said softy.

_**Let it Rip!**_

We saw a beyblade coming this way. We all move so the bey wouldn't hit us. That's when we saw boy that has white with a red patch on his hair. He also has tan skin and yellow eyes and is holding a bey in his hand.

"I must thank you for finding her since she was well hidden after all these years." a boy said to us, "You remember me Data Hagane?"

"You're…You're…You're Ryuga!" Data said frighten, "What do you want!?"

"I want you the first day I met you I notice you have a very special power inside of you just wanting to get out." Ryuga said pointing at me.

"She's not going anywhere!" I said holding Data tight.

"You think you can protect her?!" Ryuga said laughing.

_**Let it Rip!**_

**First Person POV**

We saw a blue and red bey flying to Ryuga. Ryuga fires his bey to the bey and goes back to the owner's hand.

"I know that beyblade anywhere." I said softy.

"Huh who is it?" JP asks me.

"It used to be my father's but now it belongs to my big brother." I said looking at the boy in shadows.

"Ryuga how many time have I warn you stay from my little sister!" Gingka shouts out warning Ryuga, "By the Data there's someone who likes to see you again."

I saw a the boy walk out of the shadows I know who he is…its….its…its Dan….Dan Kuso.

"Yo Data here I brought an old partner." Dan said throwing the small ball to me.

"Terra!" I said happily to Terra.

"It's been a while you've grown all these years." Terra said happy to me again.

"A brown dragon?" Bokomon said as he examines Terra.

"Terra had a feeling you were in trouble so she came with us." a small red dragon said to me.

"Drago! It's been way too long!" I said happy at see Drago again.

"A red dragon also?" Bokomon said to himself.

"Dorumon I see you've been well?" Gingka ask Dorumon.

"Huh!?" JP said confused.

"My friends and family know about Dorumon." I whisper to JP.

"***growls* **I'll be back and I won't stop until I get a hold of those powers!" Ryuga said as he disappears into a portal.

The portal disappears Gingka and Dan looks at me and the others while Kouji helps me up.

"Huh ***touches forehead* **hey I think you fever broke." Kouji said checking my temperature.

"Wait what fever you didn't get sick again did you!?" Gingka ask me worry.

"Huh?" Zoe said looking at me confused.

"Data sometimes gets sick easily." Dorumon said explain to Zoe.

"That's true there's this one time Data caught the flu!" Dan said about to tell them about the flu story.

I gave Dan a karate kick on the head hard everyone was shock about how strong I am.

"I'll be happy if you don't them about when I got the flu." I said to Dan who was out cold.

"Remind me not get on your bad side." Takuya said as he was frightened about my strength.

We turn around and saw the lights again. Kouji go in front of me putting his arm up but I pull his arm down and walk to the lights.

"It seems that Data can understand them." Bokomon said looking at me and the spirits.

"Thanks for showing me and telling me what happen a few years ago." I said thankfully to the spirits.

I wait a little while listening to what they have to say.

"Don't worry I'll be fine! I have my friends, my big brother, and also my partners." I said to the spirits again.

After talking to spirits they left because their role is done I turn around seeing everyone. They were amaze that I can understand spirits.

"Let's go!" I said running outside the temple.


	10. Chapter 10

We went back to the hideout and when we got back Gingka, Dan and I already start talking to each other.

"So how did you and Dan meet?" Tommy asks us.

"Let's see…Dan and Drago were on their way to meeting with his friends. He helped me because someone tried to take Terra with force. So he punched him in the face and the bully ran away like a little baby. He asked me if I wanted to go with them so I did. That's when I met the Battle Brawlers. What he didn't know that I didn't know how to Bakugan so they asked me to join. I said yes and Dan taught me how to play Bakugan. He and I were 12 when we met at the time." I said explaining how Dan and I met.

"Wow that's some story did you have any other adventures?" JP asks us next.

"I think we did but my memory is a bit fuzzy." I said trying to remember.

"Data got badly hurt when Shun, Marucho, Jake, and Dan were on Neathia helping fight a war against the Gunalians. So when she got hurt part of her memories went missing." Drago said explaining.

"Huh how did she get hurt?" Takuya ask Dan and Drago.

"It happen when Data left the palace after we told her _not_ to go into the battlefield. She saw Dan about to attack by a Gunalian soldier so Data took the attack instead of Dan." Terra explains to them about my injuries from Neathia.

"So she barely remembers about her adventures as a battle brawler? That's so sad." Zoe said feeling bad for me.

"Hey don't worry about it! I'm starting to remember some memories when I was a battle brawler." I said to them trying to not make them worry.

"That's good so what do you remember?" Kouji ask me relief.

"Well let's see I remember the battle against Naga when I was 12. Then the battle against the Vexos that's when we met the Bakugan Resistance and helped us. A little bit of my memories has return about the time I went to Neathia. But I did I get there on Neathia?" I said starting to remembering when I was a bakugan brawler.

"You mean you didn't go with Dan and the others first?" Tommy asks confuse.

"That's always been a mystery to us. We never did find out how she got to Neathia." Drago said looking at me.

"But how did you found Data?" JP asking pointing at me.

"The truth is Data found me while Drago and I were battling." Dan explains to us, "I was wondering how you found us?"

"That part I'm not sure Dan I just act out on instinct." I said trying to remember, "The last thing I remember that I was at Obaida walking to my cousin's house from meeting with the DigiDestineds. That's when I saw a bright light then the next thing I knew I was on Neathia."

**_Dan's POV_**

**_Flashback_**

"**Attack!" Stoica commands his Bakugan.**

**Stoica's Bakugan was heading towards me I couldn't move. But a girl pushes me away from the Aquos Bakugan.**

"**Hey you alright?!" the girl asks me looking down at me. **

"**Huh who are you!?" Stoica ask surprise.**

**The girl that saved me started to glow then change back into one girl that I know and that's Data Hagane.**

"**Data?" I ask confuse.**

"**Dan? Where am I?" Data ask me.**

"**We're not sure how we got. We were hoping that you know." Terra said on Data's shoulder.**

"**Yeah I was walking to my cousin's house from a meeting and the next thing I know it I was here." Data explain to Drago and me, "But I'm glad…"**

**Data cut off her sentence and passed out but thankfully I caught her in time. So I pick her up on my back carrying her to commander center at the castle.**

"**Dan whose that!?" Fabia ask me as she saw the girl.**

"**Data!?" Marucho said shouting.**

"**Huh you dudes know her?" Jake asks us.**

"**Her name is Data Hagane she's a friend of ours." Shun said Jake explain about Data.**

"**I'm her Guardian Bakugan Subterra Dragoniod but my name she gave me is Terra." Terra said to Jake.**

"**Data found Drago and me while battling. Although Data was in a different form when she saved me." I said explaining to them what happen.**

"**What you mean what did she look like." Captain Elright asks me.**

"**Well let's see…her hair was longer, her eyes were more cat-like, and not mention that she had fox ears and a fox tail." I said telling Captain Elright what Data looked like before she changed back.**

"**Dan!?" Shun said running to me.**

"**Shun what's the matter!?" Fabia ask him worry.**

"**Dorumon is following me looking for Data." Shun said explain to us as he points to the creature following.**

"**Dorumon!?" I shout out from the creature's bite. **

"**Dan where are we!?" Dorumon ask us.**

"**_*moans* _****What where am I?" Data said starting to wake up, "Dan!?"**

**Data then falls on head as fox ears and a tail pop up. We were surprise about the fox ears and tail.**

"**Sorry about that I didn't mean to drop you but why do you have fox ears and a tail?" I ask Data about the fox ears and tail.**

"**Data has been having these problems since she turned 13." Dorumon explains to us, "They only pop up when she gets scared or nervous."**

"**Well since I'm here I might as well help you guys out." Data said as she stands up, "So might fill me in about what's going on."**

**After we explain to Data what's been going on. Terra, Dorumon, and Data agree to help us.**

**_Flashback Ends_**

**First Person POV**

We were all talking around the campfire about the adventures I had with everyone.

"But how come your fox ears and tail don't pop up?" Bokomon ask me.

"See this cross necklace? This necklace helps me from making my fox ears and tail pop up" I said to them showing them the necklace.

"You still have that necklace that Marucho and the others made for you?" Dan said looking at the necklace.

**Bang!**

"So I like it and plus I wear it in case that my ears and tail pop by mistake!" I yell at Dan while he's out cold.

"So what do your fox ears and tail look like?" Big Brother asks me.

I took off my necklace and instantly my fox ears and tail pop. I have black fox ears and a black tail.

"So that's what they look like." Zoe said looking at my fox features, "I can't take it they look so CUTE!"

"Guys a little help I can't stand this attention!" I said asking for help.

"Come on Zoe look her go. I don't think she doesn't like." Kouji said helping me.

Zoe let's go of me and I said to her "Geez you remind of Mimi when she sees something cute. Note to self don't show fox features to anybody who likes cute things."

"I know this is sudden but what do you want to be when you grow up?" Terra asks me.

"That's kind of hard to explain you see….***Throws a knife***" I said about to tell them.

I then walk over to see who was in the bushes and saw someone I know.

"Lin….Yui!?" I said shouting at them.

"You two again!?" Gingka said looking at the twins.

"You know these two?" Drago ask Gingka and I

"That's Lin he's my rival and she's Yui his twin sister." I said pointing to each of the kids.

"Rival?" Tommy said to us confuse.

"I'll explain later but let's get some sleep." I suggest to everyone.

We all agree and we all went to sleep. For the next day wondering what we'll face tomorrow. Even if the challenge may be tough but we'll get thought this together with my friends, partners, and my big brother.


	11. Chapter 11

**Takuya's POV**

Last night was totally weird (expect the part when Data was sick). Data then woke up she walked to an old temple and where she met Ryuga the man who killed her father in a bey battle. Until spirits hid her and help her remember what happen two years. Kouji found her in the temple out cold when she woke Ryuga attack Data again until a blue and red beyblade saved her. It was Data's big brother Gingka and her friend from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Dan. She also got to see Terra her Guardian Bakugan again.

"Hey guys look!" I shout out finding something.

I show them a maze that has three Xs and one circle. We decide to run on maze but Data didn't instead she jump from one root to another and lands on the ground away from Xs and the circle. Tommy, Dan, and I land on the circle. While everyone else lands on Xs then the ground around them collapses under them.

"Humans fell for it!" Grumblemon said looking at everyone in the mud, "Where other human?"

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Kuzuhamon!**

_**Ura Izuna!**_

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Agunimon!**

_**Pyro Tornado!**_

Grumblemon then grab Tommy and ran off with him. I went after him while Data gets everyone out of the mud.

"Takuya use your beast spirit!" Tommy shouts out at me.

"No I can't not what happen to Data!" I said remembering what happen to Data.

"Remembering what Data said _"Never give up!"_" Tommy said to me making me remember what she said.

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Beast Spirit Evolution sequence) BurningGreymon!**

**First Person POV**

I was getting everyone out of the mud until I sense something. After I got everyone out Kouji was first to notice.

"Data?" Kouji ask me worry.

"Takuya he's using his Beast Spirit." I said calmly, "He's finally controlling it."

We heard a roar and saw Takuya in his beast spirit with Tommy. Once he puts Tommy and changes back.

"We got Tommy's spirits back all we need to get back is Zoe's!" Takuya said giving a thumbs up.

"Data here your bey." Gingka said to me giving back my beyblade.

"Foxfire!" I said happily that I have my beyblade back.

"Come you have a long journey." Dan said as he begins to walk.

"Hang on first let's send Lin and Yui back to the Real World!" I said to them.

"No please don't send us back we want to help." Yui said me wanting to help us.

"You two can help me by being our eyes and ears in the Real World if any strange events happen then you'll tell me." I said to the twins the plan.

"Okay!" the twins said at the same time.

"Data when you get back let's have a battle…a bey battle." Lin said challenging me.

"Sure!" I said accepting the challenge.

I pull out my mini computer and opening the DigiPort. Soon Lin and Yui jump in the DigiPort back to the Real World.

"If you're wondering Data opened a DigiPort that opens a gate from the both DigiWorld and the Real World." Dorumon said explaining to them about the DigiPort.

"Well like Dan said we got a long journey." I said turning around and putting away my mini computer.


	12. Chapter 12

After the battle between Grumblemon and Takuya Tommy got his spirit back. We continue our journey to the Forest Terminal. What we didn't know that we were all in for big surprise.

"We finally made it!" I said jumping happily.

"Here we are my friends. This is the Forest Terminal." Bokomon said showing us the around, "Although I remember the Forest Terminal being more active."

"Something doesn't seem right. I sense that there's something wrong here. Plus I don't sense or smell a digimon. Well expect Dorumon, Neemon, and Bokomon" I said sensing that something's wrong.

"Data I have to agree with you for once." Dan said agreeing with me.

"Look it's a restaurant!" Tommy said pointing the restaurant.

We all run inside and met a digimon Deramon who said that food is free. I didn't eat I wasn't hungry. I was wait outside until I fell under a trance walk into the fog Dorumon and Terra follow after me.

**Dan's POV**

"Man that food tastes nasty Data its good thing you weren't hungry!" Dan said walking outside, "Data?"

I got worry now Data never wonders off in this fog. I start to shout out her name the other came out wondering what's going on.

"Data's she's gone missing!" I shout worry about her safety, "She never goes out in this fog!"

"Calm down we'll find her!" Gingka said trying to calm me down.

"Hey where are Dorumon and Terra?" JP asks us.

"Did you say that they disappear?" the Deramon ask.

'Do you know what's going on?" Bokomon ask the Deramon curious.

"Rumor has the digimon have been disappearing without a trace. But why would a human disappear?" Deramon explain to us about the rumor.

"Hang on this happened before!" Drago said remembering something, "Dan remembered that all the girls that were the same age then Data went missing when we found her at the

battlefield?"

"Yeah I didn't want Data to go alone if she has Shun, Jake, Ren, Fabia, and I with her. Plus I got pretty mad at her for leaving the castle." I said remembering the case.

_**Flashback **_

**At the castle we were all talking to queen about something.**

"**Battle Brawlers…there's something I want to look in. There have been disappearances happening in town. Data and Fabia I want you two to never be alone while walking in town." the queen about the disappearance.**

"**Sister why is that?" Fabia ask her sister**.

"**Because Princess the Neathians that have disappear is girls in their teens." Captain Elright explains to us the other half of the story.**

"**Queen Serena I think this happen to me but I don't remember much about it." Data said to Queen Serena a bit shaken.**

"**If you remember anything else I want you to tell the Battles Brawlers, Fabia, Ren, or Captain Elright." Queen Serena told Data.**

"**Understood." she said calmly with blank eyes.**

"**Queen Serena I have some news." a Neathian guard said bowing.**

"**What is it?" the queen asks the guard.**

"**One of victims has been found!" the guard explains to us and the queen.**

"**With your permission could I go see the victim that's found?" Data ask her.**

"**Of course." Queen Serena said permitting Data.**

**Data walks out to see the victim Queen Serene motion us to go with her. When we got to the infirmary we saw the victim with scar on her back. Data puts her hand on her back remembering the scar on her back.**

"**Data is that the same scar you have on your back?" Terra asks her.**

**Data nods**

**Data starts to shakes and then passed out from shock. I caught her in time worry about what got over her.**

_**First Person POV**_

_**Two Hours Later**_

**I was starting to wake up I looks around and found myself on a bed in the infirmary. Dan was sleeping on a chair next to the bed I'm in. I notice that Dan was having a nightmare. **

_**Dan's POV**_

**In my dream I was walking in town with Data when we saw a parade and Data runs to see the parade. Once I caught up to her she was gone I scream her name out running around town looking for her. Until I people in black carrying her and disappear in the shadows. My eyes shot open waking up in cold sweat I saw Data next to me awake.**

**I hug tight said with relief "Data your okay."**

"**Yeah I was here the entire time." Data said calming me down.**

**The others came walking in and saw me awake but notice me a bit shaken about something.**

"**Dan what is it?" Marucho ask me worry. **

"**I think I know who is the next victim is going to be." I said a shaken about the nightmare.**

"**What who!?" Ren ask wondering how he knows the next victim.**

"**It's Data I had this nightmare about her being kidnap while she runs to see the parade." I explain my dream to them, "She was kidnap by people in black then they disappear in the shadows"**

"**I think I'm their target. Dan maybe right I maybe the next victim but I'm sure that I'm their true target." Data said to us, "I think I met them before when I was 10 but I don't remember"**

**We were shock that Data is their true target but why her? What does she have what the other victims don't have?**

"**So they kidnap the Neathians girls in their teens just to get Data out." Shun said explain the kidnapers true plan.**

"**So what why didn't you tell us about this sooner!?" Ren said yelling at Data.**

"**Ren take a chill pill!?" I said defending Data.**

"**Listen Data maybe our enemy I mean what if she's been working with the Gunalians from the very start she came here!" Ren said making a point, "I mean no offense Data could be killer trying to get close to us!"**

**Data then got bed and run out the infirmary. Dorumon, Terra, Drago and I went after her trying to stop her from going any further. We saw Data jumping from on tree to another until she got on top the highest tree.**

"**Data come down!" Marucho said shouting for her to come down.**

**Shun climbs up once he was nearly to the top he was knock down by another force luckily he lands on his feet. **

"**Data has psychic powers but how!?" Fabia ask shock.**

"**She must have activated her powers from what Ren said about her!" Marucho said finally getting it how her powers. **

**I start to climb up when I nearly to the top the force tries to push me away but I didn't budge. I grab her but we start to fall by mistake Data snaps out of her trance and whisper a few words. Suddenly a soft cushion appears and we land on it once we land safety the soft cushion disappears.**

"**What happen!?" Jake asks confuse about the soft cushion appear out of nowhere.**

**Data stands up but falls back down breathing hard and sweating. We were all confused what just happen even Dorumon and Terra don't what's going.**

"**Data you okay?" I ask putting her shoulder.**

"**I think so I'm just a little tired." Data said still breathing hard and sweating.**

**Data then passed out from using that much energy in one night. I pick her up carrying her back to infirmary. I lay her down on bed feeling her forehead I quickly pull my hand because her has a fever and was rising by the minute. I got a bowl and fill it with cold water with ice I found a cloth and walk back to Data I dump the cloth in freezing water then I put it on her forehead to cool down her fever**.

_**Shun's POV**_

_**The Next Day**_

**I came walking in and saw Data with a cloth on her forehead and Dan asleep in a chair beside her. I took a cloth off felt that Data was burning up I notice the water was still cold. Dan must have change it when the water got warm I dump the cloth in the water and put it back on Data's forehead. Marucho and others came walking in checking on Data.**

**Fabia was the first to notice "Shun what's the matter?"**

**I look at them with a worry look, "Data has a fever and it's rising each minute."**

"**What why didn't she tell us!?" Jake asks us about Data.**

"**Data has a hard time telling people what she's feeling." Terra explains to us, "I mean it happen when she was 12 is that right Shun and Marucho?"**

"**That's right she got the flu when she was traveling with us. But she didn't tell us until Data passed out when training with Dan." Marucho said remembering what happen.**

_**Three Years Ago**_

"**Ready!?" Dan shouts out to Data.**

_**Data nods**_

"**Throw!" Dan said as Data a ball at him (don't worry he was wear a baseball mitt).**

"**AHH!" Dan shouts as he ducks his head, "Stay there I'll get it!"**

**When Dan got back he found Data passed out on the ground. Dan runs to Data feels her forehead notice she has a fever. Dan picks her up and puts her on his back and carries her back to us .**

"**I wonder how Data is doing with Dan training." Julie asks herself.**

"**You can ask them because here they come." Gorem said to Julie as he sees Dan running to us.**

"**Dan what happen and why is Data passed out?!" Runo ask him.**

"**While I was training with her…she threw the ball so long so I ran to get it. When I got back Data was on ground out cold running a fever!" Dan said explains to **

**everyone what happen.**

"**Come on let's get her inside Runo…Julie could you help Data get her Pjs on?" Marucho said as he runs inside.**

"**Sure!" Runo and Julie said at the same time.**

**Everyone runs inside in her room Dan puts her down on the bed.**

"**Get a bowl of cold water and put ice in it!" Runo said telling Dan what to do, **

**"Marucho go and look for a clean wash cloth also some medicine for the fever!"**

**Dan and Marucho went out the room getting the things Runo ask for. When they got Runo and Julie already finish putting on Data's Pjs. Dan fast walks in the room with the bowl of ice, cold water. After him Marucho came running in with a wash cloth and medicine for the fever. They put the cold cloth on her forehead now we notice the Data was breathing hard and looking a little pale.**

"**This is my entire fault if I haven't asked her if she was okay then none of this wouldn't happen!" Dan shouts out blaming himself for Data being sick. **

"**It's alright Dan don't blame yourself we all didn't know about Data being sick." I said telling Dan that it's their fault also for not looking after Data more carefully.**

"**I'll stay here you guys go." Dan said pulling a chair and sitting beside Data.**

**We left the room leaving Dan in charge of taking care of Data.**

_**Back to the Present**_

**Everyone expect for Marucho and Terra were shock about what happen to Data **

"**On that day when Data ever got sick when with she us Dan would take care of her." I said explain to everyone.**

"**I didn't know well Data was always a shy girl even when she was seven." Dorumon said shock about Data.**

"**Huh what you mean dude?" Jake asks Dorumon what he meant.**

"**When she was seven she went to summer camp that's when she was pulling into the **

**DigiWorld along with seven other kids. On that day I met her she didn't talk much. **

**The only two people she talks to is Tai and Matt." Dorumon said explain to the story how they met, "She and the other DigiDestined met many challenges in the **

**DigiWorld battling Devimon, Myotismon, the Dark Master, and Apocalymon."**

"**Wow to think she's been through all that at the age of seven." Ren said looking at her, "I'm starting to feel about what I said to her."**

"**Good!" Dan said starting to wake up.**

"**How much did you hear?" Hawktor ask him.**

"**Even though I'm asleep I can still hear." Dan said looking at us.**

"**You're getting carry away again Dan calm down!" I said trying to calm Dan down.**

**We all shout at each other fighting what we didn't know that Data was having a nightmare.**

_**First Person's POV**_

**I was running in the shadows trying to away from the two men. I saw two men again one was adult and the other was a boy in his teens. He points his beyblade at me and said to me "Join me or die!"**

_**Let it Rip!**_

**I saw the beyblade coming towards me that's when I woke up.**

_**Dan's POV**_

**We heard a scream and saw Data frighten about something. She was breathing hard, sweating, and looks a little pale.**

"**That face you had that same nightmare again did you?" Dorumon ask her.**

_**Data nods**_

"**Data has been having the same nightmare ever since she was 10." Dorumon explain **

**to us.**

"**What do they want with me." Data ask herself frighten.**

"**Get some rest Data I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." I said calming Data down.**

**Even if she is a little weak and force a smile on herself and said "Thank you"**

**She then passed out since she was still weak because she was sick. I lay her back down on the bed and put the cloth back in ice, cold bowl then out it back on her **

**forehead.**

"**I think Data has one of our sickness." Fabia said trying to figure out what's wrong **

**with Data.**

"**WHAT!" we all shout out at the same time.**

"**For breathing hard part its her lungs and the fever could be because she hasn't control her powers yet." Fabia explains to us, "I'll go ask the medical chief."**

**Fabia runs out to go ask the medical chief and 30 minutes later she comes running back holding something in her hand.**

"**Once she wakes up give her this. The inhaler will help her with the lung problems." Fabia said as she hand me the inhaler, "As for her powers she has to control her **

**powers. If she doesn't then who knows what will happen."**

_**Three Months Later**_

**Data has been doing a lot better her lung problems are gone. Marucho and the others made a special necklace so her powers are kept at a stable level (also to keep her fox features under control).**

_***Alarm goes off***_

**The Neathian guards run around the palace getting into battle stations. I was looking for Data I then saw Data running to me covering her ears.**

"**Data I'll be back but whatever you do don't leave the castle or go into the battlefield!" I said warning Data.**

"**Okay I'll watch you from the command center watching and rooting for you!" **

**Data said to me running to the command center.**

_**First Person's POV**_

"**I'm sorry but this time I can't wait for you not what I saw my dream." I said softy so no one wouldn't hear me.**

**I went to the restroom and put on my disguise. I was wearing a black ninja dress also wearing a black mask so no one wouldn't know its me I put my hair up in a ponytail. I then focus my powers on the battlefield so I teleport myself near the battlefield. That's when I saw Dan battling and I saw the man in black.**

"**Get Down!" I warn Dan launching my beyblade.**

"**Who are you?" he ask me not knowing its me.**

"**I'm Tainted Angel!" I said telling him my fake name.**

_**Let it Rip!**_

"**Dan get down!" I said pushing him away from the attack.**

_**Dan's POV**_

**Tainted Angel saved my life again but how does she know my name. I look at her I saw her mask fall off I now know who Tainted Angel is.**

"**Dan is Data with you I can't find her anywhere in the castle!" Captain Elright ask me about Data.**

"**Yeah I found her she's with me I'll bring her back." I said to Captain Elright telling on where Data is.**

**After I got off talking to Captain Elright I turn around looking at Data with eyes fill with anger, worry, and disappointment. We won today's battle and saw the others running our way.**

"**Why is Data here!?" Akwimos ask Dan.**

"**Data what's going on?" Coredem ask her.**

**She didn't respond I saw she holding something tight in her hand.**

"**What's in your hand?" I ask her trying not lose my cool.**

**She opens her hand showing her beyblade. We were shock that Data has beyblade I pick it up looking at it.**

"**Can I have it back?" She ask me softy.**

**We all talk about it and then I said to her "I'm sorry but I'm going to hold to it for a while."**

"**Please give it back." I said wanting her beyblade back.**

"**Data there's something you're not telling us if you tell us then maybe we can give it back to you." Shun said not looking at me.**

"**I'm sorry I can't tell you because I don't remember.." Data said to us.**

"**Then you'll never see your beyblade again." Ren said to her, "Also you left the palace without telling us. I don't know that we can't trust you."**

**Data widen in shock from what Ren said to her. She backs away slowly then turns around and runs into the forest. We all run after her trying to stop her but we lost her.**

_**First Person POV**_

**I can't take it anymore why am I brought to Neathia. If I never went to that meeting maybe I would have never come here. Besides I'll just be in the way of everyone maybe it will be for the best that I just disappear forever. I came to a small cliff I look around trying to find a way down.**

"**Data wait!" Dan shout out trying to stop me.**

**I didn't listen I just kept looking for a way down. Dan then walks to me grabbing my arm so I wouldn't get away. By that time everyone else came I was trying to get free of Dan's grip but I couldn't. **

**After I try getting free the peaceful way I had to use my fox instincts "Sorry"**

**I bite his hand he let's go but I trip. I roll down the small cliff along with my beyblade falls out his pocket and once I was on ground I grab my beyblade in my hand. **

"**Data!?" Dan shouts out to me climbing down to me.**

**He looks at me with worry he saw the beyblade in my hand and tries to grab it but he couldn't my grip was too tight.**

"**Is she aright?" Aranaut ask Dan looking at me.**

"**If only she would have never left the castle then none this would have happen!" Ren said angrily.**

"**Excuse me but if I haven't left then Dan would have been hurt by that man in black!" I said explain at everyone them what could have happen to Dan.**

_**Dan's POV**_

**We were all shaken up from what Data said to us. I then pick her up carrying her back to the castle. While we were walking back the others kept their distances that's when I saw a tear slide down her cheek. When we got back we told Captain Elright what happen and told us to take her to her room to rest so the doctor can examine her. After I put her down on her bed Fabia help her into her Pjs then lay her back down. I tuck her in I saw the bey in her hand I know that she won't give it to us. When we got back everyone was celebrating for the latest victory we all force smile on our faces.**

"**Dan I think Data may had a reason to go to the battlefield without you or anyone else knowing" Captain Elright said to me.**

"**She did?" Ren said carious and confused.**

"**Well I think that she knew that you would be in danger so she disguised herself so she could saved you from danger." Captain Elright said to me explaining.**

"**I guess we should tell her we're sorry huh?" Marucho said asking him.**

"**I think we do….I mean what we said were pretty mean." Akwimos said to us agreeing with his partner. **

**After the party I went to go check Data when I got there I open the door a so I could go sit in the chair beside her bed. I also notice I wasn't the only one Jake, Marucho, Shun, Fabia, Ren, and the other bakugan wanted to check on Data. **

"**Her father made that beyblade for her." Terra sais explaining the origin of the bey, "But she doesn't remember him. Two men came to Koma Village and took the Forbidden Bey. But her father died trying to prevent it. That's not all they were also after Data. When Data and her older brother got out she went into shock and was in coma for two weeks. But when she woke up she didn't remember what happen or her father."**

"**And we said pretty mean things to her." I said feeling bad for what happen.**

"**I also guess she was telling the truth." Drago said us looking at Data.**

"**I have to admit it is your fault. She always bottle up her emotions." Dorumon said explaining to us about Data.**

**Now we all felt bad I continue to watch Data until we saw a tear slide down her cheek. I sat down in the chair and kept my eye on her in case she needs help. After everyone else went to their room we all couldn't sleep.**

**The Next Day**

**It was morning everyone came back to check on Data and saw that she was awake but has a bandage on her left leg. I give Data her crutches and help her up she kept her bey in her front pocket of her shirt. Once we our breakfast we start to eat notice that Data has a backpack with her. After we breakfast we got up and left training ground. When we got there she was sitting at the benches getting something out of her bag. We all saw a cleaning kit and she took out her beyblade but Ren took it out of her hand.**

"**Data must be cleaning her beyblade with the cleaning kit." Shun said looking thought the door with me.**

"**Give it back Ren I don't want to make you." Data said warning to Ren.**

"**How we have a broken leg and you can't fight." Ren said to her pointing to her leg.**

**Data spins one of her crutches and hit's the back of his leg. Then slides it under his foot she pulls Ren falls on his back letting of the beyblade in the process. We were all amaze what she did. When she finish something happen a bright glow appear suddenly without warning. It was so bright we couldn't see what was going on. **

"**What just happen?" Data said shock by what happen to her bey, "And what the hell was that bright light?"**

**I lean closer to get a closer look at her beyblade. Data looks at me but still wouldn't talk to us.**

"**What you want?" Data ask us coldly.**

"**I was wondering if you can show us some of beyblade skills?" I said trying not to get her mad.**

"**Fine but I'm still mad at you guys!" Data replies to us, "But could you put out some targets?"**

"**But how are going to launch it with your broken leg?" Fabia ask Data curiously.**

"**I don't need to stand up." she said taking out her launcher and rip cord.**

**After we help put out some targets Data aim to the nearest target. **

_**Let it Rip!**_

**One by one Data's beyblade hits every target at the center one by one. We were all **

**impress by the skills that Data has as a bladder. **

**She tells Midnight Fox "Foxfire go faster!"**

**By what she said Foxfire went faster and faster by the minute.**

_**Special Move….Midnight Flame!**_

**From that attack smoke was everywhere and once the smoke we saw the last target claw like a fox. Now we know the strength of Data and Midnight Fox when working together. It was almost like she and Midnight Cat were one in one body. That was day we decide that we wouldn't try to take her bey ever again (not to mention Ren learned that the hard way). **

**A couple of months lather Data's leg was heal and finally forgives us. Then she said to us "Promise me one thing that you'll never try to take anyone else's beyblade ever again."**

"**Huh why?" Coredem ask her.**

"**Because A beyblade are a part of someone else's bey spirit. And if you take that beyblade away then you would killing that person's bey spirit." Data said explain to us about the bey spirit, "Someone told me about but I don't remember who he or she is."**

**We all said smiling at the same time "Sure we promise!"**

"**Just one question when I try to take bey away where did you learn to fight like that?" Ren asks her remembering the beating he got from her.**

"**I'm not sure it just came natural." Data said finding that the only explanation she has.**

_**Flashback Ends**_

**First Person POV**

I was walking in the fog until I got to a crystal gate. I sat down waiting for someone to come and finds me that's when I heard Kouji's voice.

"Kouji I'm over here!" I said shouting to them.

"Why did walk off like that you had us all worry. Dan was more worry than anyone else." Kouji said pointing to Dan.

"Sorry but I could have swore that I heard voices here behind this gate." I explain to everyone looking at the gate.

I walk to the gate and touch it once I touch the gate with my hand it open by itself. We all walk in soon we were in front of a door. I saw a digimon that looks like Wizardmon but it wasn't his name is Sorcermon and he's the caretaker of the place. We show him out D-Tectors. He told us to follow him and when we got to the room we follow him to. We saw a digimon trap in a crystal.

"Sorcermon who is in the crystal?" I ask him looking up at the crystal.

"Lady Ophanimon sealed Lord Seraphimon in this crystal so he can be safe." he explain to us, "Lady Ophanimon said to that lights of hope will beam up to crystal and free Lord Seraphimon."

"Lights of hope will beam up to the crystal…." I said to myself, "I got it Takuya, Kouji, Tommy, Zoe, and JP aim your D-Tectors to the crystal!"

We all point our D-Tectors to the crystal and after a while Lord Seraphimon was now free. But the celebration was cut short. Grumblemon and the others came and start to attack us.

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Kuzuhamon!**

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Agunimon!**

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Kumamon!**

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Beetlemon!**

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Lobomon!**

"Everyone attack at once!" Takuya shouts out at us.

_**Ura Izuna!**_

_**Pyro Tornado!**_

_**Crystal Freeze!**_

_**Lighting Blitz!**_

_**Howling Laser!**_

After we all combine our attacks we fail. Gingka, Dan, and Zoe were almost about to be attack until Lord Seraphimon took the hit Mercurymon then took his Fractal Code but thankfully Zoe caught his DigiEgg. Sorcermon got us out and when we got to underwater tunnel a Trailmon was waiting for us. We all got aboard but Sorcermon stay behind to keep them busy until we were far away.

"***gasp* **Sorcermon he's gone." I said putting my head down.

"What!?" Bokomon said wondering how I know.

"I can't sense him anymore." I said still with my head down, "Just like what happen to Wizardmon ."

"Huh?" Dan ask me confused.

"Wizardmon was a great friend and ally of ours when Myotismon was about to destroy

Kari and Gatomon Wizardmon saved their but paid the ultimate price." Dorumon said remembering the sad memory.

"Zoe I'll take care of the egg." Bokomon said to Zoe, "I know the special needs for taking care of a DigiEgg."

Zoe hands over the DigiEgg to Bokomon and his carries it in his pink pouch. Then Trailmon twisting and turning we all held on as tight as we could.

"Ahhh!" I scream sliding out of Trailmon. I grab hold of the sidebar and scream again "Help me!"

"Data hang on!" Gingka said trying to grab my hand.

"I'll help too quickly Data grab our hands!" Dan shouts out holding out his hand also.

I try to grab one them but my hand slips luckily Dan and Gingka grab hold of each of my hands.

They pull me back in and Gingka takes off his scarf and said to me "Here I'll tie my scarf around you then tie it to the bar so you wouldn't fall off again."

So Gingka ties his scarf to me and now I was safety secure. After the wild ride we stop at some kind of underground caves. Trailmon left us and we all went straight not knowing what we'll be in for in.


	13. Chapter 13

After we escaped from Lord Seraphimon's castle Trailmon drop us left in some underground caves. We continue to walk until we saw a huge underground carven that has a watering hole. We look around and then was attack by an angry Whalmon Takuya, Kouji and I spirit evolve to calm the Whalmon.

"Whalmon what's wrong?" Zoe ask him.

"I want to go home to the ocean." Whalmon explains to the story to us, "I was swimming free in the ocean until I was suck and brought here."

"Don't worry we'll help right?" I said to Whalmon wanting to help him.

"Yeah sure but how are you going to do that?" Gingka ask me.

We were trying to figure out a plan until Grumble and the others came. JP was unable to fight so Takuya, Kouji, Tommy, and I fought.

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Kuzuhamon!**

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Agunimon!**

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Kumamon!**

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Lobomon!**

_**Ura Izuna!**_

_**Pyro Dart!**_

_**Blizzard Blaster!**_

_**Lobo Kendo**_

While fighting JP join in trying to help until he got his Beast Spirit that was inside Whalmon this whole time.

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) MetalKabuterimon!**

After we defect them we took Grumblemon's Fractal Code and got Zoe's spirit back. Whalmon then took us out and brought us to a island. I wonder what our next adventure will be oh well we'll never know unless we face it together as a team.


	14. Chapter 14

Whalmon took us to an island and we were happy that Grumblemon was gone for good!

"Hey I know how about we have a day at the beach." Takuya suggest to us what to do for the day.

"We don't have time for this I think we should keep moving." Kouji said not wanting to have stop.

"What about you Data?" Zoe ask me.

"I have to agree with Kouji let's just keeping going without going into the water." I said nervously not wanting to go into the water.

"Data what's the matter you look pale." Tommy ask me wondering why I look pale.

"Hmmm its because I'm…seasick yeah that's it!" I respond to them lying to them.

"You don't know how to swim do you?" Dan ask me guessing.

**Turn around blushing and nod yes**

"WHAT!" they all shout out at once expect Dorumon and Kouji.

Kouji and I were out voted and we walk on beach I was having trouble walking on sand I keep fall on the sand.

"Data what's matter how come you keep falling?" Kouji ask me wondering why.

"It's not my fault its been a while since my feet touch sand. Last time I was walking on sand it when I first I came to the DigiWorld." I said getting up.

"So you don't have much experience being on the beach?" Kouji ask me again about me not being use to the sand.

"Nope I'm more use to cold weather then warm weather." I said trying to catch to the others.

"Huh Data when's your birthday?" Dan ask me looking at me.

"December 17 I was born in 1997 why?" I said answering Dan's question.

"Huh so you're born in the winter?" Tommy said to surprise.

"Dan what's wrong?" Drago ask him looking shock.

"Its just that I was born on the same day and year." Dan said having the birthday as me.

"WHAT!" we all shout out at once.

"Born in the morning or night?" Gingka said asking him what time.

"It was in the morning so it had to but around 2:00 why?" Dan ask my Big Brother.

"Huh nothing I was just wondering!" Gingka said lying to us.

Everyone just kept walking but I knew that Big Brother is lying he knows something and I'm going to find out! We continue to walk until we saw a beach house that three Toucanmon own. They welcome us inside but something doesn't seem right. They also said that everything was free. We were all eating but I wasn't I just ate some of snacks that I pack. After we all ate the Toucanmons said that they have swimsuits so the boys went into the boys changing room while Zoe and I went in the girls changing room.

"Come on Data just one girly swimsuit." Zoe said making me wear a girly swimsuit.

"No!" I said crossing my arms into a x, "I'll just sit in one of the trees away from the sun."

After I walk out the changing I still have my D-Tector and my beyblade with me. But I lie I went exploring instead in the jungle. What I didn't know that I was being follow by someone.

**Gingka's POV**

While we were all swimming we heard Zoe scream and we all run to see what's the matter. Once we got to the changing room Zoe scream throwing stuff at us.

"Zoe what's wrong?" Dorumon ask her.

"Someone was being a peeping tom!" Zoe explains to us.

We all stare at JP knowing he is the possible suspect. But he was swimming with us the whole time.

"Hey where's Data?" Kouji ask us looking around for Data.

"I try to get Data into a girly swimsuit but she didn't so instead she would go hangout in trees out of the sun." Zoe explain to us.

"As usually Data and her tree climbing. Plus she doesn't like summer much she's more of a cold weather person" I said since Data is a tree climber.

"Oh no!" Kouji said running to the boys changing room, "I'm right our D-Tectors are gone those Toucanmon must have took them. But first we better go look Data."

We look up at the trees that are near the beach but didn't find her in any of trees. Until I came across foot prints.

"Guys I found some foot prints!" I said shouting out to them.

"They must be Data's their the only foot prints we found!" Takuya said looking at the foot prints, "But why would she go into the jungle?"

"Huh and it looks like that she has a friend following her." JP said looking at the other set of foot prints.

"Those are Ryuga's foot prints come on we have to find her before Ryuga does!" I said following the foot prints.

"Wait I'll come with you come Drago, Terra, and Dorumon! The rest of you go get your D-Tectors back!" Dan said following me.

**First Person POV**

I was exploring the jungle until I got a temple I walk inside and saw a tablet that tells a legend. I took my mini computer out start to getting to work and saw that its about the Twin Dragons that Shamanmon told me and others about. I also notice that it was in my families' secret language the Hagane Language

_A girl who is a brown dragon who has psychic powers plus has cat features and a boy who look is alike who is a red dragon. A great evil will rise and bring darkness to both worlds. Both will be separated until their 12__th__ year. One will live a city with ward in it and the other one will live in a village where something began. But by defeating the great evil something will be take in return. _

I continue to read the legend until I finally got it I close my computer and got up walking out until I smell someone behind me. I got my beyblade out and aim it to the person in the shadows.

"Come out I know your there!" I shout out aiming my beyblade to the person.

"It's aright it just us Data!" Dan said coming out of the shadows.

"Everyone's worry their D-Tector got taken away expect for yours and Zoe's." Dan said explaining what's happening, "What you doing here anyway?"

"I just wanted to explore that's all beside Ryuga was following me so I lost him. By going through tough, rocky places where he'll have a hard time getting out." I said explaining that I lost Ryuga, "But the way where's Gingka?"

"For some reason Gingka and Dorumon couldn't get in only Drago, Terra, and I could in." Dan said explaining where's Gingka.

"We better get out of here beside I found some and record it on my computer." I said walking out the temple.

Dan, Terra, Drago, and I walk outside the temple and we walk back and saw Zoe fighting Ranamon by herself. I gave my backpack to Dan and told him to keep it safe.

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Kuzuhamon!**

_**Ura Izuna!**_

_**Hurricane Wave!**_

While Zoe and I were fighting Ranamon sense something and jumps into and finds her beast spirit.

**Slide evolution Calmaramon!**

_**Titanic Tempest**_

Calmaramon spins around I begin to feel pain and turn back. Thankfully Calmaramon spins away from us and the pain slowly stops.

"Data where did you going exploring we would have gone with you if you would had told us?" Takuya ask me why I wonder off.

"Because I heard something in the jungle. Besides you wouldn't be able to get in the temple I found." I said explaining about the temple I came across, "Dan do you still have my backpack? But first let's get back to the beach house then I'll explain it to you"

"Sure here you are." Dan said handing over my backpack.

When we got back I took out my computer and show the tablet I found them.

"That's not a language I know." Bokomon said looking at the symbols.

"I know what it is and so does Gingka right?" I said looking at Gingka.

"You're right that our families' language!" Gingka said surprise, "But why here?"

_A girl who is a brown dragon who has psychic powers plus has cat features and a boy who look is alike who is a red dragon. A great evil will rise and bring darkness to both worlds. Both will be separated until their 12__th__ year. One will live in a city with ward in it and the other one will live in a village where something began. But by defecting the great evil will cost far greater. _

"By the 12th year it means 12th birthday. The one that lives or lived in a city with Ward. That's Wardington where Dan used to live. Next was the other child living in a village that would me I used to live Koma Village where beyblade was born." I said explain the legend, "Also Dan, Drago, Terra look at this ***Dan, Drago, and Terra look closer at the picture* **the two dragons they look like Dragonoids. Next there's something above the dragon and looks like some sort of masked man. I'm not sure what or who it is but I'm sure that it'll appear someday. So I guess that means I'm back in the brawling business. By the Gingka I knew you're lying and you something don't you?"

"I guess you found out okay everyone sit down it's a long story." Gingka said motioning us to sit down, "It all started on the day you two were born. Father and mother notice both of you have the same marks on your necks. The Twin Dragons it's a Hagane Family Legend. So Father and mother spread the word of the legend both in DigiWorld and the Real World. While in town someone killed mother shot at the heart. So to protect you and Dan we separated you two. Father sent Dan to Wardington to live with our aunt and uncle the Kuso Family. Data stay with us in Koma Village hidden until Ryuga and Doji came and took the forbidden bey and tied to take Data but they didn't."

"Wow you figure that out all by yourself I'm impress." Zoe said shock about how much information I found in one tablet.

"Hang those two people I saw in black back at Neathia I think they were Ryuga and Doji. One of them attack Dan but I saved him! I also remember that he had a beyblade!" I said remembering that day.

"Your right he did had a beyblade and I'm starting to be glad that you left the castle without our permission." Dan said to me also remembering that day also.

After we all talk about the legend we all decide to get some sleep. Dan and I couldn't because we were both having the same nightmare. We were at Bakugan Interspace and walk in group so we wouldn't get separated. We were still walking in the dark mist until we saw a masked man wanting something from us. Dan and I try to run but the dark webs got Dan.

"Dan!" I scream frighten.

"Get away Data run!" Dan scream back telling me to run.

But I felt something grab me and pull me into a darker mist.

"AAHH!" Dan and I scream at the same time.

"Data what's the matter!?" Zoe ask me trying to calm me down.

I was up sweating in cold sweat, breathing hard, and looking a bit pale. ***gasp* **I quickly look around seeing I was still at the beach house.

**Dan's POV**

Takuya and others were awake already from the screaming. I too was sweating in cold sweat, breathing hard, and was looking a bit pale. Everyone was confuse what happen to me and why I screamed.

**Knock at the door**

"Come in." Gingka said telling the person to come in.

It was Zoe and Data but something was wrong with Data. She didn't look to good she was pale and was frighten about something.

"What's wrong with Data?" Tommy ask Zoe worry and frighten.

"Data just had a nightmare and if you're going to ask why Data looks pale. She ran to window and vomited." Zoe said explain what to Data.

"So we both had the same the nightmare and yet experience different pain." I said still a bit shaken from the nightmare.

"What did you two see?" Bokomon ask Data and I.

"Well since Data took it more than me I'll explain the nightmare you might want to sit down." I said about to explain to the nightmare, "We at Bakugan Interspace there was dark mist everywhere and walk in group so we wouldn't get separated. We were still walking in the dark mist until we saw a masked man wanting something from us. Data and I try to run but the dark webs got me. So I told Data to run away but I saw something grab her and pull her into a darker mist. That's when we woke up screaming."

"What time did you wake up screaming?" Zoe ask me the time I woke up screaming.

"12:30 why?" I said telling her the time.

"Data?" Zoe said looking at the shock Data.

"Yes it's the same time I woke up screaming." Data said quietly.

"Even if they're twins they have same nightmare yet different pain." Dorumon said to us about Data and I.

"I don't but maybe we should stay in the room same tonight in case something happens." JP suggest to us.

"Okay!" We said at once agreeing expect Data.

"What about you Data…Data?" Gingka ask Data.

Data got up and runs to door we run after her. Until we got outside we saw someone else but thank goodness its not Ryuga or Doji.

"So you were able to sense me before anyone else I'm impress Data Hagane." the man said to Data,

"How do you know her name!? I remember you now your that man the keeps battling me when I was at New Vestoria!" I said remembering who that man is.

"About time!" the man said to me, "Of course I knew Data longer than you."

"What how do you know Data!?" Kouji ask him getting in front of Data.

Data walks in front Kouji and then walks to the man then something that surprise us.

"***Sniff sniff gasp*** Anubias!?" Data said jumping away from Anubias and back to us.

"Anubias!?" Drago and I said at the same time, "Data how do you know him?!"

"Data told me to keep it a secret but he and Data used to go out. But he broke up with for some reason." Dorumon said explaining to us how Anubias knows Data.

"Dan Kuso battle me if I win than Data comes with me but if I lose I'll leave!" Anubias said to me challenging me to a battle.

**Two Hours Later**

"Damn I lost!" Anubias said hitting his hand to the ground.

"You lost now leave!" Takuya said yelling at Anubias to leave.

He got up quickly and runs to Data. But she dodges faster than anyone I know. Something came out her pockets. That's we saw that she had two daggers. Data moves fast trying to hit Anubias. Anubias tries to dodges her attack but she stabs him in his left arm he backs away covering his injure arm. A portal opens and he jumps in Data tries to chase him but I stop her something trigger her do this. I never seen her fight like that before. She kept moving trying to get free once the portal close she stop moving. Since she stop moving I let go of her but kept my hold on her arm.

"What just happen it was like she was a totally different person when she fought Anubias." Tommy said frighten about what he saw.

**Everyone looks at Gingka**

"Don't look at me this is the first I seen Data like this!" Gingka said to us telling us this is first time seeing Data like this.

"Come on Data let's go back inside." I said trying to calm her down.

"***gasp*** I remember now the scar on back I know who gave it to me." Data said remembering the scar on her back.

"What!" Dorumon, Terra, Drago, and I shout out at once, "Tells us who did it who gave you that scar on your back!?"

"Could we go inside first then I'll tell you?" Data said getting up and walking inside the beach house.

When we got inside Data took out her recorder out of her backpack and she sits down in one chair. I sat down on the other chair. The only ones in the room are Data, Terra, Drago, and I. The others were waiting outside the room.

"Okay when ever you're ready Data." I said trying to calm her.

Data closes her eyes and start to remember and she explains to us "I remember a house in the northern mountains. There was three people there one was a girl in her teens she has long blackish green hair I always see her wearing a dress. She has a Ventus bakugan also. Next is a boy who was the same age as the girl he has white grayish hair and yellow eyes he also has a Darkus bakugan. Lastly there's a man a masked man who too has a Darkus bakugan. I don't know but the man and his bakugan look familiar to me as if I've seen them somewhere before."

Data opens her eyes looks at me and I ask her "Is that all you remember?"

"Yes that's all." Data replies a bit shaken from the memory, "***gasp* **The man in black it wasn't Ryuga it was Anubias this whole time!"

I open the door everyone looks at me wanting to know what's going on. I notice Kouji, Takuya, and Gingka were pacing the whole time.

I ask them pointing Kouji, Takuya, and Gingka "They were pacing the whole time were they?"

**Everyone nods**

"Well could you guys keep an eye on her I have to go contact someone who were want this important information." I said running to a private room.

**Kouji's POV**

We were told to keep an eye on Data until Dan gets back from contacting someone. I notice that Data looks a bit pale, sweating, and was breathing hard. I walk over to her putting my hand on her shoulder.

I ask her since I'm worry about her health "You okay?"

She was about to tell me something about she passed out. I caught her just in time before she landed face first.

"Dorumon get Dan right now!" I shout at Dorumon to go get Dan.

Dorumon left the room and runs to get Dan. Takuya and others came running in seeing what's going on.

**Gingka's POV**

I saw Data passed out in Kouji's arms not to mention she looks pale, sweating, and breathing hard. Dan came running inside the room he stops and looks at Data knowing what's the matter.

"Quickly get her into a room!" Dan shouts out telling us to get Data into a room.

Kouji picks up Data and takes her to an room near ours. Kouji lays her down on the bed.

"Takuya go got some cold water and put ice in it! Zoe help Data into a change of clothes. Kouji go find a clean wash cloth and medicine for the fever!" Dan said telling them what to do.

"Have you done this before Dan?" I ask him how he knows what to do.

"Data had those same signs when she was 12 and was traveling with us." Terra explains the story to me, "Dan and Data were training so Data can get better at bakugan since she's only a beginner. When Data threw the ball too fast and long Dan went to go get it but when he got Data was out cold on the ground. So he took her back to the others. Dan was angry at himself for not watching Data more carefully. So he made a vow that he would watch Data for now on."

I was shock that Data went thought all that at the age of 12. Takuya and Kouji came back with things Dan ask for Dan woke up Data help her to sit up and help her take the medicine for fever. He lay her back down on the bed put the cloth in the ice, cold water and put it on Data's forehead.

Dan sits down on a chair beside her bed and said "Just like last time I didn't watch her more carefully…DAMN!"

We saw a tear slide down his cheek he was blaming himself for Data getting sick again.

"Dan remember its not your fault either we all should have also watch her more carefully." Gingka said not trying to take the whole blame on Dan.

"Thanks but whose going to watch Data?" Dan ask us about whose going to watch Data.

"Well about we switch places for an hour. Who want to be first?" Zoe ask us.

I rise my hand and said "I go first now whose next after me?"

"Not Tommy so I'll go next." Takuya said going next.

"Come one Takuya I won't fall asleep!" Tommy said wanting to stay up.

"No your too young and you need your rest!" Takuya said back to Tommy.

**Data laughs a little**

"Huh did Data just laugh?" Takuya ask himself looking at the laughing Data.

"Sorry it just that Takuya you remind me of Tai and Matt Tommy reminds me of TK and myself when I was seven." Data explain what she sees in Tommy and Takuya, "You see on our first night here in the DigiWorld we were talking about who will stand guard for a hour. Tai wouldn't let me stand guard because I was seven at the time so I was the youngest in group. Matt wouldn't let his little brother TK who was eight at the time. To make it a long story short Takuya almost said the same thing Matt said to TK and Tommy said the same thing what TK said to Matt."

"I think I might know what your talking." Dan said getting what Data is saying, "Takuya was acting like Tai and Matt when they were ten and Tommy was acting you and TK when you were seven and he was eight."

"So that's you meant….what you should be resting!" I said to Data since she was suppose to be resting.

"Okay I'll go after Takuya and Kouji can take the rest of the night." I said taking the next position after Takuya.

We all agree but we didn't let JP keep guard so we let him sleep in. I was first to start I watch her changing her cloth so it can help her keep her fever down. I notice that Data's color was coming back.

**Kouji's POV**

**Three hours Later**

I was the guard for tonight I notice that the bowl was getting warm. I thought that leaving her alone for one minute wouldn't hurt. So I left the room going to refill the bowl with more cold water and ice. What I didn't know that someone was already in her room.

**Unknown POV**

I was in her room wanting something from her. She holds something in her memories and I was going to take the memory from her and was going to heal her since when Anubias cut her with a hidden knife and that hidden knife contains poison. I was reaching out my hand to heronce I touch her I saw her friend; Kouji come he saw running pushing me away from her.

"Who are you!?" Kouji asks me who I am.

I whisper a few to Kouji and he passed out and whisper a few more words so nobody wouldn't hear us.

**First Person POV**

I don't what's going on but he wants something from me.

"What….What…What you want?" I ask the stranger frighten.

"First I'm going to heal you because during your fight with Anubias since you were poison. Second I have to take something from your memories." the man said to me calmly.

He puts his hand on the small cut why the poison enter and heal along getting rid of poison. He reach out his hand to me again I became scared then something happen to me. I start using some sort of sign language once I finish the those signs some sort of spell perform. That's when something was taking control of me my hair turns white along with my eye they are blood red and cat-like my clothes change also. I was now wearing a black chinese dress with blood red line from my collar to the bottom. I was also blood red and black stockings along with black boots. Not to mention my cat feature were up

"Damn not good!" the man said to himself knowing he's outnumber by me.

**Kouji's POV**

I was starting to wake up and saw Data but only different it also looks she a different person from before. Data teleport the mystery man outside. Luckily I wasn't the only who is awake. Takuya, Gingka, and Dan were also awake and run outside seeing what's going on. Soon after us Zoe and the others wakes up from the noise and saw Data fighting a man in a completely different form. They stop for minute and Data stands up straight and soon starts to sing something in different language .

***Data Singing***

**(Partner!)**

**(Partner!)**

**(Partner!)**

**(Partner!)**

**Quante luci cadono **_**(How many lights fall)**_

**gi`u dal cielo intorno a te **_**(down from the sky around you)**_

**ma che idea geniale **_**(but brilliant idea)**_

**Se li userete in una lotta **_**(If you will use them in a fight)**_

**E I tuoi mostri lancerai **_**(And I'll launch your monsters)**_

**In sfide eccezionali **_**(In exceptional challenges)**_

**Mettere il nostro partner nel campo **_**(Put our partner in the field)**_

**Ed un monstruos uscira **_**(And it will come out a monstrous)**_

**La creatura più potente **_**(The most powerful creature)**_

**Oggi chi sarà **_**(Today, those who will be)**_

**Usali ora SPIRITO **_**(Use them now PARTNER)**_

**Combatti e vedrai **_**(Fight and you'll see)**_

**Insieme con il vostro partner **_**(Together with your Partner)**_

**Vinceremo **_**(We'll Win)**_

**Usa il tuo PARTNER ora **_**(Use your PATNER now)**_

**Lo spirito luminoso **_**(The bright spirit)**_

**E con il tuo spirito **_**(And with your spirit)**_

**Noi vinceremo **_**(We'll win)**_

**Abbiamo vinto! **_**(We win!)**_

Once Data stop singing the mysterious man disappear and Data floats down to feet and changes back into her human form. We were all shock that Data could do that but why and how?

Zoe runs over to Data hugging her said to her "Bella (Beautiful) you sing great! I didn't know you sing in Italian!"

"It's what she gets since she used to be the female singer in the Teenage Wolves." Dorumon explains to us about the singing.

"No way is that true!?" I ask her shock and surprise.

"Yes its true I used to be the female singer in the Teenage Wolves." Data said confusing to the truth, "But first can we get to bed I'm pretty from using my powers."

We all laugh and we all went and notice that Data was better. On that night we all stay in the same room Data and I share the same since the other beds were taken. I'm glad I got to hear her sing for the again. For the rest of the night she or Dan didn't have nightmares the whole night.


	15. Chapter 15

Another weird night Dan and I had the same nightmare yet experience different pain. Anubias battle Dan then almost attack me but I dodge it and bought out my two daggers. After the my battle with Anubias I remember who gave me the scar on my back. I told Dan, Drago, and Terra but while Dan was contacting a friend I passed out and got sick again. While Dan was taking care of me someone came to healing my wound that I got from Anubias which contained poison. So the boys (expect JP and Tommy) took turns looking after me. I used my spells I learned from some books back at Koma Village. I then transform into Midnight Song my singing is one of my weapons I sang a song in Italian. After that we all went bed for the rest of the night.

I get up since I always wake up early. I thought this might be the only chance I got for practicing my spells. So I got tip toe out the room outside to the beach once I got out I look around to make sure nobody was around.

_**Earth and wind hear my call I summon to defend….Rock Wind!**_

A huge tornado of rocks and wind appear but I did it small so I wouldn't wake up anyone. What I didn't know that Kouji and Dan were already awake they saw me using spells.

"I didn't know that you can do that Data." Dan said to me shock that I can do that.

"***gasp* **How much did you see?" I ask Dan and Kouji wondering how much they saw.

"All of it." Drago said on Dan's shoulder.

"Okay you got me I been reading some spell books which isn't allow back at Koma Village." I said confessing another secret, "Promise me you won't tell anyone!"

"Sure!" Kouji, Dan, and Drago said at the same time promising that they won't tell my secret.

"Morning!" Tommy said starting to waking up.

I quickly put my spell books back in my backpack so Gingka wouldn't find out about my secret.

"Morning Data why are you up so early?" Gingka said walking outside wondering why I'm up so early.

"Hummmm…." I said about to say something but Dan cut me off.

"I wanted Data to get early so she can start training in case Anubias comes back right?" Dan said covering for me.

"Yeah that's right!" I said lying to Gingka.

"Okay I guess since its for training I guess it okay." Gingka said to us not knowing what's going on.

"I think I saw the Toucanmon flying to that island over there." I said pointing to the island.

"Well come one lets go!" Takuya said getting in the water.

Takuya was about to go swim to the island but something grabs his leg. I told them his name is Gomamon. The Gomamon explain why they're here and Zoe and I want to help plus we didn't have any idea to get over there. When we finish we sail off I was holding on to pole so I wouldn't fall in. Plus I was getting seasick from the rocking of the water and the smell of the salt water.

"Well look whose here!" Ranamon said sitting on a pillar of water.

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Kuzuhamon!**

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Kazemon!**

_**Hurricane Waves!**_

_**Ura Izuna!**_

Both of our attack and we were hit and thrown into the water. Until I remember this water spell since nobody can't see me I can do the spell.

**Kouji's POV**

Data and Zoe were thrown into the water and I don't see them but then something happen a dragon made of water appear out of water and attack Ranamon.

"What a dragon!?" Ranamon said surprise.

Zoe then appear out of the water but I didn't see Data.

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Zephyrmon!**

I still didn't see Data until the spot where she fell began to glow.

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Youkomon!**

"They did it they found their beast spirits!" Dan said happily dancing happily, "Now ugly doesn't stand a chance!"

"Why you both prettier than me!" Ranamon said looking at the two beast digimon, "Of course that even your both prettier than me that doesn't mean that i'm prettier than me. Do you two have fans all over who worship you I don't think so!"

"You know something even you're the Legendary Warrior of Water you sure give off a lot of hot air." Zoe said to Ranamon then ask Data, "Right Data?"

Data nods saying a perfect southern accent "I agree with you Zoe."

Ranamon was getting mad "That's it more miss pretty pretty!"

**Ranamon Slide Evolution; Calmaramon!**

_**Fire Ball! **_

_**Hurricane Gale!**_

They both attack Ranamon who became Chameleon she attack us but she still couldn't control her beast spirit. So she spin away from far…far…away. We got to the island the Gomamon were so happy to see their friends and family again we ask them if they see any Toucanmon they said that they were heading to the Autumn Festival. So we start walking to the Autumn Festival where the Toucanmon are heading.


	16. Chapter 16

We were on our way to the Autumn Festival where the Toucanmon were rumor to be. We made a raft so we can get through the snow faster so we can get to the Autumn Festival. I was holding for dear life since I don't like things that are fast much. Kouji notice that I'm not cold since I'm use to cold temperatures. But Zoe was freezing so Kouji gave her his jacket. JP was getting jealous now since he has a crush on Zoe. Suddenly it was going faster then ever I felt arms around making sure that I won't fall off the raft. It was Kouji's arms around me. I blush but hid it by letting my bangs fall down. Soon the ride was getting bumper by minute.

"Hang on!" Takuya said grabbing hold of something.

We scream soon crash land in a couple a snowmen. I land upside down as snow falls on me luckily my tail pops up I'm hoping that they'll see it.

**Kouji's POV**

We had a crash landing on the snow I was looking for Data and saw her tail up I run to her pulling her out of the snow.

"Dorumon is trap in the snow also so Gingka and I are going to pull him out." Dan said helping Gingka getting Dorumon out of the snow.

So I continue to pull Data out of the snow so I got her out but lands on me. I least she's alright.

"Thanks Kouji." Data said getting up blushing again.

"No problem what are friends for." I said blushing also.

"Look we're here!" Bokomon said pointing to the Autumn Festival.

So we walk but something was wrong with Data. We split up into groups I was with Data, Dan, Dorumon, and Gingka. We ask every digimon if they seen three Toucanmon around here. They all said no. The minute I turn around Data was gone. Damn Takuya, Dan, and Gingka are going to kill me if something happens to Data. I began to run looking for her until I saw talking to someone. She takes off her cross necklace trading it for our D-Tectors.

"Thank you!" Data said walking away.

"I can't believe you did that it was the only way to keep your powers at a stable level." I said shock she did that.

"You guys need your D-Tectors." Data said shaking her head no, "I'll find another way to control my powers."

"Hang on where's Tommy's?" I ask since I don't see Tommy's anywhere.

**First Person POV**

I gave Kouji his D-Tector back until I saw Anubias. He walks away out of the crowd I gave Kouji the rest of the D-Tectors to the others. So I began to follow Anubias wondering what he wants. I follow him until we're at an open field.

"What d you want?" I said in my cold voice.

"Fight!" Anubias said running to me.

So I brought out my daggers began fighting Anubias. Not knowing that Dan and Gingka are coming our way. Anubias kicks me in the stomach making me hit the snow. I try to get up but my stomach hurts from Anubias hit me. He walks closer but thankfully Dan and Gingka came in time. Dan fights Anubias while Gingka puts me on his back and gets us away.

"Guys!" Gingka shouts out as he carries me on his back.

"Data what happen are you alright!?" Takuya ask me worry since I'm on Gingka's back.

"She got in a fight with Anubias and it looks like he hit her in the stomach." Gingka explains to everyone.

"Well at least you didn't get hurt to badly." Dorumon said a little worry.

"Anyway Tommy got his D-Tector back and his beast spirit." Bokomon said happily.

"Data where's you necklace?" Dan ask me walking back to us.

"She traded it for our D-Tectors." Kouji said explaining to everyone.

"What but what about your powers!?" Terra ask since she knows about my powers.

"Actually I already know how to control them." I said to them, "I only pretend so that I wouldn't let you guys worry about me."

"So you already know how to control it but how?" JP ask me.

"Sorry but that's for another time." I said not telling them the truth.

"Come on Data!" Dan said rubbing the back of his since I won't tell them anything.

I may not know why Anubias is after but I do know that I have friends to help me ever step of the way.


	17. Chapter 17

**Takuya's POV**

Well we finally got D-Tectors back and Tommy got his beast spirit also. We all have our own beast spirits. But Data saw Anubias and ran after him he nearly took Data but thankfully Dan and Gingka came to her rescue just in time. After we got our D-Tectors back we got a message from Ophanimon o go to the Red Morning Star. Data's eyes widen from the name then started to shake and she passed out we gathered around not knowing why she passed out.

"Data…Data…Data!" Dan shouts out waking her up.

**Data moans**

"She's coming around!" Tommy said looking at Data waking up.

"What the just happen…Ow!" Data said to us not knowing what's going on and putting her hand on her head.

"You mean you don't remember?" Kouji ask her if she remembers anything.

**Data shakes her head no**

"Bokomon do you think something happen to her when we mention the Red Morning Star?" Gingka ask him about Data's memory loss.

"Could be but I think you should ask Data." Bokomon said looking at Data.

Dan bend down to her level since she's sitting on the ground asking her "Data does Red Morning Star sound familiar to you?"

We saw Data's eyes widen from the name that means she must know something.

**First Person POV**

My eye's widen from the name and I heard something like wind coming this like a sword.

"Get down!" I shout out getting everyone.

A huge gust of wind came our way and hits the tree making a huge cut. That's when I saw Leon one of the members of the Apostles of the Stars.

"What are doing here Leon?!" I ask him what's he's doing here in the DigiWorld.

"Sorry to say but Creed wants you dead so draw out your Dark Hades or I can start this battle myself." Leon said gathering air around his hand.

"Data you know this kid?" Kouji ask me about Leon.

"Its kind of hard to explain." I said trying to explain.

"Yeah and who is Dark Hades?" Zoe ask me about Dark Hades.

"You haven't told them yet. Dark Hades isn't a who it's a what!" Leon said explain to them what Dark Hades is.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind grabs my bag and the winds goes to Leon and he opens the bag and see something.

"What are these?" Leon ask me about the spell books.

"Spell books Data!" Gingka ask me surprise about the spell books.

Gingka then explains to them that spell books weren't allow in Koma Village. I have no choice I pull out my Dark Hades everyone was surprise that I have a number weapon. I fought Leon and won he went back to the Real World. I turn around to see everyone shock about the gun.

"What number were you?" Takuya ask me with his head down.

"What are you talking about?" I ask them, I'm a Sweeper not an Easer."

"Where you were for a year!" Takuya said about to punch me.

**Kouji's POV**

He was about to punch Data in the face but she dodge it quickly. Her eyes were blank she back away slowly and run away from them until we couldn't see us.

"Takuya that was cruel!" Dorumon said defending Data.

"So she deserve it she even kept a secret that she's been keeping secrets from us." Gingka said looking down to the ground.

"Look maybe she has a reason why she didn't tell us." I said trying to help Dorumon defend Data.

"Kouji may have a point have you listened to her voice it almost like she doesn't remember being an easer." Zoe said to us remembering Data's voice.

"Because she doesn't remember. She got hit on head by a gas tank explosive when she was at the festival with her friend Saya. But a man name Creed killed Saya when her partner Train came it was too late Saya was already dead and Data was hiding behind some crates since Saya told her to hide. While Train and Creed a gas tank exploded when a bullet hit it. During that process she hit her head and was out for five days but when she woke up she didn't remember Chronos, Creed, Saya, or being an easer." Dorumon said explaining about Data's past.

"So she doesn't remember anything about what you just said." Takuya said starting to feel bad.

So we went after her hoping she hasn't gone far. When we found her there was something different about her like she's a whole different person. As she turns around to see us we saw tears slide down her cheeks.

"I remember everything Neathia, Jake, Ren, Fabia, and me being Midnight Fox." Data said still crying, "I also remember I Red Morning Star sounds familiar. I have been there because I think someone took me there once but that's still a blank."

"Data?" a man said behind her back.

"Who are you!?" I ask the man who he is.

"The name is Train Heartnet." Train said introducing himself to us, "I'm her partner as a Sweeper of course."

Data looks at him and said "Leon was here."

"Man Creed really wants you dead does he." Train said not as surprise.

"Huh?" We all ask at the same time confuse.

"Creed think she's a witch but what he doesn't know that Data is different from us." Train said pointing at Data.

"What you mean Train?" Tommy ask him about Data.

"Data take off the dye that on that we put on your hair to hide them." Train said instructing Data to take off the dye.

She puts her hands on her head and shakes her head. So Train gets a batch of water damps the water on her and we saw blood red lowlights in her hair. Then he explains that Data was the ability to enter the spirit if she's asleep for a long time. He also told us that Data has other powers call Spirit Fusion and Soul Procession.

"So how does this fit with Data?" Terra ask Data's partner.

"Data are you alright you look a bit pale?" Train said looking at Data with worry on his face.

"I sense one." Data said to Train.

"Well lead the way Data after all you're the only who can sense them." Train said telling her to lead the way.

We didn't know what they were talking so we follow them and we were at a cave. She went in not knowing what could be lurking in there. I nearly went after her but Train stops me from following her.

"Why aren't going after her!?" Dan said yelling at Train why he isn't following Data.

"You think that I don't like the idea of having her going in there by herself. Beside no matter I tried I could never go in the places she senses." Train explains to us, "Beside it something only Data can see, fight, hear, and sense them. This her own fight not mine I can't help her while she's battling them. All I can do is have hope in her and wait for her here whether it's in snow, rain, or any of kind of danger. I will always wait for….after all its what a partner does."

"Huh did you hear that?" Dan asks us about the sound he heard.

"Dan there's nothing here." Takuya said to Dan that there is nobody expect us.

"I'm not sure I heard something also you guess you heard something too Terra." Drago said agree with Dan.

**Dan's POV**

Terra nods at us then we saw Data running to us but something was wrong. I saw something following her.

She looks at us and shouts out "Get down now!"

"I rather get down if I were you." Train said to as he gets down to ground.

So we got down to the ground that's when I saw some sort of demon it looks like that Data isn't the only one who could sees.

"Dan can you see it?" Terra ask me looking at the demon also.

"Plain as day!" I shout out looking at the demon fighting Data.

"Here you might need this Drago…Terra you two better look out for Data and Dan!" Train said as he hands me a dagger.

We heard a crash near the lake so we run to the lake we saw the demon defect and Data takes out a strange device and aims it at the demon. Then the demon disappear somewhere else. Data nearly passed out from fighting luckily Kouji caught her in time.

"Its alright you can sleep you deserve it." Kouji said telling her to sleep.

So she went to sleep Kouji carries her back to campsite and lies her down against a tree.

**Kouji's POV**

**Ten Hours Later**

Data was still asleep something didn't seem right I was about to wake her but Train stops me from waking her up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Rule #1 about Data….Never ever wake her up if she's been asleep for this long." Train said warning us about waking Data.

"Why is that Train?" JP asks Train why we shouldn't wake up Data.

"Maybe she's in the spirit world." Neemon said to us.

"You idiot there's no way she could be in the spirit world!" Bokomon said snapping Neemon's pant again.

"Neemon is right Data could be in the spirit world. If you wake her up who knows what will happen like…she could lose all of her memories, can't move, or worse…death." Train said telling us what could go wrong if we wake up Data too early, "Which she should be waking up in three…two…one."

"Hi guys." Data said finally waking up from her long nap.

"Why were you asleep for so long Data you kind of had me worry there." I said worry about Data since she slept so long.

"I guess I was tired from the battle." Data said rubbing her eyes.

Zoe and Tommy came back with some meat apples so we cooked them and went to sleep for another big adventure. But not Train he went back to the Real World to help his partner's Sven and Eve.


	18. Chapter 18

We were all talking until we came across a town and found out that all the Trailmon were having a race.

"Hey how about we all enter the race!" I said suggesting the idea.

"Sure but not you stay with Gingka and the others!" Takuya said worry about my safety.

"Fine!" I said lying to them.

Everyone went to find a partner for the race. While I stay with Gingka and the others I took out some clothes from my backpack. Dan already knows what the clothes are.

"So Tainted Angel is going to appear again?" Dan ask me is I'm going to dress as Black Angel again.

"Yep well I better get change see you later!" I said running to find a place to change.

**Kouji's POV**

When we all finding our Trailmon partners I notice that Data wasn't with Gingka and the others.

"Hey where's Data?" I said them about Data's whereabouts.

"She said that she was going to find some information about the Red Morning Star!" Dan said covering for Data.

That's when I notice a human girl wearing a black ninja dress, has her hair up in a ponytail, and is wearing a mask.

**Dan's POV**

I guess she wasn't kidding about entering as Black Angel. She got on small Trailmon that looks like a mole.

"Dan you knew that Data was going dress as Tainted Angel?" Drago ask me about Data dressing as Tainted Angel.

**I nod yes**

"But don't tell them until after race I want to the look on their face when they find out who Tainted Angel is." I said whispering to Gingka, Drago and Bokomon.

They agree with me they really want to see the look on their face when they find out who is Tainted Angel.

**After The Great Trailmon Race**

"Congrats on winning Takuya that was a great race!" Tainted Angel (Data) said to Takuya for winning race.

"How do you know my name?" Takuya ask her not knowing who Tainted Angel is.

"Ok you had your fun take off the mask." Dan said to Tainted Angel.

She takes off the mask and everyone was surprise that who Tainted Angel is.

"DATA!" everyone shout out expect Drago, Terra, Dorumon, Gingka, and Bokomon.

"Yep it was fun!" Data said happily knowing she had fun.

"Last time Data dressed as Tainted Angel she saved Dan's life on Neathia." Drago said explaining the last time she dressed as Tainted Angel.

"He's right I had no choice if I haven't done it then Dan would have been hurt." Data said telling then the reason.

**First Person POV**

While we were all talking I saw someone who looks familiar. Kouji was the first the to notice my stranger behavior. I then start to run in the direction where I saw the familiar person everyone else follow me after that. I was still running trying to follow the familiar person until I came across old building. That's something cover my mouth making me trying not scream. Then everything around me went black.

**Gingka's POV**

We were following Data because she might of saw something. When we got there we saw a mask man in front of old building.

"Phoenix where's Data!?" I said shouting trying to make him tell us where is Data.

"Gingka Hagane…Dan Kuso…and Kouji Minamoto I challenge you to battle without

your powers, bakugan, or beyblade if you beat me then I'll release her but if you don't

something will happen to her.

"I remember you I saw you at Neathia warning Data and I about the legend of the Twin Dragons!" Dan said remembering when he first met Phoenix.

We all start to battle Phoenix but what we didn't know that Data is already in great danger.

**First Person POV**

I was starting to wake up and found myself in a room tied to chair with a cloth covering my mouth. I was looking around for something to cut the ropes but I couldn't. So I move around trying to tell the others where I am but instead I knock down a lilt candle and now the fire becomes larger. I was now scared please somebody help.

**Drago's POV**

Dan, Gingka, and Kouji were battling Phoenix I smell something burning like….fire! I turn around and we saw fire coming out of the hall. Phoenix becomes afraid and said to us the Data is upstairs. So he went running in there getting along with Dan, Kouji, and Gingka I told them that we'll wait outside for you. So the others and I run outside waiting for them to come with Data.

**First Person POV**

I manage to get the cloth off of me I try to scream for help but instead I cough hard trying to get air in lungs. Then I saw Kouji, Gingka, Dan, and Phoenix but then everything went black.

**Two Hours Later**

"Data….Data…Data!" someone shout out my name, "Data wake up! It's me Kouji wake up!"

"***moans* **Kouji…what happen?" I ask weakly trying to get up.

"Don't strain yourself Neko!" Phoenix said trying to stop me from getting up.

"Hang on the only person I know who would call her that is…father?!" Gingka said explaining the origin of my nickname.

"I guess that I should tell you the truth. You've grown so much Gingka and Data." Phoenix said unmasking himself.

"Father?" I said shock about who Phoenix really is, "How did you survive?"

After father explain everything Gingka and I were in tears that father was alive this whole

time. Gingka and I run to him crying he hugs back glad that we're safe. But he was more worry about me going to the Red Morning Star.

"The Red Morning Star…it is where very special people were born and to be honest Data is a descendent of one of them. She is a descendent of Protector of the DigiWorld and the Real World." father explains to us about the Red Morning Star, "So what I'm trying to say that Data is the reincarnation of Haruka Neko. Haruka Neko was a guardian that protected both DigiWorld and the Real World . But a demon attack both worlds and she destroy it but lose her life so she was reborn. You probably can figure out the rest."

**Everyone looks at me**

"Wait you're saying that I'm the reincarnation of a protector of both worlds named Haruka Neko!?" I said surprise about my past life, "I guess that explains why I have someone's else's memories. Plus I probably got the cat features from her huh?"

**Father nods his head yes**

So after we all talk we decide to get some sleep and start our travel to the Red Morning Star tomorrow morning. Kouji was sleeping next to me if something happens during the night. Not to mention Father was also sleeping against a tree along with Gingka and Dan. Yep like father like sons aright but I wonder what the special people are called. Well I'll soon find out but we all going to take a detour to Burger Town since Takuya won The Great Trailmon Race. Soon I was asleep resting for tomorrow for my next adventure in the DigiWorld.


	19. Chapter 19

After Gingka and I found out the father is alive and survive the battle from Ryuga and he explains to us I'm the reincarnation of Haruka Neko a Protector of the DigiWorld and the Real World. While on Trailmon going to Burger Town we talk about the Red Morning Star until they notice something was wrong with me.

**I cough hard**

"Data you're alright do you want to rest?" Terra ask me worry about my health.

"Once we get to Burger Town I'll be okay ***cough hard again***." I said lying to them.

"Neko you should really get some rest you don't look to good. ***touches forehead* *gasp* **you're burning up!" Kouji said worry about my fever.

"I'm okay really I'll go get some fresh air." I said getting up to get some air.

When I stand up I start to feel dizzy and start to fall and everything went black.

**Kouji's POV**

Data passed out and her fever was rising fast. Luckily I caught her before she hit her head on the floor. I pick her up and lay her down on seats. Ryo took off his jacket and covers her with it. Everyone was worry about Data now with her being sick.

"She's sick again now I'm getting worry. I'm going have to call Train, Tai, or Matt." Takuya said suggesting we call them.

While we were talking we saw something happening to Data she start to glow light blue. Once the glow faded she stats to open her eyes. I put my hand on her forehead and was shock that her fever is gone.

"Her fever is gone but how?" I said surprise, shock, and glad.

"Kouji…guys what happen?" Data ask us looking at us.

"You mean you don't remember anything?" Bokomon ask Data about what happen.

"I don't know one minute I feeling like hell then the next I know it I feel fine." Data said trying her best to explain to us.

"From what I seen we can't let Anubias, Cherubimon, or anyone else get their hands on her." Ryo said worry about the people who are after Data.

"Why is that father?" Gingka ask his father about Data.

"Because they maybe after her because of her powers. Who knows what they'll do to her. But all that matters now that she better." Ryo said glad that his daughter is alright but it still worry about her safely.

"Look we're here finally!" Zoe said happily since we're finally.

"Hang I just remember something if Data eats a burger here it will be her first burger." Takuya said remembering that.

"What Data never ate a burger before? Please tell me that she never drank soda before?" I said asking them what Data hasn't ate or drank before.

"No I drink milk everyday I never did drink soda before." Data said telling us what she drinks everyday.

**First Person POV**

We finally made it to Burger Town but when we got there the whole town look like that tornado went through here. We saw a Burgermon and three TorikaraBallmon they explain what happen so we decide to help them. We then began to cook I learn a bit of cooking from Sven while I was traveling with Train and the others.

"Hey Data what are cooking?" father ask me what I'm cooking.

"Its something I learned when I from Sven when I used to be a Sweeper." I said cutting the ingredients for my burger that Sven taught me.

"You were a Sweeper?" father ask surprise about me used to be a Sweeper.

"Yeah she left home a year ago and she came back. But her Sweeper was she second job." Takuya said telling the story of when I left.

"What was her first job?" father ask about what was my first job.

"I was Number 14 Midnight Fox." I said with a shaky voice, "But if it wasn't Saya then Train and I would still be part of Chronos killing people."

Father eyes widen from what I use do. But he could see sadness in my eyes from something that happen.

"What happen to that Saya girl and who was she." Gingka ask me about Saya.

"Saya was me and Train's first friend. On the night Train and I quit Chronos I was at festival with Saya waiting for the firework show." I said explaining the story of when Saya was killed, "But Creed came and killed Saya she fought him because she told me to hide. When she was killed I then fought but I got hurt ***shows scar on right shoulder* **by the time Train already got Saya was gone. A gas tank exploded Train save me and three kids. Sven and Eve saved us when I woke up five days later I didn't remember anything. But I now I do thanks to us guys ***gasp* *smiles***"

"What is it?" Dan ask me why I gasp.

"It's another spirit isn't it?" Drago said guessing that its another spirit.

"Yeah I know this spirit anywhere. But we should get cooking!" I said smiling continuing cooking.

Once we were done my burger were in a shape of a cat they were cheese burgers with a secret ingredient in it. Bokomon and Neemon couldn't taste Tommy's and mine because they need to recover from Takuya's and Kouji's burger. Zoe and I carry Tommy's and mine burgers out but by the time we got out Chamelemons were already outside took a taste of Tommy and mine's burger. They grab Tommy, Zoe, and I by their tail and took us away. Leaving the female Burgermon on the ground fainted.

**Dan's POV**

Takuya and Kouji were fighting again as always I was walking outside to keep an eye on Data but when I got outside I saw the Burgermon out cold on the ground.

"Come on your burger was much worse than mine!" Takuya said fighting with Kouji again.

"Guys something happen I can't Tommy, Zoe, Terra, or Data anywhere." I said shouting out

"The Chamelemons came back like Data's and Tommy's burger so they took both of them even Zoe." TorikaraBallmon #1 said explaining what happen.

"What Data was taken!?" Kouji said worry about Data as always.

"Dan…guys!" Terra said flying to us.

"Terra where were you where are the others?" Drago ask her about the others.

"Data told me to show you where their at." Terra said motioning us to follow her.

**First Person POV**

**At the hideout**

We were in the prison cell we met the Burgermon that was kidnap. We also saw the TorikaraBallmons in a cage so now we have save them so we cooking two big burgers one is Tommy's burger the other is mine.

"Zoe can I borrow a hair pin?" I ask Zoe for a hair pin.

"Sure ***hands hair pin over* **but why?" Zoe ask me why I need a hair pin.

"I'm going to try to us out of here." I said explaining my plan.

I begin to pick-lock but I was caught by one of the Chamelemons. My heart starts to beat fast like last time I use my magic to force the gate open and run trying to distract them from hurting the others.

_**Tongue Whip!**_

The attack hits me on the back and I fall to ground I got back up then start running until something starts happening to me. First my eyes turn to blood-red cat eyes and my hair grows longer changes into black.

**Kouji's POV**

By the time we got there we saw Data but different about her. One of the Chamelemon starts to attack her but she dodges them one by one. Suddenly something hits her at the back she turns around she sees a boy one look at that boy her pupils become thinner. Then summons a weapon a scythe its almost looks like that this what she looks like when she was killer.

"You killed him….You killed Seri!" Data shouts out to the teenage.

"Its been a while Data Hagane or should I say Tainted Angel." the boy said calling her by a weird nickname.

"Phantom you killed him you killed my partner who was also my boyfriend!" Data yells at him with anger.

"Of course I killed him after he wasn't human you did fell in love with a vampire after all. When he died protecting you he gave you five of his powers." the boy name Phantom said to Data, "Remember…the mission you went on with him to slay a demon the blood on your hands trying to save him. But you two fell for my trap you were the center of his fire so if I hurt you then he would jump right in front of you. You probably know the rest don't after all I control you but that vampire Seri broke the control I had over you. That was day you and he became partners. But I was one who taught you who to a killer."

"You murder!" Data shouts out about to run to him.

"NEKO!" I said holding her back from making the same mistake.

I held her back but Phantom escapes she was starting to calm down. I loosen my grip on her but still kept my grip on her.

"Data who was that man and why did he call you Tainted Angel!?" Dan ask her who was quiet.

"So you were killer before you joined Chronos." Ryo said with a cold voice.

Ryo turns around and leaves her with us. We saved the Burgermon and offers two big burgers to Petaldramon and he went to sleep. We walk back but Data kept walking farther and farther away from us. I was beginning to worry about her after what her father said. We didn't hear her speak at all but I did saw a tear slide down her cheek. When we got back the Burgermon name the two burgers the first one Little Tommy and the other one Brave Neko. We didn't see Ryo anywhere they said that he went back to the Real World.

"Come on we better get on board to the Red Morning Star." I said walking to the Trailmon.

Data follows me like shadow Bokomon was becoming more and more carious why is Data is only following me. We board the Trailmon but Data went in a different car sitting by herself.

"Hey where's Data?" Zoe ask where's Data is.

"I believe she went in a different car Zoe see?" Bokomon said pointing to the next car over.

We all saw her with her head down holding something in her hands crying I got up walk to next car. When I open the next car I walk over to her sitting next I see a picture in hands it was a picture of Data and boy with her that's probably Seri. He had short red hair and light blue eyes who looks about 14 in the picture.

"Seri was the one who brought me out of tainted and brought me into the light. Like you did when you and I met Kouji." Data said forcing a smile.

"My guess that's Seri in that picture so he was a vampire?" I ask Data if that Phantom guy is telling the truth.

"Yes he was but a good vampire he was reason why I'm still alive he died protecting me but as weapon I was suppose to protect him." Data said telling the truth.

"Weapon so you can transform into a weapon?" I said surprise about Data's ability.

"Yes I'm called a weapon I never had a wielder ever Seri died. My weapon form is a sword. But I'm the only weapon that can slay demons." Data said explaining about her ability to transform into a weapon.

"What happen to the other weapons like you." I ask her since its probably painful.

"A band of level 10 demons attack us and killed all of us Seri and I are the only survivors left from that attack." Data said looking down, "They even killed my two best friends Sakura and Lilly."

"Sorry I didn't mean to bring back those memories." I said sadly to her since she's been though so much.

"Its okay after all Seri would say _"Data when ever your sad, upset, or lonely always think on the positive side of things." _I can hear him say it already." She said remembering those words.

I held out my hand to her and said "Come on let's go sit with the others."

She holds out her hand and we walk back to car where everyone else is at. We saw Ryo standing there in front of us. I got in front of her because I don't want her to be hurt again.

"Data you've been through much worse things than any of us. You were control by the tainted darkness, lost you two best friends, and lost your partner/boyfriend. So I guess from all that happened to you for the past few years you've grown." Ryo said hugging her tightly.

We saw tears sliding down one by one she then cries. After all these years she been bottle up like this and now she's been accept the way she's is. After she stop crying she let's go and smiles at us.

"Thank you." Data said softy ***gasp* *heartbeat***

We saw Data shaking about something I grab hold of her trying to calm her down but nothing seems to be working. Until she starts to glow blue like last time suddenly she passed out that's when we saw him Seri she late partner and boyfriend.

"She's grown for the past few years." Seri said smiling looking at Data, "Kouji look after her for me."

"Huh what you were inside Data this whole time?" I ask Seri about being inside of Data.

"Sorry I wanted to see her to try to make some friends. It looks like she had plenty of friends. Thank you," Seri said starting to fade, "By the way Kouji she may find a new wielder soon. ***Kisses Data on the forehead* **Goodbye Data and I love you."

While we saw Seri fading away I saw a tear slide down her cheek again she must have felt Seri's kiss. Once he completely fades away everyone was in tears that Seri protected her in spirit after all these years.

**First Person POV**

"Data…Data…Data!" a voice said shouting out my name.

"***moans* **Kouji what happen….Seri!?" I said looking around, "I could have swore that I felt his spirit."

"He was here with you all this time inside you." Drago said explaining what happen while I was out cold.

"You know I wonder what did Seri meaning that Data will find a new wielder?" Dan said asking himself what he meant, "You don't mean that Data will have a new wielder and I think I now the who it is."

**Everyone looks at Kouji**

"You don't mean that I'm probably going to be her wielder!?" Kouji said pointing to himself.

"That maybe a possibility Kouji after all I'm only a level two weapon." I said telling them what level I'm on.

"Your only a level two?" Takuya said surprise about my level.

"Without a wielder I won't be able to advance to the next level. If I can't then I'll be a level two for the rest of my life." I said explaining to them the catch if I don't find a wielder, "But let's worry about that later right now we need to get to the Red Morning Star!"

So we rode the Trailmon to the Red Morning Star and begin our next adventure in the DigiWorld.


	20. Chapter 20

We were all on a Trailmon on our way to the Red Morning Star until I look out the window quickly.

"Neko what's the matter?" Kouji ask me what I'm seeing outside (I gave everyone permission to cal me by my nickname).

"Do you hear that?" I said since I'm probably the only who can hear it, "It sounds like a flute playing. I think its coming the large…***gasp* *heart beats faster* *starts to shake*** what is this feeling it feels like something's pulling me in the tainted darkness."

"Neko what's wrong!?" Dan ask me why I'm shaking.

**Kouji's POV**

Data was still shaking Ryo was trying ask to her but she couldn't respond. Everyone try to get thought her but they couldn't but when I try to something happen to her. She starts to calm down and begins to glow…white the same color as Lobomon. Once the glows fades she nearly passed out I caught her in time.

"Kouji?" Data said starting to wake up.

"Neko you're okay!?" I ask worry about her for what happen to her.

"What just happen to her?" Gingka ask looking at Bokomon.

"Since Data was control by the tainted darkness once. Then something at the Red

Morning Star is retracting to her experience when Phantom control her." Bokomon said suggesting that's what's happening to Data, "It must have happen as we get closer the Red Morning Star."

"I think that I've been here before." Data said trying to remember, "***gasp* **Dorumon I think this is where Spiral Mountain used to be!"

"Your right so that means that going back to last battle we spend together here in the DigiWorld." Dorumon said remembering the final battle.

"Spiral Mountain where the nine children defected the Dark Masters. You don't mean that you're…" Bokomon said explain the history about Spiral Mountain.

"Yes I was one of nine children that came here to save the DigiWorld." Data remembering the painful memory.

While Data was looking out the window I saw a fist forming in her hand holding something. Her fist starts to relax and she opens her hand we saw a strange pendent.

"Sis what's that?" Gingka asks her what the pendent is.

"Seri gave it to me when he died. He told me to use when I'm ready." Data explain to us about the pendent.

_**First Person POV**_

_***Flashback***_

**I was on the hard, cold ground at an abandoned house in the mountains. I was starting to wake saw Seri laying on the ground bleeding to death. I run over to him trying to stop the bleeding.**

"**Seri please wake up stay with me!" I shout out crying trying to keep him awake.**

"**Data your alright I'm glad." Seri said putting his hand on my cheek and handing me something, "Here I was going to give you this on your birthday but I want you to have to. You'll know when you need it but not now okay."**

"**No please don't leave alone!" I said crying harder.**

**Seri put his hand on my cheek again he weakly come closer to face. That's when he kiss me on the lips it felt warm and I start to glow light blue. Once he broke the kiss he tells me that he gave me five of his powers. He lays back down starts to close his eyes.**

"***gasp* Seri please stay awake! Don't leave me I don't want to be alone again!" I said trying to make him stay awake again.**

**But it was too late Seri was….gone. I cry hard on chest I didn't care that I got blood on my clothes. The pendent he gave me was white oval with a black symbol on it. I grip the pendent tightly by the time Train and the others came they were too late. They saw me cover in blood Train walks to me and sees Seri gone.**

"**Data…" Train about to say something but cut off.**

"**Phantom did this Seri died protecting me!" I shout crying.**

"**Big sis let's build a proper burial for Seri." Eve said trying calm me down.**

"**Okay I know the perfect place." I said softly getting on my feet.**

**We took him where Seri and I first met and had our first kiss. We bury him Eve and Train made a headstone for him. I sang a song once I finish we left that when everything black. Two weeks later I wake up found myself back at the apartment I saw Train sleeping on an armchair beside the bed. I slowly get up I groan in pain since my whole body hurts. I accidentally woke up Train from my body hurting he moves quickly trying not to make me move much. **

"**Sven we need more pain killers!" Train shouts out telling Sven to get more pain killers. **

"**Here!" Sven said running with the pain killers.**

"**Thanks." I said taking the pain-killer for the pain in my body, "It wasn't a dream was it."**

**Train shakes his head no**

**I cover my mouth crying for Seri's death. We stay quiet for the moment until Train said something to break the silence.**

"**The others and I talk while you out cold. We decide once you're heal we'll take you home at Shibuya back to your cousin's home." **

_***Flashback Ends***_

"Takuya do you remember the date I came back?" I ask Takuya the day I came back.

"It was December 24, 2012 Christmas Eve." Takuya said remembering the day I came back, "Hang on are saying that was five days after Seri died!"

"Yes I pretended to happy so I wouldn't let you guys find out where I was for a year." I said telling them the story on the I came back.

The Trailmon stops suddenly I nearly fell again but Kouji caught me just in time. Then the Trailmon kick us out because that's how far his going. Trailmon goes backwards leaving us behind.

"Come on we're only a few feet right Data?" Takuya said to me, "Data?"

I was shaking because the tainted darkness was getting to me again. Kouji touch my shoulder I was starting to calm down again. That's when my pocket starts to glow I reach in my pocket found my pendent glowing. The white glow spread thought me thought-out my body. That's when I disappear in front of their eyes transport me somewhere.

**Dan's POV**

What just happen to Data she just disappear in front of our eyes. I look around there's no way she went into the water she can't swim. I only have one more place the Red Morning Star.

"Come on if Neko is in there we better go look for look for her." Kouji said walking forward.

We all continue walking to the Red Morning Star hoping we'll find Data in there somewhere. What we didn't know that Data is in danger already.

**First Person POV**

I was running the woods trying to get away from someone or something. Until I was saved by someone I wasn't hoping that it wasn't Anubis but thankfully it wasn't it. It was….Ryuga I try to get up and run away but then everything went black.

**Takuya's POV**

We were still walking looking for Data until we saw a pure white wolf walking in front of us the wolf was looking at Kouji as if it's telling him something.

"My guess that you know where Neko is at?" Kouji ask the white wolf.

The wolf motion us to follow her so we did until we got a cave we heard a whistle and the wolf runs inside.

"Yuki what is?" a voice ask the wolf.

The wolf pull someone out of the cave we saw that it was Ryuga. Gingka takes out his beyblade and aims it at Ryuga but he didn't take out his beyblade.

"Follow me." Ryuga said taking us inside the cave.

When walk inside we saw Data laying there on a pile of leaves with Ryuga's jacket covering her as a blanket. There were bandages all over her body it looks like she been asleep for hours.

"Don't worry your friend will be alright I'm impress that she survive an attack from an Animaoid." Ryuga said sitting against a rock.

"So your like Data you have animal DNA also you're a Animaoid." Ryo said looking at Data and Ryuga.

"Father what are Animaoid?" Gingka ask Uncle Ryo what are Animaoid.

"Animaoid are people born with animal DNA like Data and Ryuga. This is where they were born but demons attack them. The only two survivors were a girl with black fox DNA and a boy with dragon DNA." Uncle Ryo said explaining to us about Animaoid.

We saw Data waking up still holding the pendent in her hand. Ryuga told us that she's been holding that pendent in her hand ever since he found her. He also explain that the wolf is his companion her name is Yuki. Kouji was already by her side she tries to get up but she nearly falls but Kouji catches her.

"Soooo this is the girl? Hand her over and I'll leave." Arbormon said holding out his hand.

Data gets behind of Kouji it's almost like she doesn't want to go with Arbormon.

"It seems like I'll just have to take her by force." Arbormon said reaching out his hands.

_**Roundhouse Punt!**_

His arms extend to take Data with him. She grips her pendent tighter suddenly a shield surrounds them reflecting Arbormon's attack.

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution) KendoGarumon**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution) BurningGreymon!**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution) Zephyrmon!**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution) Youkomon!**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution)Korikakumon!**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution) MetalKabuterimon!**

"***gasp* **Kouichi?" I said softly so nobody wouldn't hear me.

We battle Arbormon but another digimon name Duskmon. But Duskmon killed his own allied each time Kouji and Duskmon fought Data felt pain go though her body. Suddenly a strange light appear once the glow fades away we didn't see Duskmon or Data.

**First Person POV**

I was starting to wake up I must have passed out when that strange light transport me somewhere. I found myself in a cave with Duskmon I saw my bandages on the ground and new ones on me. Duskmon must of change bandages but where I saw something he's human the same one I saw in first nightmare I had in DigiWorld.

"Kouichi it that you?" I ask Duskmon to see if its true.

"Yes Neko its me?" Duskmon ask me how I know he's human.

"How...what happen you have a dark aroua?" I ask Duskmon who is my friend Kouichi answering his question.

"I'm not sure but I want to help you but I can't break free." Kouichi said wanting to break free of the tainted darkness.

"I better go Takuya and the others maybe worry about me. But I promise that I'll free you from the tainted darkness." I said holding my hand.

Kouichi shakes my hand hoping the same thing I began to walk to look for the others. I look back at Duskmon waving bye to him he waves back at me.

"Data…Data…Data where are you!?" Kouji shouts out calling my name.

"Kouji I'm over here!" I shout back at him telling me where I'm went.

"Data don't do that ever again you had us worry!" Kouji shouts at me worry, "Anyway at least your safe you didn't run into Duskmon when you disappear did you?"

"No I didn't I was in a cave a few miles from here." I said pointing in the direction where I was at.

"Data hang on your bandages they're change." father said looking at my new bandages,

"Who change them?"

"I don't know someone probably change them while I was still out cold at the cave I was at." I said lying protecting Duskmon.

Dan and Gingka give me a hard stare I forgot they can tell when I'm lying. They said that

I'm not lying they must know that I ran into Duskmon so Gingka and Dan must be covering me.

"Duskmon change your bandages did he?" Dan said guessing it was him who change my bandages.

"Yes and first of all you mean Kouichi." I said turning around saying Duskmon's real name.

Dan and Gingka were now confused about now I know Duskmon's true identity.

"Duskmon what are doing here!?" JP ask yelling at Duskmon.

"_Help me!" Duskmon thought for help, "Please I need help I can't break out of the darkness."_

I could hear Duskmon's thoughts I close my eyes concrete on my thoughts to help Duskmon.

"_Kouichi it's me Data I'm here to help!" I shout thoughts to Kouichi, "First you must focus on the light of the darkness. There are two sides of darkness there is one half is use for evil and the other is use for good. You must focus on the good side of darkness!"_

Gingka and Dan were the first to notice that I began to glow white again. But was cut off when Duskmon and Kouji began to fight. I can't take it anymore I began to run to them try to stop them from fighting.

"Stop it!" I scream making them stop, "Stop it Kouichi and Kouji no more fighting!"

Duskmon and Kouji stop fighting and see me crying. I beg them to stop and try to help Duskmon to tell Kouji who he really is.

"Data?" Duskmon said finally getting what she's saying.

"Huh what's going Data?" Tommy ask me about how Duskmon knows my name.

I close my eyes and began glow white again then spirit appears next to me.

"Kegareta!" I said happy to see her.

**Soul Connection!**

**Kouji's POV**

I don't know what's going but I saw the spirit go inside Data. When the light fades away Data was in a different form.

**Tainted Angel!**

Data was wearing a white dress with a black symbol on it. She also had wings one was black the other pure white. Her hair turn into white like snow with black lowlights. Her pendent was around her neck on a black choker. Lastly is her eyes her left red and the other light blue.

"That's it that's why that name sounds familiar!" Bokomon said opening his book trying to

find something, "Tainted Angel was a Angeloid born in between light and darkness. She must have been with Data this whole time!"

"What!" Dan shouts out shock about Data.

"Please stop this Kouji and Kouichi!" Data said but it wasn't really her, "We don't have to worry about Data she's alright. My name is Kegareta."

Her pendent begin to glow and so did Duskmon she's trying to help him. I can tell that its painful to her. Once she was done she flies back down to ground Data turns back to normal and passed out from using that much energy. I run over to Data picking her up and see that she's just sleeping. Then something happens Duskmon turns back into his human form we were shock that what Kouichi looks like. Then Kouichi's D-Tector starts to glow and two new spirits went inside the new D-Tector.

"Why do you look like me?" I ask him why he looks like me.

"Kouji he's your older twin brother." Data said waking up.

"_What!" _I thought shock that Kouichi is my older twin brother.

"Please you got to believe me what I'm saying is true." Data said trying to get up but wince in pain.

"Data what's the matter!?" Gingka ask worry about her.

"**S**_**ome of her scars she got from Phantom. Some of them must have reopen!" Kegareta said worry about her reopen wounds.**_

"Huh how can we see you?" Drago ask Kegareta how we can see her.

"It's my decision to show myself I can't let Data died she has a larger role in her life. That goes you too Kouji and Kouichi." Kegareta explain to us about a larger role Data has,

"First let's get back to the cave and I'll heal her there. But she still needs to be bandages on her."

I carry her back to the cave Kegareta told me to lay her on her stomach. Then take off her what I saw was shocking there was scars all over her back. Kegareta puts her hands on her back then her hands starts to glow. Data starts screaming in pain I held her hand tightly once Kegareta was done I put the new bandages on Data.

"You can come in now." I said telling everyone to come in.

They all saw the scars on her back. Dan runs outside looking like he's about to vomit from the sight of Data's scars.

**Dan's POV**

I had to run outside once I got outside from the sight I vomit from when I saw Data's scars.

"Huh Dan is it you're okay?" Kouichi ask me guessing my name.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that I never saw Data like this that's all." I said trying not to lose my temper, "But how does she know your name?"

"Huh so your friends with Neko?" Kouichi ask me if I'm friends with Data.

"How do you know Data's nickname?" I ask him shock that he knows her nickname.

"So she hasn't told you yet that we're in a school club together?" Kouichi said to me that I didn't know about, "I got to tell that she's a good singer."

"Huh what school do you go to?" Takuya comes out asking what school he goes to.

"Shibuya Middle School I'm in all of her classes. But in English she's a great writer you should hear her stories! Not to mention in Art class she's a great drawer too!" Kouichi said telling us what classes she has with her.

"Huh I remember you you're her lab partner aren't you!?" Takuya ask him pointing at him.

"Guilty as charge!" Kouichi said blushing.

"What club she is in?" father ask him about the club.

"We're in a band call Rhythm Thieves." Kouichi said telling us the name of the band.

"Wow I wonder how's Matt going to be if he finds out about this?" Dorumon said trying to imagine how Matt is going to retract to this.

"I think he'll die from shock if we tell him." a voice said behind.

"I guess you got a point there Data." I said agreeing with my twin sister, "Huh Data!?"

"Hi!" she said smiling at us.

"How do you feel?" Terra ask her partner.

"I feel great although it still doesn't make sense that my scars reopen. I mean I was hit on the back lot's of times and they haven't reopen." Data said telling us that she's hit on back a lot.

"I think Phantom maybe behind this." Kegareta suggesting how her scars reopen.

Data reaches in her pocket and takes out a bullet.

"What's that?" Tommy ask her what's in her hand.

"It's a special bullet that's made of the same material of my gun." Data explains to us about the bullet, "Sephiria the Captain of the numbers gave it to me. One for Train and the other one for me."

"What are you doing to do with it?" Zoe ask Data what she's going to with the bullet.

Data takes out her gun open it and puts the bullet inside the gun close it.

"You're not going to kill him are you?" Kouji said as his eyes widen.

"Well to tell you the truth ***pulls out a paper* **Phantom has been my target this whole time. I was hoping that he'll come after me." Data said showing us the an official government paper.

"Huh Operation Phantom Slay?" Ryuga said reading the paper.

"That's right since I was controlled by the tainted darkness than I'll have the better chance beating him since I know his weakness." Data said explaining the plan to us.

"So you are going to kill him?" father ask Data about killing Phantom.

"Not exactly I'm going to have to stun him first then I'll take him back to base. That's where he'll be taken care of." Data said explaining the other half of the plan.

"Right even if you were nearly killed by Phantom twice." Kegareta said folding her arms.

"Kegareta stay out of this!" I shout out at Kegareta to stay out of my life when I was a Sweeper.

"Huh twice I thought you were nearly killed by him once?" Zoe ask Data about her being nearly killed twice.

"Nope the truth is when Seri and Data first met while she was under the control of Phantom. Seri manage to break the control but Phantom nearly killed her. Thankfully she survived the attack from Phantom." Kegareta explain to them the story how Seri and I first met.

"That's enough talking for the day let's get some sleep we have a long journey before us." Data said trying to change the subject.

**Kouji's POV**

So we all play along and went to sleep. I couldn't because I heard Data crying softy because she remembers the pain she went thought when she was under the control of Phantom. Kegareta appears in front of her trying to confront her. Kegareta looks at me knowing that I was looking at Data since I'm worry. That's when I notice that Data she quiet too quiet. I got up quickly checking her pulse and gave out a relive sigh knowing that she's okay she probably cry herself to sleep. So I went to sleep too not knowing what danger lurks before us.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kouji's POV**

When Data freed Kouichi from the control of the tainted darkness. We found out that Kouichi is my older twin brother. Data already knew about since Kouichi has the same classes as her. They're also in band together call Rhythm Thieves. I woke up look around but didn't find Data anywhere I got worry and look around more.

"Neko where are you!?" I shout out her nickname looking for her.

"Kouji what's the matter?" Kouichi asks me why I'm shouting.

"I can't find Neko she's gone missing!" I shout explaining to Kouichi

"She's not the only one I can't find Dan, Drago, or Terra they're gone too." Ryuga said that Data's not the only one.

While we were all talking we heard a dragon's roars. We run to the source of the roars and saw Dan and Data fighting someone some masked man. Expect Data was bruise all over her trying to move but she couldn't.

"Razenoid get the girl!" the masked man said to his bakugan to get Data.

The bakugan name Razenoid was reaching out for Data until someone runs to her and saves her.

"Have some nerve kidnapping a girl who is wound." A man said carrying Data in his arms.

He has long black hair, blue cat-like eyes, and has wings of bird. He said that he's the guardian of the Tainted Angel. Its his job to protect the Tainted Angel at all cost for she role is important for both worlds.

"Hand over the girl you have no idea what power she has." the masked man said pointing to Data.

"It doesn't matter I promise Yuri that I'll protect Data from you." the man said still holding Data in his arms.

"He's right we have to protect them." the man said appearing out the black smoke.

"Master Ruiko!" the man said surprise.

"So what does the Nura Clan want with Data Hagane?" the masked man ask the two man.

"What you don't know that she and Dan are adopted am I right Ryo Hagane?" the man

name Ruiko ask him.

"Yes they were adopted when they were babies. But how do you know them?" Ryo ask Ruiko.

"That's because that Yuri is their mother is part weapon, human, and Animaoid. While their father Daichi is part human, wielder, and yokai. Though I have to admit Dan looks like their mother while Data looks like their father." Ruiko said pointing at Dan and Data,

"They are twins but Dan is a minute older than Data. I'm their cousin Ruiko Nura"

"WHAT!" we all shout out surprise that Dan and Data true family.

"I have enough of this Razenoid attack the boy in the bandana!" the masked man said commanding Razenoid.

**First Person POV**

Razenoid is starting to attack Kouji I jump off of the man's arms and start running to save Kouji. Then the my wings from whenever I'm Tainted Angel come out so I fly and grab Kouji by the arm.

"What how did she!?" the masked man ask angrily.

The masked man then holds out his hand and sends out a huge amount of force and aims it at me. When the huge force hits me then we begin to fall.

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution) Lobomon!**

Kouji catches me and lands on the ground on his feet. Ruiko looks at us telling us to get out of here.

**Slide Evolution; KendoGarumon!**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution) JagerLoweemon!**

I hop on Kouji and he runs to Dan as I call back Terra I hold out my hand so Dan can grab mine. Once I got closer to Dan Razenoid was about to attack Dan. We aren't going to get there in time until JagerLoweemon came to help us and get Dan just in time.

"Get them out of here away from Mel Mag!" Ruiko said telling them to get Dan and I away from the battlefield.

**At a Cave Away from the Battlefield**

"Damn how long do have to stay here!?" Dan shouts out hitting the wall of the cave we're hiding at.

"Dan just relax I'm sure when its clear we'll go back." I said trying calm him down.

"It looks clear we should get going before Mag Mel finds us. There a castle just a couple of miles from here. Once we get there we'll hid there and wait for the others there." Kouji said still in his Beast Mode.

"Okay fine but who are you then?" Dan ask JagerLoweemon.

"***laughs a little* **Dan that's Kouichi!" I said telling him who JagerLoweemon is.

"How do you know its me?" Kouichi ask me I know its me.

"This is the weird part you see I have the ability to see people's souls." I said laughing nervously.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Drago said surprise about the power that I have.

"Data I said it once and I'll say it again…you are one special yet strange girl." Dan said the same thing like he did 1 year ago.

After we talk for a while then we got going to the castle Kouji and Kouichi saw a couple miles from here. I got Kouji and Dan got on Kouichi and rode to the castle but I felt familiar beating in heart.

"It sound someone has a crush!" Kegareta said happily eavesdropping though my thoughts.

"Kegareta stay out of this!" I shout back though my thoughts.

"Oh come on admit it you like Kouji." Kegareta said trying to make me admit that I like Kouji.

"Okay I admit I like Kouji don't you dare tell him!" I shout thought back at Kegareta telling her that don't Kouji that I like me.

"We're here look!" Kouji said seeing the castle up ahead.

When we got the castle we got off of Kouji and Kouichi and they change back. We open the door to the main hall we walk in not knowing that danger lurks inside.

**Takuya's POV**

Kouji and Kouichi took Dan and Data away from the battlefield. Mag Mel got away but he said that Data will not but herself when you find her. What did you mean by that?

"No…we have to find them now Data is in danger!" I shout flying in the direction Kouji,

Data, Dan, and Kouichi went to, _"Please be okay!"_

**First Person POV**

I was walking around the castle Kouji, Kouichi, Dan, Terra, Drago, and I are hiding since I was bored and have nothing to do. While I was walking I saw a shadow in another room so I enter with my D-Tector and gun I look around to see if any one is in the room. I heard someone behind me I quickly turn around then someone starts to attack me.

**Kouichi's POV**

Kouji and I were looking for some wood for a fire until Takuya and others come running in worry and frighten about something.

"Where is Data!?" Takuya shouts out wondering where Data is.

"Takuya what's going?" Kouji ask him why he's shouting.

"Its Data we have to find her. I don't know why but Mag Mel said that when we find her she won't be the same!" Takuya explaining to us about what Mag Mel said about Data not being the same.

***Boom***

We heard an explosive coming from the other side of the castle so we run to where we heard the explosive. By the time we got there we saw Data not looking to well and she was fighting some sort of monster that's not a digimon, Animaoid, or a yokai.

"Neko hang on we're coming!" I shout as we run to help her.

"No don't!" Data said shouting back telling us to stay back.

"Damn I thought the Sweeper Alliance and I took care of you back at Kraken Island a year ago." Data said probably thinking about something when she was Sweeper.

"Did she say Kraken Island that's where the Sweeper Alliance and Chronos battle the Apostles of the Stars. Was she a prisoner there?" Zoe said remembering that day.

"No she was there battling with us." a man said behind our backs.

"Train!" everyone was expect me since I didn't know the man.

"Hang they're the one that attacked her when we were on Neathia!" Dan said remembering when those things attacked her.

While she was fighting them one of was behind about to attack her until someone she's knows helps her.

Data turns around shouts out "Well its about time Yami what took you so long!?"

The boy name Yami said with his southern accent "Sorry partner! You know how tough it is tracking you since you've been traveling a lot with your job at the…"

"Don't even dare say what my job is!" Data shouts back at Yami not wanting us to know what job she has.

"Huh Takuya do you know what their talking about?" Train asks us since he doesn't know what's going.

"Well she works as an assistant at the Shibuya Physic Research. Every time she comes home from a case she always comes home with bandages on her." Takuya explaining

what Data's job is to us.

"What kind of cases does she do?" Kouji ask him frighten for what he might hear.

"Ghost hunting that's what she does for a living." Takuya said remembering the times she comes home with bandages all over her.

After Data and Yami defeated the monster they walk to us but Data passed out but Kouji and I catch her we notice that she just fell asleep from the fighting.

**First Person POV**

**Two Hours Later**

I was still asleep from the fight against the Nanotoalist and the last thing I heard was Kouji and Kouichi shouting out my name. I was now starting to wake up I look around I was in an old bedroom with Kouji and Kouichi sleeping one each of the chair. I guess they are twins like Dan and I. I try to get out of bed but I was struggling to stand up so I grab the nearest object then I try to grab the next object but I fall on the ground. I accidentally woke up Kouji and Kouichi when they saw me on the ground they run to me.

"Kouichi go get Ryo and Train!" Kouji said telling his brother get go get Train and Ryo.

Kouji picks me up and carries me back to the get bed. I notice that his bandana wasn't on his head but it was on my right arm.

"You got hurt by one of those Nanotoalist since we didn't have bandages I wash my bandana and tied it to your arm." Kouji explains to me why his bandana is on my arm.

I look down showing a light blush "Thanks Kou."

"Kou?" Kouji said confuse by the nickname.

"Yeah it's a nickname for you since I have a nickname so I thought it would be fair for you to have nickname." I said smiling.

"Okay but what are you going to call the others?" Kouji ask me about nicknames for everyone else.

"I'm not sure but I'm feeling better!" I said smiling at him trying to getting.

I try to get but I nearly fall Kouji caught me in time. He helps me walking to door taking me to where the others are at. When we got closer I heard Takuya's voice and everyone else's. I also heard Ryo and Train footsteps and they saw me hanging on to Kouji.

"Data! Kouichi told us that you fell when you were trying to get up!" father said to me what he heard from Kouichi.

"Yeah I did but its probably from fighting the Nanotoalist." I said telling that's why I fell down.

"How long was I asleep?" I ask them for how long I was asleep.

"First let's get you in something to sit before your legs give out again." Kouji said helping to the room where they were in.

"Okay ***gasp* **Get down!" I shout pulling Kouji down, "***growl* **You again!"

My pupils become thinner again like the time I met Phantom. I try to stand up on my own thankfully my strength has return. It was Haru she has short red violet hair with blood-red eyes. She snaps her fingers then nightmare wolves appear I run to the edge and land on my feet to the ground.

**Death Song Set! **

Once my Death Cross appears my appearance changes also. My clothes change into a white Chinese shirt with the crest of Perseverance on the back in the color black, also wearing black Chinese skirt with the crest of Destiny on it in the color white, with long knee socks one was black the other white, dark-brown flat boots. Next is my hair it's still the same color but is up in a ponytail braided.

***Me (Data) Singing***

_**You Found me by Kelly Clarkson**_

**Is this a dream?  
If it is please, don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb, until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like when everything's right, I can't believe**

**You found me when no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion  
The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
**

**You found me, you found me**

**So, here we are and that's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back, I'm fading out, all that has faded me within  
**

**You're by my side, now everything's fine, I can't believe**

**You found me when no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion  
The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
**

**I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me, you found me**

**And I was hiding 'til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me when no one else was lookin'  
**

**How did you know? How did you know?**

**You found me when no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion  
The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
**

**You found me, you found me**

**You broke through all of my confusion  
The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad and the things in between  
You found me, you found me**

Once I finish singing the sound waves I made destroy the nightmare wolves.

"Damn there's still too many!" I said being surround by nightmare wolves.

"Die Data Hagane." Haru said commanding her nightmare wolves.

I thought I was going to die but someone stop the attack I turn around and saw that I was being surrounded by a light blue light. The nightmare wolves back away from the light I'm being surrounded by.

"Look!" Kouji said seeing someone.

It was girl in her teens with long blonde, blue eyes, wearing white clothes. I don't why but I feels like I met her and Haru before but where?

"Leave her be Haru she has nothing to with this." the girl said getting in front of me.

"Please she doesn't even remember me or you from that one time when she released powers." Haru said to that I don't know.

"Data don't listen a word they said they're our enemies!" Yami shouts out not telling me something.

"You mean you never told her who or what she is!?" the girl ask yelling at Yami.

"What is he talking about Yami?!" I ask him to see if he knows something.

"The Organization you and I work are children that were chosen to part of experiments by someone name Doctor." Yami said telling me about the true origins of the Organization,

"Of course you're different from the rest you aren't infect by the side effects we got from the experiments. So we kept your eye on you for a few years."

"What Doctor that's impossible he died when we rescue Eve from him!" Train said remembering when Doctor died that day.

"He survived and he's my father." Yami said telling us that he's Doctor's son.

_**Lighting Strike!**_

The attack hits me and I scream in pain he attacks me again but I didn't feel pain again instead I saw Kegareta in front of me making herself a shield to protect me.

"Kegareta stop it!" I shout trying to make her stop protecting me.

"No I can't let you die!" Kegareta said using herself as a shield, "Goodbye and thank you."

Those were the last words I've heard from her. Her body dissolves in a white light and she gives me her powers to protect and to protect others with.

"Kegareta was weak Angeloid I don't see why she wanted to be partners with a weak weapon." Yami said coldly to me, "After all you're only a level two weapon."

"That's enough Yami." I said softly with a cold voice.

I hold up my hand and a scythe appears and lands on my hand and I jump to where Yami is. The scythe changes into a hammer I hit Yami with it making him hit the wall spiting out blood in the process. That's when he saw my eyes they were blood-red like a vampire.

"Your eyes so this is the power of a guardian?" Yami said frighten about my new found powers.

My hammer then change back into a scythe I swing it try to hit Yami but he dodges my attacks. The girl and Haru join in to help me so we fought Yami together as a team. I change my weapon into a hammer and I hit him again making him hit the wall while spiting out blood again. He smiles at us and puts he's hand on the floor and a magic circle appears below us.

"Kids get out of there it's a Shadow Death Circle it will kill you and the caster." father said telling us what kind of magic this is.

I brought out my wings and grab the Haru and the girl flying where the others are. But instead of getting in the room with others with fly fast getting Yami out of there. I grab him but my wings disappear I fall holding on to edge with one hand.

"Neko!" Kouji said helping me up.

"Kou!" I shout to Kouji as he pulls me up.

"Hang on I'll help!" Kouichi said helping Kouji and I.

"Data why?" Yami ask me why I save.

"Because nobody doesn't deserves to die at a young age." I said kindly to him explaining why I saved him.

The upper floor collapses below I began to fall but Yami push me to Kouji and Kouichi he falls instead of me. I reach out hand trying to grab but then he disappears in the shadows lost forever.

"Why did he do it why's my life important for that the people I care about die instead of me!?" I shout out crying.

"Because you and Dan are the only who can travel to the negative world." the girl said to us about me and Dan's ability.

"Sorry for not telling you our real names plus Sakura lost to rock, paper, scissor, shoe." Haru said calling the girl by my old friend's name.

"Hang on Sakura and Lilly died when Data and Seri's team were attack by level ten demons!" Kouji said since I told him the story.

They transform to their true forms and I cry for who they are. My friends for I thought they were dead for a year.

"Sakura and Lilly?" I said as tears slide down my cheek, "Why didn't you contact me that you were alive for all these years!?"

"We're sorry but it was the only way to protect you since we promise someone from our past life to protect you from something that will kill you or turn you back to your old self." Lilly said explaining why she didn't tell me that they're alive.

"That's right you and Ryuga aren't the only ones who survive the attack from 200 years ago." Sakura said to us that we're not the only survivors.

After they explain to us about what happen I cry from what I heard from Sakura and Lilly. Kouji puts his hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down.

"Hang your still using hair dye to hide your lowlights?" Sakura said noticing that I'm still using hair dye.

"Come on let's go take off the hair. Zoe would you like to give me and Lilly a hand?" Sakura said as she pushes me the small bathroom.

"It will be a honor!" Zoe said helping them push me to the bathroom.

**10 Minutes Later**

The girls and I walk out of the bathroom and Kouichi and Ryo saw blood-red lowlights in my hair.

"It looks she got her mother's and her father's hair." Ruiko said laughing.

"Hey I haven't notice that necklace before where did you get it?" Zoe ask me about the other necklace.

"When I was six my family and I visited Takuya for the first time. Takuya took me and

Gingka to the park to play. While they went to get the soccer ball I was being pick on by an older kid. Until…" I said about to them the rest of the story but Kouji cut me off.

"Until a kid with short black hair who was the same age as you came to help you. You were worried that you wouldn't see him again so he gave that dragon necklace with the purple crystal on it." Kouji said telling the rest of the story.

"That's right I remember that day hang you're the boy that help Data aren't you!?" Gingka said pointing at Kouji.

"Yep I was the one who helped you." Kouji said telling us the truth.

"Thanks Kou!" I said happily smiling at him.

"Hang on what's with the nickname Data?" Sakura ask me about me calling Kouji, Kou.

"Sakura stay out of this!" I shout at Sakura so she wouldn't find out about my secret.

"Alright spill what's going on and why are you blushing so red!?" Zoe ask me looking at me.

From all the pressure I'm getting from Sakura, Lilly, and Zoe my fox ears and tail pop up.

I cover my ears with hands trying to force them to go back in.

"Guys come on stop doing this to Data I don't think she likes it." Dorumon said helping me.

"Hang now I know why she's blushing so red." Zoe said putting her hands together.

**Everyone looks at Kouji**

"I think I saw a library somewhere so I'm going to do some research to see I can find some information." I said running to library.

**Kouji's POV**

"Hang are you saying that Data likes me!" I shout out surprise and blushing also.

"It's the only explanation we could think plus I can tell that you like her too don't you?" Lilly ask me if a like Data.

"Fine I admit I like her." I said finally admit it that I like Data.

"Zoe I guess you're right about Data and Kouji." JP said remembering the night that Zoe thought that Kouji and Data like each other.

While we were talking we start to hear someone singing so we follow the voice and saw Data singing a song.

_**Kimi way Boku ni Nite iru (You look like me) by See-Saw**_

**Kimi no sugata ha boku ni nite iru  
Shizuka ni naiteru you ni mune ni hibiku**

_**Your appearance looks like mine  
It echoes in my chest as I cry silently**_

**Nani mo shiranai hou ga shiawase to iu kedo  
Boku ha kitto manzoku shinai hazu dakara  
Utsuro ni yoko tawaru yoru demo  
Boku ga eranda ima wo ikitai sore dake**

_**They say that it is better to know nothing  
But I'm not satisfied with that  
Even in this night lying down in emptyness  
I decided to live now – that's all**_

**Kimi no hayasa ha boku ni nite iru  
Hadome no kikanakunaru sora ga kowaku natte  
Boku ha itsu made ganbareba ii no?  
Futari nara owaraseru koto ga dekiru**

_**Your speed resembles mine  
I become afraid of a sky uneffected by any brake  
How long do I have to hold out?  
We can end this together  
**_  
**Doushite mo raku ja nai michi wo eranderu  
Suna ni mamireta kutsu wo harau koto mo naku  
Konna fuu ni shika ikirenai  
Waratte unazuite kureru darou kimi nara**

_**I had to take the difficult road by all means  
I can't dust these shoes stained with sand  
I can only live this way  
You will smile and nod, won't you if it's you**_

**Kimi ni boku kara yakusoku shiyou  
Itsuka boku ni mukatte hashitte kuru toki ha  
Kimi no shisen wo hazusazu ni iyou  
Kitto dare yori jouzu ni uketomeru yo**

_**Let me make a promise  
When you come running to me  
I won't look away from your eyes  
And I will catch you better than anyone else**_

**Kimi no sugata ha boku ni nite iru  
Onaji sekai wo miteru kimi ga iru koto de  
Saigou ni kokoro nakusu koto mo naku  
Boku wo suki de irareru  
Boku ha kimi ni ikasareteru**

_**Your appearance looks like mine  
that there's someone looking at the same world  
No way I can lose my heart at the end  
As you can keep loving me  
I'm kept alive**_

When Data finish her song she's turn around and sees us staring at her. Its been a while since we heard her sing. She jumps down and lands on her feet like a cat.

"What is that song?" Ryo ask her what that song was.

"I'm not sure it just came to me out of blue." Data said trying her best to explain, "Ruiko what happen to mom and dad anyway?"

"We're not they disappear when someone tried to kill you and Dan. You two were five months when it happen." Ruiko explain to us what happen to our parents, "I was hoping that Aunt Yuri and Uncle Daichi put something in one of your memories. Kai tried to do look though but you transformed and beat him half to death."

"Hang that was you that healed me!?" Data said pointing at the Tengu.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scared you two." the Tengu said sorry to Data.

"So what do we do now?" I ask everyone about our next move.

"I'm going to do some research maybe we'll find something here in one of books." Data said looking at the books.

"Data's strong point is research on myths and legends." Train explains to us about her job on the team, "Not to mention she a great mechanic. Every time when my motorcycle or Sven's car breaks out she'll fix."

"Hey some what's that book you have there?" Takuya ask me not knowing what's going to happen.

As he walks to Data but falls since the floor breaks under him.

"I guess now you know how I feel when that's happen to me." Data said looking down at Takuya.

"If your wondering spirits always follow her as long she can remember." Train explains to us about spirits following Data.

"Guys look down here I found some kind of tunnel!" Takuya said motioning us to come down.

One by one we climb down into the tunnel. Kouji and Kouichi went down last before me I climb down Kouji and Kouichi help me down. When Everyone was in I look around and follow a scent that smells familiar. I walk to the direction of the scent by then everyone else follow me. When we got to the end of the tunnel we were in a lab and saw a computer.

"Data do you think you can get it working again?" Train ask me since I'm also a mechanic.

"I can try I better get start so I can try to this started up again." I said opening the door to all the wires.

Everyone expect Train was amaze that I can work this fast on machinery. When I finally got it working we saw a man that look firmiliar.

**Day 20 I have been research to see if it is pobblise if we travel to another world. My wife Haruka Neko will vonlteer to travel another world.**

**Secne changes to a small room**

**As you can see my wife Haruka is in a small room that will keep the energy contain. I gave my wife a special bracelet that will keep her protect from the strong energy. **

**What…what do you want!? Aaaahhh!**

"_**Syo what happen!?"**_

"**Run get out of here now Haruka!"**

**Something attacks her from behind. Syo gets in front of Haruka to protect him from the attack.**

_**Syoooo!**_

The video goes fuzzy I got back down immediately got back down to ground trying to fix it so we can get the video clear again.

While I was trying to fix it the wire it caught on fire and I scream "Ahh!"

"Neko get back!" Kouji said as he and Kouichi pull me back away from the fire.

"I couldn't save the video in time sorry." I said looking down.

"At least you try your best." Gingka said to me trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah but why crossing to another world?" I said confuse why there would do that.

"I'm not sure but let's get out of here." Kouichi said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I got up but what I didn't know that the computer explode causing a huge fire. Everyone runs to emergency exit but the fire spreads around me.

"Neko get out of there!" Kouji said to me

But I couldn't move I'm afraid of fire.

**Execute; Spirit Fusion Evolution (Spirit Evolution) BeoWolfmon! **

**Kouji's POV**

Data just passed out so I pick her up and run to the nearest exit I could find. Both of us

got out just in time before the castle starts to fall. Everyone comes running to me and sees Data out cold. Train immediately takes Data out of my arms lays her down listening to her heartbeat. His eye's widen and immediately begins CPR.

"Damn it Data wake up!" Train said crusing under hid breath while doing CPR on Data.

"Is Data going to be okay?" Tommy ask us crying frighten about Data.

"I'm sure she'll make it she's a fight." Takuya said trying to help us not to give up on Data.

***Coughs hard***

Our eyes turn to Data as she wakes up she looks around seeing us surrounding her. Tries to get up but coughs hard again.

"Here I kept in case you need it again." Train said giving her an inhaler.

She opens it and breath in it so she can get air in her lungs.

"What does she have an inhaler Train!?" Ryo ask him about her duaghter having an inhaler.

"She was in a fire when a gas tank exploded a year ago at the harbor." Train explains the first time Data was in a fire.

When we were talking I put Data on my back and we all walk back to the cave near here so nobody wouldn't find us.


	22. Chapter 22

Kouji rescue me from the fire when the wires exploded while I was trying to fix the computer since we found a lab under nether the castle we hid at. Train had to perform CPR on me since I wasn't breathing at first. But I came around plus I had to use my inhaler again. Kouji picked me up and carry me back to the cave where we were at last time before Kouichi, Dan, Drago, Terra, and I were at last time. When we were all rested up we began to walk to Cherubimon's hideout.

"Are you sure your okay Neko?" Kouji ask me worry about me.

"Yeah I'm sure!" I said cheerfully not wanting him to worry about me.

So we talk a bit and continue to where Cherubimon will be at. I was starting to sense something following us. I pull out my gun and wait for the right moment to strike. As the follower jumps out I point my gun out at the attacker. I saw it was just Train I put my gun away.

"Don't do that you nearly scared me half to death!" I yell at Train for scaring me.

"Hey it wasn't my fault that we were the infamous Black Cat and Midnight Fox!" Train said arguing with me.

"Oh boy you two used to get along so well when we were traveling with Sven and Eve."

Dorumon said remembering the time when Trina and I used to get along, "What happen to you two? After all you guys used to be partners."

Dorumon had a point I mean I haven't seen Train for a year. So I guess that I have no choice but to try get along with Train again.

"Guys look what's that!?" Gingka said looking up at the sky seeing something.

"That's impossible it was destroyed four years ago!" I said frighten for what I saw.

It was the Digimon Emperor's ship but how I saw it get destroy!?

**Digiarmor Energize! Dorumon Digivole armor to…..Dorudaggermon the Dragon of Perseverance!**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Beast Spirit Evolution sequence) Yokoumon!**

Everyone else digivole and went after me. Kouji was first to stop me.

"What is it why are you doing this!?" Kouji ask why I'm going to that ship.

"I have to destroy it! You have on idea what it did four years ago!" I shout out about to tell them some thing but I stop myself from telling them.

Instead I flew to the ship but I bounce back because that was a force field around it. So fall to the ground hard and dedigivole. Everyone runs to me to see if I was alright. Luckily I didn't have any broken bones just a few bruises. I saw Kouji running to me since he's worry the most about me. I told them just a few bruises I stand up and saw that my bruises were gone. Everyone was shock hell even I was that my bruises healed that quick!

"Come on we better get going to Cherubimon's hideout!" I said beginning to walk.

**Kouji's POV**

Everyone just brush it off. But I can tell that Data is hiding something about how she healed so quickly. I'm going to find out what! I saw something beside her like a white wolf and black wolf with her. But I'm just going have to wait until she's ready. While we were walking I notice that Train and Data were acting weird. Then we saw something run out of the trees. It wasn't a digimon, Yokai, Nanotoalist, Animaoid or a demon. It look like a lion but only different. It was heading towards Data. Train got in front of her taking out his gun. He fires at it had but no effect it continue to runs towards them. They jump from the attack but attack Data again. She kept jumping from one spot to another avoiding each attack.

"It took me a while to control this one." Cherubimon said appearing behind us, "It seems to be looking for something."

"CHERUBIMON!" We shout out at the same time.

"_This girl holds great power inside her."_ Cherubimon thought looking at Data.

Cherubimon was looking at Data then told Ranamon and Mercurymon to take Data by force. They attack her but the huge lion got in front of her protecting her from the attacks.

"_I'm here to protect Datatia Delta Naru!" _the lion thought

**First Person POV**

This is crazy why is Flame here!? Someone must have sent him to protect me. The others don't about this expect Dorumon and Terra.

"_Thank you Flame" _I said to the chimera lion through my thoughts.

The chimera told me to hop on. So I did Cherubimon was about to attack Kouji so I told the chimera to run to Kouji so I can grab him. I grab Kouji just in the nick of time. I can tell he's surprise that I know when to grab him. The chimera took us back to the others Kouji got off and Takuya, Zoe, JP, Tommy, Kouichi, and Kouji spirit evolve to fight Cherubimon. But it turns out its an illusion created my Cherubimon. Ranamon and Mercurymon attack us we split up in to teams. I was with Kouji, Kouichi, Drago, Gingka, and Takuya. Train is with Bokomon, Dan, Terra, Ryuga, Neemon. While father is with Zoe, JP, Tommy, Dorumon, Flame, Rai. **Flame is the lion chimera and Ruiko went back to the real world along with Sakura and Lilly plus Ryuga.** Kouji, Kouichi, Drago, Gingka, Takuya, and I went to hide in another cave.

"So what we do now?" I ask the boys our next move.

"We have to find the others then we'll continue to Cherubimon's hideout." Kouji said leaning against the wall of the cave, "But first let's you back to the Real World."

"What why I want to help!?" I said not wanting to go back.

"You can stay with Tai and the others until this is over." Takuya said putting his hand on my shoulder, "At least try to have a normal life."

"Listen I've been fought for Earth seven months ago before I met you and others Kouji!" I said shouting almost telling them the truth.

"Seven months ago that's how many months those aliens been attacking Japan." Gingka said since he's been watching the news, "Do you know something about these attacks?"

I shook my head no fast not telling them anything since I couldn't let them find out about me being a mew. Gingka and Takuya got some ropes and took my backpack since my gun and my spell books are in there. They tied me up making sure I wouldn't run away. It was getting dark so we went to sleep while I was still tied up. Expect me I always come prepare with problems like this. I always have my pocket knife with me I cut the ropes and was about to run out but Kouji and Kouichi were out guarding. I pull out my rope I brought I run to Kouji and Kouichi knocking them out and tying them up. I run into the forest to hide but left my backpack with the others.

**Dan's POV**

**The Next Day**

We were looking for Kouji, Kouichi, Takuya, Drago, Gingka, and Data since we already found the others. When we found them Gingka and Takuya were trying to untie Kouji and Kouichi.

"Where's Data?" I ask wanting to know where my sister is.

"We think she knows something about the aliens attacked on Japan seven months ago." Kouji said still tied up.

"Data really got you two maybe it wasn't a good idea to teach her about pressure points." Train said nervously, "Or giving her a pocket knife."

"You gave my daughter a pocket knife?" Ryo said getting mad at Train.

"A girl needs to protect herself." Zoe said knowing about protecting since she's a girl.

"So let's go look for her!" I said running to look for her.

"Guys look there's someone there!" I shout finding someone.

A couple miles away we walk looking for Data we saw trees knock down and saw a hand under some trees. So we move the trees what we saw Data all busied up all over her body. She wakes up and sees us trying to get up but her ankle is caught underneath a huge branch. Ryo and Train moved the huge branch off her ankle. She gets up quickly and runs at fast speed since chasing criminals has helped her to get in fit. We run after her before she hurts her ankle even more.

**First Person POV**

I was running from the others since I don't want them to know the truth about the alien attacks. Once I got to a lake something attack me I couldn't scream in time. Whatever it was it pull me into the water then everything went black.

"_Kou help me." _I thought as I'm being pull into the deep water.

**Kouji's POV**

I stop running I could sworn that I heard Data calling for help. Everyone stops and looks

at me then I run in the opposite direction hoping Data will be there. But she wasn't I was breathing hard from running. All I saw is a huge lake Kai looks at the lake.

"Kouji what's going on?" Zoe ask me.

"I don't know why but I could have sworn that I heard Data's voice coming from here." I said looking at them.

"I think you did heard Mistress Data's voice I have feeling that she's in the lake." Kai said pointing at the lake.

Kai and Dorumon jumps into the lakes but was bounce back against the tree. The others run to them thankfully they alright.

"_Kou…" _I heard Data's thoughts again.

I saw something shine in the water I put my hand in the water grabbing whatever is in the water. I has afraid because its Data's goggles! I jump into the water and saw Data unconscious inside a huge cocoon. Then I saw a spirit appearing in front of her like its protecting her. I spirit evolve into BeoWolfmon fighting the spirit and defeat it. I continue to swim to Data suddenly I can breath underwater. I hit the cocoon to wake up Data.

"Neko…Neko wake up its me Kouji!" I shout trying to wake up Data but wasn't waking up, "Listen Neko I'm sorry for what happen. You probably didn't want to talk about it. But please wake up because I…I…I love you Datatia Delta Kanbara!"

I saw her waking up and said to me "I love you too Kouji Minamoto."

The cocoon breaks and I swim to Data grabbing her into my arms. We swim up I saw Data kicking her legs in the water for the time. We came up to the surface coughing for air. I smile at her knowing she's alright. But why did she fall into the lake? I told her to try kicking so she can try to swim. So we began swim Dorumon, Rai, and Flame sense something in the water.

"GET OUT NOW!" Dorumon, Rai, and Flame shout out at us sensing something in the water.

Suddenly Cherubimon appears out of the nowhere.

**Execute; Spirit Fusion Evolution (Spirit Fusion Evolution sequence) BeoWolfmon!**

I grab Data jumping out of the water putting her down and we begin to fight Cherubimon without Data.

**Execute; Spirit Fusion Evolution (Fusion Spirit Evolution sequence) Aldamon! **

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Beast Spirit Evolution sequence) **

**MetalKabuterimon!**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Beast Spirit Evolution sequence) Zephyrmon!**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Beast Spirit Evolution sequence) Korikakumon!**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Beast Evolution sequence) JagerLoweemon!**

**First Person POV**

They began to fight without me I have had enough being left out I run to help. I got out my D-Tector.

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Beast Evolution sequence) Youkomon!**

Suddenly my D-3 starts to glow I point it at Dorumon then something happen.

**Dorumon Wrap Digivole to…Alphamon!**

I couldn't believe it Dorumon digivole to his mega level. My attack makes Cherubimon backing away from us. My time was short I dedigivole and land on my feet. I was breathing hard since I was still weak from being pulled into the water. Kouichi changes back running to me since I couldn't. Cherubimon was about to attack until someone blocks the attack.

"KOU!" I yelled worry about Kouji since he blocked Cherubimon's attack.

Kouji falls down to the ground hurt from the attack. I was worry about Kouji being hurt.

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Beast Evolution sequence) JagerLoweemon!**

Kouichi runs to Cherubimon to fight him instead since I can't move from me being weak from being pulled into the water and Kouji being hurt. Plus everyone else was fighting Ranamon and Mercurymon, Dan, Gingka, Train, Ryuga, and Father comes running to Kouji and I. I told them what happen also telling them I can't move since I was still weak and Kouji was hurt. Train picks me up while father takes Kouji. So we can get out of the crossfire but I was more worry about Kouji if only that I never use spirit fusion then Kouji would never have gotten hurt. Soon I became very tired soon everything went black.

**Gingka's POV**

Data just black out I'm worry about her. When we got back to our hideout I open her computer calling Tai and the others for help. One hour later Tai and the others came to help Joe went to Data and Kouji to check on them to see if anything's broken. I saw Kouji was starting to wake up.

**Kouji's POV**

I was starting to wake up. When I woke up I saw Data out cold Joe and the others are here also. I notice she was starting to come around also.

**First Person POV**

I was starting to wake up but something was different about me. I open my eyes seeing Kouji and everyone else around me. I sit up knowing there's something different about me. I sense that someone is coming.

"Takuya…guys you can come in." I said knowing their outside.

"How did you?" Kouji ask surprise.

"I'm not sure I just know." I said confuse like Kouji is.

"Data did you sense, smell, or hear them?" Train ask me how I know.

"I heard their heartbeats." I respond to Train's question.

"Open your left eye." Train said to wanting to see my left eye.

So I open my left eye and saw that its blood-red.

"One of Seri's powers has awaken." Train said knowing the signs, "That power let's you

hear someone's heartbeat."

"Whose Seri?" Tai ask since he doesn't know the truth.

"Seri was Neko's late partner/boyfriend." Kouji said explaining to them, "When he and

Neko were on a call to kill a demon they fell into a trap. The man's name is Phantom he controlled Neko with the power of the tainted and taught her how to be a assassin. Seri died protecting her giving her five of his powers. Seri was the one who brought her of the tainted. Plus she was…" Kouji stopped looking at me to see if its okay to tell. I nod at him saying yes, "she was Number 14 Midnight Fox."

"I don't believe it so after all these years you never told us!" Matt said about to walking forward to me.

"Matt stop!" Tai shout out grabbing on to Matt.

"What hell is the matter how you guys aren't mad!?" Matt said frustrated about me.

I couldn't take it I got up and run into the runs not wanting to hear anymore. Suddenly my chest starts to hurt again like last time. I have to call Lilly quickly or else they won't get here in time. I reach my phone calling Lilly thankfully she pick up and said she'll come pick me up right now. I saw her and Sakura they help me up taking me back to their place.

**Takuya's POV**

I was worry about Data after what Matt said to her. Then I saw Sakura and Lilly there was something bothering them.

"Spill it what's wrong?" I ask them frighten for what I'm going to hear.

Sakura looks at Matt speed walks to him slapping him in the face leaving a mark.

"Its your fault that Data isn't feeling well!" Sakura said yelling at Matt blaming him for something.

"Data told us what happen she at our place. I don't think she's not coming back anytime soon." Lilly said calmly with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Neko isn't feeling well could we see her?" I ask to see if she's okay.

They nod and a magic circle appears under us soon it was transporting us somewhere else. Once the light fades we were at a different location.

"Follow us." Sakura said to us, "Matt stay away from her."

"Where are we anyway?" I ask looking around as we walk.

"This place is an organization that has one job killing demons who break the law." Lilly said explain to us about their job, "Data is one of our best slayers here. Of course that was after Seri died and a lot of things have been happening in her life."

We got to a door Lilly knocks on and sees the door is unlock. Lilly and Sakura got out their weapons and open the door seeing a man with spiky black hair with yellow eyes sitting on a chair helping Data write and read.

"Skye what are you doing here?" Sakura ask the boy why he's here in Data's room.

"Helping Data with reading and writing problems that's all." Skye said telling us why he's here, "By the way Yoru fall asleep on her bed again."

"I figure Yoru would be here." Sakura said since she knows the boy.

"Data how are you feeling?" Lilly ask her if she's feeling alright, "Cause if you're feeling alright you can try to stand."

Yoru begins to wake up and crawls into Data's arms. He looks up to her more like a mother than an older sister. I saw an IV connect to her arm giving her fluids.

"Hum care to explain to us why Yoru is so attach to Data?" Kouichi ask them about Yoru.

"Yoru is a weapon like Data." Lilly said looking at Data and Yoru, "This place is where weapons, demon, vampire, werewolves, yokai, wielders, and shape shifters come to fight for justice. Yoru looks up to Data like a mother since his real parents were killed by a demon. He hasn't spoken a word since."

"She's right I'm a werewolf while Lilly is a vampire." Sakura said telling us what they are,

"Data is a special girl thought she's part yokai, cat, weapon, wielder, cyclonia, and human."

"I can see why when Data was a baby there was a very slim and dim chance that Data would never talk. But when a couple a kids threw rocks at her because of her appearance one hits her head. A few days later when her head injure healed I was giving Gingka, Takuya, and Data dinner." Ryo said telling us a story, "Gingka…Takuya do you remember the word she word on that day."

"Yeah it was apple." Gingka said smiling about that day, "Whenever I eat an apple I always remember that day right Takuya?"

"Yeah it was truly a miracle when it happen." Takuya said remembering that day also,

"So the only words she knew back then were big brother, dad, my name, good night, good morning, and apple!"

We were all shock by what happen to Data when she was little.

"But why her appearance?" Zoe ask about that.

"A child of who is born with blood stain in their hair will have a great burden on their shoulders. Light and Darkness with combine their power along with Destiny but Harmony will follow after them. The four will combine their powers and defeat the great evil that wants to destroy time." Ryo said telling us another legend.

"I heard about that legend it is said that child will find great friends and comrades. The child will give something up in return for defeating the great darkness." Lilly said hearing about the legend.

"Light and Darkness are referring to you and Kouichi since you two are the Warriors of Light and Darkness. I'm the Warrior of Destiny but the Warrior of Harmony I'm not sure I've been looking for her for a very long time." Data said finally talking with Yoru still in her arms asleep.

"How's your chest does it hurt still." Lilly ask he about her chest.

"No not anymore." Data said to us.

I was glad that she's alright but we heard Lilly gasp covering her mouth. Data gets something out of her pocket giving it to Lilly. When she open it there was pills inside. Sakura takes three swallowing them. I saw fangs soon her fangs retract.

"The pills Lilly ate are blood tablets for vampires only." Sakura explains to us about blood tablets.

We were about to talk until heard alarms go off. The lights went off after a few seconds red lights came on.

"Something must be wrong with the generator." Lilly said but then she had a worry look on her face, "Something is wrong I smell demons here."

Data made a small noise as she holds her nose.

"Neko what's wrong!? Ryo ask her why she's holding her nose.

"Doesn't anyone smell that?" She ask us if we smell something.

None of us don't smell anything this is getting more weird ever minute.

"Data since you can smell it you should follow it to find the source." Lilly said to Data.

"One problem Lilly…the doors are lock." Sakura said pointing to the lock doors.

"Maybe Data can teleport herself out." Dorumon suggest to us.

"Also a problem remember the only two times when I use my transportation powers I crash land into a tree when you and I went to New Vestoria. The second time was when I was at Toy Town with Takuya, Kouji, and Tommy." Data said telling us about the only times she use her powers, "Remember Dorumon you crash land into a brush when you were with me at New Vestoria."

"You crash land into a tree that has to hurt?" Kouji ask shock, "Hang on that bright light was you when we were at Toy Town!?"

**Data nods yes**

Data pulls out the IV needle in her and stands up.

**First Person POV**

I close my eye thinking about that I'm out of my room soon I bright flash of light takes me

somewhere. Soon I was in the janitor's closet well at least I got one thing right. I walk of the closet following the bad smell. What I didn't know that I was falling into a trap. I felt someone behind me knocking me out I felt arms carrying me the person then carries me on his shoulder.

"_Kou can you hear me?"_ I ask Kouji I he can hear me.

"_Yeah what's the matter?"_ Kouji ask me.

"_I don't know why but I think someone has me." _I tell Kouji what's happening around me.

I woke up seeing a man carrying me. I was still half-conscience but enough to stun him I use my ice magic to make him let go of me. But I push myself back to a window breaking it. I have cuts all over my right arm I was awake now finally. I continue to run to the engine room to fix the generator. When I got there I began to fix but a demon appear I turn my left arm into a sword since I'm part weapon. I kill the demon and continue working on the generator until I got the light back on. Something attacks me I began to fight him he has short brown hair, blue and brown eyes, pale skin.

"Who are you?" I ask the man for his name weakly.

"Syaoran." the man said as he tells me his name.

I stand up and began to fight him. I transport him outside so I won't bring the building down. We were outside fighting soon everyone came out to see what was going on.

**Execute; Spirit Fusion Evolution (Spirit Fusion Evolution sequence) BeoWolfmon!**

Kouji runs to me helping me fight. Syaoran uses his powers to push me against a tree. Then everything around went black and white.

**Kouji's POV**

Data black out but something's wrong I don't know why but I have a feeling something's going on with that man. Tai and Matt got Data so they can get her to the infirmary. I turn around and saw the man she was fighting gone.

"Who was that?" I ask since the man is gone.

I heard a loud ouch so I run to where I heard the loud ouch seeing that Data is awake. Lilly and Sakura were taking out pieces of small glass out of her arm.

"Ouch that hurts!" Data said shouting painfully, "Can't give something that ease the pain a little!"

"Its your fault for using your ice magic on the kidnapper. You made him throw you to the glass window of the training room." Lilly said as she pulls out the small glass out of her

arm.

"Excuse me but weren't you one who told to find the source of the bad smell" Data said with a sly look on her face.

"She has a point Lilly." Sakura said agreeing Data.

Soon we all laugh at the comment Data made to Lilly. Soon the laughter got louder since

Sakura needs to check on me since I was fighting too. I only have small cuts Lilly said that they heal within a few days.

"How about Data can just heal you?" Dorumon said as Data covers his mouth.

Since her secret is out she explains that she also has the power to heal. But last time she healed someone she almost broke that person's arm.

"Just give it a try." I said taking the risk.

She nods and closes her eyes her hand begin to glow and my cut began to heal at a fast rate. We were amaze by the power Data has.

"Huh yahoo I got it finally!" Data shouts happily.

We soon went back to DigiWorld to fight the last two Legendary Warriors.

**First Person POV**

I sense it was Cherubimon he's still alive.

"Cherubimon he's still alive." I said to everyone.

Kouji was about to say something to me but then I disappear someone or something taking me somewhere else.

**Cherubimon's Hideout**

**One Hour Later**

I was beginning to wake up I found myself in a small room. There was no windows expect a small opening at the door. I heard running footsteps and heard a familiar voice.

"Neko…Neko…Neko answer me are you here!?" Kouji said shouting to find me.

I run to banging on the door shouting "Kou I'm here…Kou…Kou!"

"Stand back I'm going to knock the door down!" Kouji shouts out to me.

_**Beo Saber!**_

Kouji knock downs the door with his attack. I run to him into his arms crying he blushes

but hugs back since he was worry about me.

He changes back asking "Are you alright!?"

"Yeah I'm fine!" I said happily, "But how did you know I was here?"

"Sakura follow your scent and found you here somewhere." Kouji explains to me how they found me, "Come we better get out."

I take Kouji's hand and we start running to find the others. Kouji then gives me my backpack since I left it with them. We continue to run until we got outside and discover that we're high up. I close my eyes brought out my wings Kouji wraps his arms around my waist we run and jump I began to flap my wings. We flew down I wings went back inside me. Kouji and I were about to run until something force us to ground.

"You think you can escape from me Data?" Phantom said appearing in front of us.

He picks me up by the neck choking me by the throat. I couldn't breath I heard everyone voices.

**Train's POV**

Phantom was choking Data and Kouji is out cold. I run to man to help Data but something force me back away from them. Data grabs his wrist and dislocate it. He

screams in pain making him let go if Data. When he let's go of Data but something's wrong with her. She stands up opens her eyes they were both blood-red.

"What the hell!?" Kouichi shouts as he watches Data fight the man.

"That's Phantom the man who killed Seri." I said calmly to everyone.

"So that's Phantom?" Tai said shock.

Her left arm turns into a sword still fighting Phantom. But something doesn't seem right

as if she's a whole new different person.

"So when can I attack the light boy Suga?" Ranamon ask Mercurymon as they hide.

"NOW!" Mercurymon said shouting about to attack Data.

**First Person POV**

Mercurymon and Ranamon were about to attack Kouji I shoot Phantom knowing that its

an illusion. I run to Kouji transporting to the others when I got to the others I was breathing hard since I use a lot of my strength. Thankfully Kouji was about to wake up.

"Neko." Kouji said waking up.

"Dorumon ready!?" I said wondering if he's ready.

**Dorumon Wrap Digivole to….Alphamon!**

Kouji's and Takuya's D-Tectors start to glow changing into a different shape.

"Whose that?" TK ask looking the mega level digimon.

**Alphamon a mega level holy knight digimon. He'll do anything to protect his lady and watch out for his Seiken Gradalpha!**

"Mega level I thought that only Agumon and Gabumon could do that!" Kari shout out surprise about Dorumon Digivole into Alphamon.

"It must be because of Data's strong feelings that made Dorumon Digivole to his mega level." Izzy said looking at the mega level digimon also.

I hold out my D-Tector soon everyone knows what to do.

"Earth into Flame!" JP shouts out as the human spirit of Earth go inside Takuya's D-

Tector.

"Water into Light!" Zoe shouts as the spirits of water go to Kouji

"Plant into Flame!" Kouji shouts out as the beast spirit of Wood goes to Takuya.

"And Metal into Light!" Takuya shouts when the spirits of Metal go to Kouji.

"Wind into Flame!" Zoe shouts when she spirits go to Takuya.

"Ice into Flame!" Tommy yells as his spirits also go to Takuya

Thunder into Light! JP shouts as his spirits go to Kouji's D-Tector.

"Darkness into Light!" Kouichi shouts when his spirits of Darkness goes to Kouji's.

I was the last I close my eye as the words comes to me.

"Destiny brings them together as one!" I shout out saying the words.

**Unity Execute; Unified Spirit Evolution! EmperorGreymon!**

**Unity Execute; Unified Spirit Evolution! MagnaGarurumon!**

I felt something around me that felt familiar could have I have fought before. Suddenly I saw Deep Blue.

"Data what's wrong!" Tai ask me since I'm a bit fighten.

"That man down there!" I shout out seeing a man down there.

"_But how he's dead!" _Kouichi thought about the man down there.

**Tai's POV**

Data's right there's a man with long black hair, light blue eyes, pale skin, and elf ears. I don't know why but there's something wired about that man. Tommy went down there asking the man why he's here. He holds his hand out plus about to do something but Data grabs Tommy just in time using her back as a shield.

"Data are you alright!?" I ask to see if they're alright.

"Tai…Data she's not waking up I think she hit her head when she used herself as a shield!" Tommy said crying trying to wake her up.

"Mew Blackberry was always the weak link of the chain to the other mews." the man said looking at the out cold Data, "I still don't get why she still protects humans. Since she isn't human at all."

"I know who you are now!" Lilly shouts shock, "You're Deep Blue but you died when the two most powerful mews killed you!"

"That's right but I'm back for revenge." Deep Blue said drawing his sword, "I'll start by destroying Mew Blackberry."

**Agumon Wrap Digivole to…WarGreymon!**

**Gabumon Wrap Digivole to…MetalGarurmon!**

One by one our digimon partners Digivole to their ultimate or mega to help Data while Joe, Sakura, Lilly, Train, and Rai look at her. But it fail Deep Blue is too strong for us and our digimon. I saw Data waking up but something was different about her. Once she opens her eyes were blood-red cat-like. She summons her Scythe and starts to fight Deep Blue.

"Uh oh." Train said knowing something, "Data try to be in control this time."

"Why did this happen before?" Matt ask Train about Data being different.

"Last time this happen it was when we were traveling together. When we were on Kraken

Island Data unlocked her powers and use it to kill all the Nanotaolists." Train explains at us about the day she unlocked her powers, "But she might of almost destroy the whole island. But it looks like she has it under control."

Deep Blue forces her back making her hit the wall hard. She was almost hit until a mew saved her in time. She was same age as her, long red hair, she has tiger ears and tail. She battles Deep Blue while Kouichi climbs down to grab Data and get her out.

"I guess my revenge can wait see you next time Mew Blackberry and new mew." Deep Blue smiling wickedly as he disappears into a portal.

The mew jumps up to where Data is Kouichi puts his arms around her protecting.

"Three…Two…One." The mew said counting down for something.

Then Data starts to glow light blue healing her wounds she got from battling Deep Blue.

"Huh what happen?" Data not remembering what happen during the fight.

"You passed out because you got dizzy." Train said lying to Data.

"Okay." Data said falling for it then looks at the mew, "Who are you?"

The mew turns back into her human it's a girl with short white hair, pale skin, and green eyes.

"The names Amy!" the girl name Amy said, "I believe you've been looking for me!"

She shows us her D-Tector with the symbol of Harmony on it.

"Hang on you're the Warrior of Harmony!?" I ask her if she's telling the truth.

"Yup and it looks like your friends are coming back." Amy said looking as Kouji and Takuya are walking back.

But Kouji was tired so Takuya carry him on his back all the way back. She was about to get up and run to them but Train stop her.

"Hey!" Takuya shouts out glad to see us but sees Data sitting on the ground with Kouichi's arms around her.

He eyes widen and runs to us as fast s he can while carrying Kouji on hi back.

Once he got to us he ask "The hell happen to you!?"

"Train told me that I got dizzy and passed out." Data said to Takuya from what Train told her.

"Hum Neko?" Kouji said starting to wake up.

"Well looks whose finally awake!" Data said talking in a southern voice.

"Huh?" we said at the same time confuse.

"What you never heard my southern accent before?" Data said telling us about her accent.

"You should hear her French accent!" Train said to us about her French accent, "Data can do every accent you can think!"

_**Tundra Freeze!**_

An ice attack came at us but I block it with my powers by creating a shield.

"That's IceDevimon!" Bokomon said telling us what digimon he is.

**First Person POV**

I don't know why but IceDevimon is staring at me. He probably could see the power I have inside me.

"Since you're the most powerful without your spirits I'll start with you." IceDevimon said wanting to battle me without my spirits.

He attacks me again but I dodge every single attack. Plus I can tell that he's getting annoy that I won't stand still for five seconds.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT STAY STILL!" IceDevimon shouts out with angrier as he shoots his ice attacks on me.

"Sorry not in my natural." I said cheerfully dodging each attack.

Soon everyone helps me out but he freezes Kouji's and Takuya's D-Tectors. But in the end we defeated him. Suddenly I sense Cherubimon again.

"Guys we have a problem Cherubimon is still alive!" Data said to us sensing Cherubimon.

"WHAT!?" we all shout out shock.

"I'm afraid she's not kidding." Cherubimon said appearing behind us.

"Its been while Train and Data how are your arms doing." Doctor said looking at us.

"So what Yami said was right you're still alive." Data said with her cold voice.

"Huh Dorumon do you know what his talking about their arms." Kouichi ask Dorumon about their arms.

"Data and I were shot in the arm that contained Nanomachines. I turned into a kid but for some reason it didn't affect her in any way." Train said explaining to us about their arms where they were shot.

"Guys you deal with Cherubimon!" Data said to us pulling out her gun, "Train and I will deal with Doctor."

"Before we fight there's something I want to show you two." Doctor said pulling something out of his pocket.

He takes out a chip that makes Data afraid Train gets in front of her. Protecting her from Doctor.

"Matt get Data out of here now!" Train shouts to get Data out of here.

**Gabumon Digivole to…Garurumon!**

Matt gets on Garurumon and he runs grabbing Data to get out of here. Before they were far away she throws something to Train. It's a bullet and it looks special somehow.

Thanks Data." Train said softly putting the bullet in his gun, "Doc you're in trouble but this timeI'll end your life for all the things you did to those children in your experiments. Especially your own son Yami!"

Train begins to fight Doctor while we take care of Cherubimon. But I have a bad feeling that Data is danger.

**Matt's POV**

We were riding on Garurumon since Train told me to get Data out of there. For some reason when Doctor pull out that chip Train and Data became afraid. I've never seen her that afraid before. But we stop because someone was in front of us. We couldn't see his face because he was wearing a black cloak. He nods giving some kind of signal Data knocks out me and Garurumon. Walks to the man as he opens a portal before she left us the words she said to us were _Find the real Data before its too late_. Then everything around me went black.

**Takuya's POV**

We were walking, looking for Matt, Data, and Garurumon. Our search was end short when we found Matt and Gabumon on the ground knocked out. We run to them waking them.

"Ow my neck Gabumon you're okay?" Matt ask Gabumon while rubbing his neck.

"What happen and where's Data!?" Tai ask looking around for Data.

"A man wearing a black cloak appear in front." Matt explains to us what happen, "He gave some sort of signal it turns out that it was a signal for Data. She knock me _and _Garurumon with no problem."

I was about to speak until a huge flash a light appear near. So we run where the flash of light was. When we got there we saw a girl that's the same age of Data. We couldn't see her hair because she pull it up in her hat. The clothes she was wearing weren't from any culture I know. She takes off her hat seeing that she has brown hair to her middle back like Data. She turns to us seeing us she becomes afraid and starts to run.

"Wait hey kid!" Kouji shouts out going after the teen girl.

He grabs her arm keeping her from running away. She stops in her tracks knowing she has to tell us something. She pulls out a bunch of letters giving them to Kouji. Once we caught up Kouji was holding a bunch of letter from her.

"They're address to us from Data." I said shock looking at the teen girl then whisper enough for the others to hear, "Data?"

"Its seem like she found us." Matt said looking at the real Data.

Kouji opens the first letter saying;

_Dear Everyone,_

_I hope everyone is doing well sorry I never told you but there was something I had to take care of. As a Guardian its my job to look after both the Real World and the DigiWorld. Yes Father I already know the only ones I told were Kouichi, Terra, and Dorumon. _

_Please don't kill them I was afraid for what might happen if anyone found out about why I was gone for a few months. But I was captured and someone made a copy of me sending the copy in my place. So I broke out looking for you guys. I had to find you before my copy did. If you're wondering why I'm not talking it will just take me while before my voice comes back. I hope you can forgive me for not be more open and honest to everyone. I guess the copy told Matt to look for me but I found you._

We were shock by what the letter said if she's the real the Data then why was she gone this long.

"How do we know that you're the real Data." Kouji ask her coldly, "I'm sorry but I don't believe a word you're saying."

"He has a point there prove it that you're the real Data." I ask her for proof, "Only the real Data will know these first how did you meet Kouji at first?"

She opens her starting to speak "I was six and it was the first time I met you. You and Gingka took me to the park but I kick the soccer ball to hard. While you two were going to get it I was being picked on by an older kid. A boy my age runs to help I worry that I'll see him again so he gave a necklace in shape of a dragon with a purple crystal on it."

Damn she correct!

"Okay next question when we come to the DigiWorld when we met Zoe and the others?" I ask her again with another question.

"On Shinya's birthday." She said answering it correctly.

"Okay here's a tough one!" I said thinking of a tough question, "How did you meet Dorumon?"

"I met him when I first went to the DigiWorld I was eight at the time. I was with Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, and TK." the girl said giving the right answer again.

"Last one what's my full name?" I ask the finally question hoping she doesn't know.

"Takuya Alex Kanbara." I answered correctly for the last time.

"Okay that's the real Data." I said sighing in defeat.

We all agree that this is the real Data but I tell that Kouji doesn't believe her.

"I still don't believe you!" Kouji said in his cold voice with more anger.

"Kouji she answered every signal question right!" Tai said backing me up.

"Hang I remember that Data was send to Vampire Mountain for some sort of mission."

Lilly said to us about a mission, "Data what do you remember about what happen at Vampire Mountain?"

Data shows us a puzzled look on her then said "I…I don't remember."

"Huh you don't remember?" Kari ask her if she's telling the truth.

"Maybe something happen to you when you were at Vampire Mountain." Joe said trying to help Data remember.

"There is one more thing we haven't try." Sakura said suggesting one more idea, "Seri gave Data a special drink that makes her blood poisonous to Demons, Vampires, and Spirits. So Lilly is going to have to drink a little bit of her blood to see if she's the real Data."

"Hum guess one question whose Seri?" Data ask not remembering.

"HUH!?" we all shout confuse and shock.

"No guys grab my hand!" Sakura said wanting us to grab hold of her hand.

So we grab her hand as she puts her free hand on Data's forehead. Once she was done she became afraid.

"Data has amnesia." Sakura said frighten about Data having amnesia.

"Hang on maybe if we show her some pictures maybe its might give her a memory boost!" TK said pulling out a small photo album, "Look Data see?!"

Data eyes widen from the pictures she becomes dizzy passing out.

**First Person POV**

**Two Hours Later**

I was beginning to wake up I saw everyone asleep. I stand up and walk outside trying to remember what I saw. I remember a few thing for some reason I only remember my digimon adventures, my Sweeper adventures with Train and the others, lastly I now remember who Seri is. But there's something else I don' remember but what.

"Sorry I didn't believe I guess you are the real Data after all." Kouji said to me walking

out the cave.

"Yeah but for some reason there's something else I don't remember but what is it?" I said looking down to the ground.

"That's because your memories were eased Data." the other Data said appearing out a portal behind us.

I summon my scythe ready to fight her but she stop me.

"Relax I'm only here to help." the other me said not wanting to fight me.

Soon everyone came walking out to see what was all the noise. Tai, Matt, Gingka,

Takuya, and Dan were about to run to me but Kouichi was the first one there getting in front of me. I go in front wanting to hear what she has to say.

"Why do you want to help me?" I ask her, "Plus when was I kidnapped?"

"I'll answer your second question you were kidnapped when you met Kouichi when he was Duskmon." she said to us explaining, "Now this is going to sound crazy but I'm you and you're me."

"HUH!?" we all shout confuse about what she said.

"So you were split in two like a double ganger?" Izzy ask her if it was true.

"Well our soul was split in two I'm the dark half and she's the light half." she said again to us explaining to us about my soul in two, "Without dark there will be no light with light there will be no darkness. Plus she's the real Data she's the only one that can use light darkness together."

"Hang a minute so voices I been hearing lately that was you!?" I ask if she's the voice I been hearing.

"Nope sorry you've probably hearing someone else's voice." She said to me not the voice I've been hearing lately.

"Alright so how do we get you and Data back together?" Yolei ask her how to.

"Does anyone know how to shoot an arrow?" she ask us if we know how to shoot one.

"I do." Train said stepping up.

"Okay I know you're going to hate me but you have to shoot her at the heart for it to happen." she said explaining the plan, "I'll transform into an arrow and Train will have to

shoot me at Data to her heart."

"Hey doesn't this sound familiar?" Izzy said remembering something.

"That's right when Angemon and Angewomon shot Tai and Matt with arrow of Hope and Light." Joe said remembering that day.

The other me summon her bow gave it to Train and she turn into an arrow. He shoot the arrow at my heart but disappear. I became dizzy again I felt arms around me it was Kouji's.

**The Next Day**

I was beginning to wake up again seeing Kouji asleep next to me. I sit up rubbing my head from hurting did I hit something when I passed out. But I least I remember again but these memories were new to me. I don't know why but I have a feeling I was mew before but where?

"Hey look's whose awake how do you feel?" Tai ask me if I'm okay.

"My head hurt its probably from some my memories returning to me." I said to him while I rub my head.

"I'll see if Joe has any pain killers be right back." Tai said walking outside going to ask Joe.

I was about to get up but woke up Kouji.

"Neko where are you going?" he ask waking up.

"I feel a lot stronger so I thought I could try to stand up." I said beginning to stand up.

We were amaze how fast my strength return. I saw Tai come back with the pain killers

seeing me stand up amaze him. But I began to fall since Kouji was the closest he catches me in time.

"Maybe we should take one step at a time." Tai said worry about me almost fall.

"Come everyone's outside worry." Kouji said to me helping me up to feet.

I had to on cling on to Kouji so I wouldn't fall again. Once we got outside everyone saw me awake and clinging onto Kouji. Everyone runs to me hugging me since I was probably asleep for a long time.

"You had us worry there for a minute there Neko." Gingka said since he was worry about me the most.

"We have to keep moving if we're going to get out of here." Matt said suggesting our move.

"Hang on Matt, Data just woke up and nearly fell we go slowly so her strength could come back slowly!" Tai said to Matt fighting again.

"Matt I'm back to full strength so I can Digivole into Garurumon and she can ride my on back." Gabumon said to Matt.

"Has anyone seen that huge Flame that was here and where's father?" I ask about father and Flame.

"They went back to the Real World." Cody said to me answering my question.

I was glad but who sent Flame to protect me? How did know how to fight Deep Blue? Have I fought him before?

**Gabumon Digivole** **to….Garurumon!**

Train picks me up putting me on Garurumon. So we began our journey but I have a bad feeling that's something's going to happen soon I just don't know what.


	23. Chapter 23

After my dark and I came back together my memories of when I was a mew came back. But Kouichi was always in them does he know something this? Anyway I was Garurumon since everyone wants to wait until my strength fully returns. We defeated Cherubimon and IceDevimon. But I have a feeling that something's going to happen.

"What's wrong?" Matt-oniichan ask me noticing that I'm being quiet.

"I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen." I said telling them my bad feeling.

"You should trust her instincts." Train said knowing about my bad feelings I get, "Trust me her bed feelings are true right Data?"

**I nod**

Suddenly something attacks us Garurumon jumps away so I wouldn't get hurt. I pull out my D-Tector about to spirit evolution but Kouji stop me. But I didn't I jump off.

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Beast Spirit Evolution sequence) Youkomon!**

"Come out!" I said knowing there's something in the shadows.

"You sense us before the others did impressive." the digimon said, "Where are my manner I am Crusadermon and this is Dynasmon. Hand over the spirits."

I turn back but I was different Train already knew what was wrong.

"Ah oh Data's process again." Train said knowing what wrong with me.

"Not again!" Dorumon shouts about me being process, "She's a walking, talking demon magnet along with Yokai and ghost!"

"Huh are you saying this happened before?" Matt ask about to beat them up.

"Lots of times." Train said as a sweat drops forms.

"So you two are use to this." Cody asks about me being process.

**Train and Dorumon nod yes**

But the spirit that was processing me is gone but I kept dodging each attack.

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Beast Spirit Evolution sequence) Zephyrmon!**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution) Korikakumon!**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution) MetalKabuterimon!**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Beast Spirit Evolution sequence) Kyubimon! **

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Beast Spirit Evolution sequence) JagerLoweemon!**

They began to fight them but I don't remember fighting them. When they were about to fight they disappear now we're all confuse. We defeated Cherubimon so why isn't the DigiWorld restore I have a feeling that there's something else going on. Until we saw a Baromon.

"You're the Legendary Warriors please follow Me." the Baromon said wanting us to him.

So we follow him until we a tablet that told a legend luckily I know how to read.

I began to read the legend "The Fallen Angel with a rise and destroy and control both worlds. But Light and Darkness with become one with Destiny and Harmony. While Flame and Light will become one. But if Destiny and Harmony are destroyed so will the Fallen Angel along with…***gasp*** along with Light and Darkness."

"What how did you read it?" Baromon ask me shock, "I've have tried to read it but couldn't."

"It's in Egyptian so it's easy for me to read." I said explaining how I could read it.

"But does it have any clues how to defeat Lucemon?" JP asks me if it has any clues.

"I'm not sure it looks like that half of the legend is missing." I said to them looking at half of the legend.

"Well back to square one and still in the dark." Takuya said since we have no clue how to destroy Lucemon.

"That's it!" I said knowing what to do.

I use my magic to blow of any light to make it dark but Kari and Zoe scream since their afraid of the dark.

"Sorry about that but Takuya just gave me an idea what we saw was one part of the legend." I said telling them my idea, "Since Light gives one part then Darkness must have the other half. You might want to duck in case my powers could go out of control."

I close my eyes soon a dark orb appears in my hands it looks like I got it under control.

"But is the spirits come together as one then the Fallen Angel will destroy without killing Destiny, Harmony, Light, and Darkness." I said reading the final part of the legend.

"Okay can you please turn the lights on!?" Kari and Zoe ask me for the lights.

"Oh sorry!" I said as I use my magic to lilt a blue flame on my hand but wasn't burning.

"I didn't know you can do that!" Tai said surprise looking at the blue flames forming around my hand, "Doesn't that hurt?"

"It never hurts her for some reason." Train said seeing these powers before.

I felt hand on my shoulder seeing JP making a scary face. I scream from JP I did a back flip and accidentally kicking him on the JP.

"I should have warned you about you scaring Neko." Takuya said going through the same thing.

"Me too." Dan said rising his hand since he scared me once.

"Me three." Gingka said getting the same punishment.

"Me four." Train said since he scared me also, "Also I think you've kill him."

"No doubt you knock him out good." Takuya said poking JP with a sick.

"Sorry about that I guess I went a bit too far." I said laughing and smiling nervously.

"Well as long as JP learns his lesson but we should warn him about scaring you on Halloween." Takuya said about to tell them about Halloween, "If you're wondering why she never goes out on Halloween."

"How come?" Kouji ask me why I don't go out on Halloween.

"Demon comes out on Halloween showing their true forms and people like Data are easy targets." Sakura said explain to us about demon coming out on Halloween, "That's why she's stays inside on Halloween."

"Plus I always put on a barrier on Halloween." I said hoping Sakura and Lilly won't get mad.

"Data having a barrier up all night weakens you!" Sakura said as her protective streak goes up again.

"She has a point there Data what if a demon attacks you while you're asleep?" Lilly said getting worry about my health, "Plus it could affect your health."

"Don't worry I'm fine." I said lying to them about my health.

But the truth is I am worry about my friends. What would happen if they saw my weapon form? Would they still be my friends? Or will they leave me alone in the tainted darkness? My thinking was cut short until we saw Crusadermon and Dynasmon.

"Come on let's fight!" Takuya said spirit evolving into Aldamon.

One by one they spirit evolve but told me to stay down.

"Just hand over Lord Lucemon's sword and we'll be off." Crusadermon said wanting something from us.

"What are you talking!?" Kouji ask them about Lucemon's sword.

"You already met her plus she's been with you the long time." Dynasmon said pointing to me.

"What Neko is Lucemon's sword!?" Kouichi ask shock about me, "I don't believe you!?"

"Its true now hand over the girl or we'll take her with force." Dynasmon said warning us.

"So why do you want her if she is Lucemon's sword!?" Takuya ask protecting me from me.

"There's something inside her very powerful that can help Master Lucemon control both the DigiWorld and the Real World." Dynasmon said to us telling their plan for me, "Crusadermon get the girl!"

**Kouji's POV**

Their after Data everyone told her to move but she didn't until I shout out telling her to move. Data dodges the attack Lilly and Sakura became very happy knowing why Data listened to me instead of everyone.

"Sorry Crusadermon and Dynasmon but Data isn't Lucemon's sword anymore." Sakura said knowing something.

"What the only way is that she found her own partner!" Crusadermon said finding that the only explanation, "Unless!"

"That's right Kouji Minamoto is her partner!" Lilly said to them telling them that Kouji is my partner, "They have been partners without knowing from day 1!"

"_Our soul wave length must have connected when we first met!" _Data thought looking at me.

They attack her I grab her in time before they could hurt.

"Since she isn't Master Lucemon's sword anymore we have no choice but to kill her." Dynasmon said pulling out his sword.

"That means you have to go thorough us first!" Kouichi said as everyone get in front of me.

"You mean you're not mad?" Data ask us shock that we're protecting her even if we know the truth.

"Nope your still our friend and us friend need to stick together." Zoe said confronting Data.

We saw a tear slide down her cheek she smiles and said "Thank you."

Suddenly a symbol appears on her chest. It was a symbol of white and black wings.

"That the symbol of a guardian!" Tentomon said knowing that symbol anywhere.

"What's a guardian Tentomon?" Izzy ask about Data being a guardian.

"A guardian is someone that watches both the DigiWorld and the Real World." Gomamon explain to us what is a Guardian, "I thought they were dead from the Animaiod were all killed 200 years ago."

"Data is a reincarnation of a Guardian." Train to them since we already know.

"I didn't know I guess that's why Data always has a special connection to all of us." Agumon said looking at the young Guardian.

"It happened when I wasn't around Data was seven at the time." Tai said telling us another story, "Data somehow made Agumon Digivole into Greymon when I wasn't around."

"Huh maybe we won't kill you." Dynasmon said thinking of another idea, "Master Lucemon will surprise that his former weapon is a Guardian."

We attack them so we could protect Data from them. Now they know about Data being a Guardian. But Dynasmon got thorough us and went to Data but Baromon got in front protecting her.

"I'm sorry child I must send you and your friends somewhere safe until your ready." Baromon said as an orb form around us.

Dynasmon and Crusadermon attack us while inside the orb sending us far away from the DigiWorld. Then everything went black.


	24. Chapter 24

**Kouichi's POV**

Baromon send us somewhere safe but we got badly hurt. I was beginning to wake and saw everyone passed out and badly hurt. I saw Kouji on top of Data protecting her from the blast. I push Kouji off Data could get some air to breath. I climb up and saw a truck go by I wave for help. They saw me and stop wondering what the trouble is.

"My friends please you have to help them!" I said leading them to my friends.

"Don't worry can you help us put them in the truck and we'll take them to base?" the digimon said wanting to help us.

I nod and began to help them to put everyone in the truck I got Data and we go in the truck. We drove off until we saw a moon base once we got inside. The star digimon told everyone they we need medical attention right away! Soon digimon come running to us one took Data out of my arms taking her to be examined. One by one they examine everyone and said they're alright.

"I'm glad thank you for helping." I said thankfully that everyone is okay but ask, "What about Neko?"

"Don't worry she's okay got just hit in the head but is in a different room so we can keep an eye on her." another digimon said coming down the hall.

"That's good. Thank again for your help." I said thanks again for their help, "Could I see her and if one of my friends wakes up could you lead them to where I am?"

"Sure come with me." the digimon said taking me to Data.

I follow them until we got to a room where Data in on a hospital bed asleep. We heard yelling it was Kouji he must be wondering where he is and what happen to Data. I run where Kouji was trying to get out.

"Where is she!?" he ask yelling, "Where am I!?"

"Kouji it's alright Neko is in a different room and we're on a moon base." I said explaining to my brother what's going on.

Soon everyone wakes up I nod telling them they can get up.

"Where's Data!?" Matt asks worry about her.

"Come on but you have to be quiet." I said leading them to where Data is.

I lead them to a room where Data lies there asleep.

"They said she's going to be okay but she'll just be more tired than usual." I said explaining to them again about Data's condition.

"That's good at least she's alright." Tai said softly not wanting to wake Data.

"As long as I don't have to wake her up I'm fine." Takuya said since he knows not to wake up Data.

"Why?" Kouji ask curiously about not waking Data.

"If you wake Data up too early she'll karate chop you on the head." Train said having the same experience if we wake up Data.

"How long do you think she'll be asleep?" Cody ask looking at the tired out Data, "I mean she's sleeping like she hasn't slept well for a long time."

"She hasn't gotten any sleep till now." Terra said explains to us about her sleep problems, "Data has nightmares every night."

"So that's why she's been in and out lately." Wormmon said as he looks at the unconscious Data.

"The only thing she remembers what she saw in her nightmares were an angel digimon." Dorumon said telling us what Data told him, "She must have seen Lucemon in her nightmares."

"Poor Data she really needs her rest." Sakura said as her protective streak for Data rises up again.

"I don't mean to be rude but how come you and Lilly are over protective about Data fighting demons?" Bokomon ask the two slayers.

"It's because that Data is like a little sister to us." Sakura said explaining to us why they're over protective for Data.

"Trust us that's why Sakura slapped Matt." Lilly said recalling the time she slapped Matt on the face.

"Oh so that's why you slapped me." Matt said rubbing the cheek where Sakura slapped him.

"I guess we're just going to have to wait for Data to wake up." Sora said still a little worry about Data.

**12 Hours Later**

**First Person POV**

I was beginning to wake up and saw Tai-Oniichan, Matt-Oniichan, Takuya, Dan, Gingka, Train, Kouichi, Kouiji sleeping on the small couch.

"Neko your awake!" Kouji said glad to see me awake, "How do you feel?"

"I feel a lot better!" I said happily smiling but woke Tai-Oniichan and the others.

"Hey your awake I'll go tell the others." Tai said walking out of the room.

"You had us worry there we thought that you would never going to wake up." Matt said since I'm guessing that I was asleep for a long time.

"Okay long was I asleep?" I ask knowing it's going to a higher number.

"You were asleep for 12 hours Neko." Dan said looking at me almost awake.

"Data!" Everyone said running to glad that I'm alright.

"Guys can't breathe." I said trying to get air into my lungs since everyone is hugging me tightly.

"Sorry about but we were all worry about you." Mimi said letting me go so I can breathe.

"So what's our plan now?" Ken asks about our next move.

"We have to find a way to get back the DigiWorld." JP said figuring out a way to get back, "How about Data transport all of us back!?"

"Bad idea!" Sakura, Lilly, Train, Dorumon, Kouichi, Terra, Dan, Drago, and I shout at JP for the idea.

"Why I think it's a good idea?" Zoe ask us thinking about it.

"One it will affect Data's health very badly." Sakura said explain one thing that could happen to me.

"Two we could end up somewhere else." Lilly said telling them the other reason.

"Three Data hasn't control it yet and never transported more than four people counting herself." Train said telling the third reason.

"Plus we could crash land into a tree like when Data and I went to new Vestoria." Dorumon said recalling that day.

"Of course someone could take her while she's transporting us. Neko is weaker like that." Kouichi said since he knows about my powers also.

"They all have good points she never transported this many people before." Terra said agreeing with them.

"Terra's right we have to find another way to get back to the DigiWorld." Dan said thinking of another idea while we give the other more reasons.

"Lastly I could die in the process of transporting." I said telling them the last reason.

"Okay maybe we won't use your powers." Joe said trying to help think of another idea.

"How about we build or find a rocket ship." I suggest to everyone about the idea.

"Data thank goodness that you have honors in Science." Takuya said to Data since she does well in school.

"Yeah and Data could look at the engine and fix it." Train said since I'm good with machines.

"He has a point Data is our only mechanic here." Dorumon said agreeing with Train, "Plus I think I said an old rocket ship outside."

"If there isn't enough room I could make some room." I said since I could make more room on the rocket ship.

So we got started or should I say I got start since I more experience with machinery. Kouji was keeping an eye on me if I need any help. Soon it was 10:00pm everyone went to bed but I was still up putting the finish touches on the rocket ship back to the DigiWorld.

"Neko your still up?" Kouji said yawning knowing I'm still awake, "You sure get to bed you'll need it."

"Yeah I know but I'm almost finish with it." I said trying to hide my yawn, "Once I'm done I'll go to bed."

Kouji walks to me kissing me on the cheek. I blush deep red plus my cat ears and tail pop up from his surprise.

"Just don't stay up too late." Kouji said walking back to his room, "And if you're still up after midnight I'll take you to bed myself."

"Okay I promise I'll go to bed right after I'm finish." I said lying to him.

"Night Neko." Kouji said walking down the hall to his room.

"_I'm sorry Kou I'm afraid I can't keep your promise." _I thought as I finish the rocket ship for tomorrow.

It was now midnight that means that Kouji would be coming back to take me to bed.

"I thought I told you to go to bed." Kouji said walking to me, "Unless you're afraid to go to asleep."

"Yeah it's the nightmares if Lucemon is after me then I don't know what to do." I said afraid to go to sleep.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep." Kouji said to me blushing, "You'll take the bed and I'll take the couch."

Kouji turns seeing me asleep already.

**Kouji's POV**

Data fell asleep from working on the rocket. I pick her up taking her to her room. I lay her down on the bed while I lay down on the couch. If Lucemon or the Royal Knights try to get their dirty hands on her then they better think again! My eyes became tired soon I fell asleep. I just hope that Tai, Matt, Dan, Gingka, Train, and Takuya won't get mad.

"_If she was Lucemon's sword than why did choose me instead of Train, Dan, Matt, Tai, or her brother?" _I thought asking myself, _"But it doesn't matter we'll watch each other's back."_

**The Next Day**

I was waking and saw Data's bed was empty I panic and run to the others but I saw Data already awake eating breakfast. But her face turns red she covering her mouth and runs out the room.

"Okay you put hot sauce in her food?" Takuya said since he knows Data can't eat anything spicy.

"Sorry about that I forgot that Data can't eat spicy food." Dan said nervously smiling.

"Hey how's your tongue?" Gingka ask Data coming back from the bathroom.

"Dan you are lucky that I was able to use my ice magic to cool down my tongue." Data said about to lose her temper, "Otherwise I would give slow and painful death."

We got scared from her voice changing since we never heard Data talk about that.

Tai step in changing the subject quickly before things got out of hand, "Okay Data is the ship ready?"

"Yeah its done it took me half of night to finish." Data said that the ship is down.

"Well let's see!" Matt said going to see the rocket.

When we got to the rocket they were amaze by something that was old looks like new now.

"Now how do you get launch it?" JP ask that one question I forgot to do.

**First Person POV**

Suddenly I heard something voices it was Lightmon's and Darkmon's voice telling me to find their eggs. A tear slide down my cheek everyone saw it and got worry.

"Neko what is it?" Kouji ask me why I'm crying.

"Lightmon and Darkmon." I said telling them their names.

Tai was about to explain but my D-3 starts to glow I pull it out of my pocket then it pulls me. Soon everyone starts to run after me after a few minutes we were in a cave and saw a DigiEgg with the symbol of Darkness on it.

"Look it's a DigiEgg and has the symbol of Darkness." Bokomon said looking at the DigiEgg, "Kouichi why don't you try to pick up the DigiEgg."

Kouichi walks out forward trying to pick it up but fail. One by one everyone tries to move the DigiEgg of Darkness but fail.

"Data why don't give it a try." Matt said to since I'm the last one who hasn't try.

I walk forward and pick it up the DigiEgg of Darkness pops up.

"See light as a feather." I said knowing what's happening behind.

"Hum there's a problem." Tai said looking behind.

I turn around seeing a digimon come out waking happy to come out.

"Yippee thanks Data you've move my DigiEgg of Darkness!" Darkmon said happy to free again.

"Neko do you know this digimon?" Kouichi ask me since Darkmon knows my name.

"There's something you don't know." Matt said about to tell, "Data used to have two more digimon partners."

"That's Darkmon a virus type digimon. His sharp claws will tear you to pieces if you hurt someone he cares about." Tentomon said telling then about Darkmon.

"That's right Darkmon where's Lightmon?" I ask him about his twin brother.

"He's sealed away also but is somewhere at the DigiWorld." Darkmon said telling us about his brother.

"Don't worry we'll find him also." Kari said confronting the black lion.

"Data I know that you have trouble making friends who are they?" Darkmon ask me since he doesn't know.

I explain to him what has happen. He understands and will help us anyway he can. We went back to the base and find a way to launch the rocket so we can get back to the DigiWorld.

"How about we launch ourselves with a giant rubber band?" Tommy ask suggesting the idea to us.

"Actually that just might work." I said about the idea Tommy gave us.

We found a giant rubber band launching ourselves while inside the rocket. Soon we were on our way back to the DigiWorld. I have to find Lightmon know that Darkmon is back. Soon I'll have my whole team back together again.


	25. Chapter 25

I met Darkmon again I almost got my team together now I have to find Lightmon. I'm going to skip ahead from the launch. We're walking in a thick forest something felt wrong I feel like we're being follow.

"Guys we maybe losing our light source let's set up camp in that cave." Izzy said pointing to the cave.

"Neko you're okay?" Kouji ask me since I'm acting weird.

"I'm still adjusting to the forest. Since I never been in one this thick." I said trying not to show any weakness.

"Data has a hard time adjusting to new things." Takuya said telling them about my problems.

"Yeah you couldn't believe how long it took us to find the Navy DigiDestined." Davis said as he continue to walk forward.

"Whose the Navy DigiDestined?" Tommy ask them about the Navy DigiDestined.

"Data is the Navy DigiDestined!" Darkmon said telling them about me, "But we just hid and help out any way we could without being seen."

"Why hide?" Zoe ask us about he hiding.

"I'm not good meeting new people it took me a while to get use to Davis, Cody, and Ken." I said continue to walk forward into the cave.

"Data has a learning disability." Gingka said telling them about my problems.

"Huh but how come it only took one day for me and Neko to be friends." Kouichi said telling them that we're already friends.

"Takuya you said that you'll going to keep Data from meeting new friends!" Tai shouts since I'm shy around new people.

"I took my eyes off of you for a year and you go off making a new friend." Matt said worry about me getting hurt.

"Before we talk we should get a fire going." Joe said going to find firewood.

One hour later we were eating meat apples and I heard Lightmon's voice again my guess that Darkmon heard him too. But Darkmon and I made a plan to go alone once they're asleep.

**One Hour Later**

Everyone was asleep now is our time I woke up Darkmon I pull out my cloak and we walk out of the cave but wrote a note on the ground. Darkmon and I follow Lightmon's voice until we got to a snowy mountain we began to walk in order to find Lightmon.

**_Shadow Breath!_**

Darkmon attack someone its Syaoran we began to run to find a place to hide. But its so cold and I couldn't see soon I fell down a hole luckily the snow broke my fall. I began to stand up but my ankle start to hurt like hell. I must have sprain it when I fell. So I limp as I walk once I found a easy way to walk up I walk back up and continue with Darkmon. I became tired and everything went back.

**Darkmon's POV**

Data just disappear I got worry and run back to the others until I saw them walking looking for us.

"Guys!" I said running to them worry.

"Where's Neko!?" Kouji ask me worry about her safely in this storm.

"I don't know first this man attacked us, Data fell but she's alright then that minute I turn around she's gone!" I said explaining to them about what happen.

"I'm getting Data's scent." Agumon said following Data's scent.

He stop sniff again and lead us where Data is. We stop seeing a fire lilt in a cave we run into the cave seeing Data under a thick blanket breathing fast. Plus she didn't look too well Kouji touch her forehead then pull it away quickly.

"She's freezing!" Kouji said start to get more worry about Data.

"Huh Darkmon did Data sprained her ankle?" Joe ask me since she fell, "Because her ankle doesn't look too good."

"First of all we can't let her body temperature drop since she was outside for too long." Izzy said trying to find a way to keep her body warm, "But how did she get here?"

"We'll never find out if we don't help Data!" Dan said getting mad and losing his temper.

"Dan calm down we'll just trying to find a way to help her." Drago said trying to calm Dan.

Kouji under the cover saying this is the only way to help Data.

"Let's trust him guys he knows what's he's doing." Tai said trusting Kouji.

So we all went to sleep luckily the cave is already warm so we won't cold thorough the whole night.

**Kouji's POV**

I was sleeping by Data since her body temperature is dropping. I grab her in arms trying to her warm. Until I saw a bright light but I'm sure it was nothing soon I went to sleep with Data in my arms.

**The Next Day**

Its morning and the storm has passed Data is still asleep. While I try to get up Data was clinging on to my jacket.

"Guys how do I get Data off of me?" I whisper not trying to wake up Data.

"She's clinging on to your jacket is she?" Gingka said speaking from experience, "Okay take off your jacket that way she's not clinging to you."

"Since the storm passed one of us can carry Data and we can get down from this mountain." Takuya said suggesting to us and for once I agree with him.

"No we can't leave!" Darkmon said disagreeing with us, "Data and I are close to find Lightmon!"

"Sorry but if Lightmon is here then we should help them." I said agreeing with Darkmon.

'What I don't believe do you care about Data's health!?" Takuya shouts grabbing me by the my shirt.

"Of course I do but if Lightmon is here then we should look for him!" I said wanting to help Data and Darkmon.

Soon Takuya and I began to fight again not knowing that we woke up Data.

**First Person POV**

I waking up and heard Kouji and Takuya fighting again. As usual I'm right they're fighting again. But I heard Lightmon's voice I sit up listening where his voice is coming.

"Data you're awake." Tai said looking at me

"Neko what is it?" Kouichi ask me why I'm quiet than usual.

I only said one word and the word I said is "Lightmon."

"Where!?" Darkmon said wanting to find his brother.

"Let's go!" I said getting up but my ankle still hurts from my fall.

"I have an idea but we need to get outside." Matt said getting an idea.

Once we were outside Takuya and Kouji help me walk outside.

"Data I have to Amour Digivole." Darkmon said since he can Amour Digivole.

**Digi-Amour Energize! Darkmon Amour-Digivole to…Shimon; Hunter of Darkness!**

Shimon was different from his Perseverance amour. His whole body cover in amour expect his tail with spikes on his back. I got on his back he was about to take off. Kouji and Kouichi got on before we took off.

**Izzy's POV**

"Hope those two are going to okay." I said since Shimon is a fast digimon.

"Why is that?" Zoe ask not knowing.

"Because Shimon is one of the fastest digimon in the DigiWorld." Tentomon said remembering the last time he rode of Shimon, "I just they get motion sickness like Izzy and I did."

"Yeah we your riding on his back for 5 minutes and we were already got motion sickness." I said terrified from my first ride on Shimon, "Come we better get going."

**Tentomon Digivole to…Kabuterimon!**

**Agumon Wrap Digivole to…WarGreymon!**

**Palmon Digivole to…Togemon!**

**Biyomon Digivole to…Birdramon!**

**Gatomon Digivole to…Angewomon!**

**Patamon Digivole to…Angemon!**

**Gomamon Digivole to…Ikkakumon!**

**Gabumon Wrap Digivole to…MetalGarurumon!**

**Veemon Digivole to…ExVeemon!**

**Hawkmon Digivole to…Aquilamon!**

**Armadillomon Digivole to…Ankylomon!**

**Wormmon Digivole to…Stingmon**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution) BurningGreymon!**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution) Zephyrmon!**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution)Korikakumon!**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution) MetalKabuterimon!**

**Execute; Fusion Evolution (Spirit Fusion Evolution) Aldamon!**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution) Kyubimon!**

We were on our way to where Data, Kouji, and Kouichi are at until we saw Kouji and Kouichi fighting a digimon.

"His name is Daemon a…mega level digimon!" I said shock about the digimon, "None of our digimon can't go to mega only WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon."

"Tai look!" I said pointing to something in the digimon's arm.

"A Black Gear!?" Tai said becoming frighten of the Black Gear.

"WarGreymon you know what to do!" Tai shouts knowing what to do.

Soon our digimon fight the digimon but fail let's hope that Data found Lightmon. Kouji and Kouichi change back and they're tried from fighting. Daemon use his attack to on some snow that is heading to Kouji and Kouichi. They were about to be bury until something saves them in time.

"Kouji…Kouichi go two okay!?" The giant wolf ask them somehow knowing their names.

"Huh whose that!?" Ken ask looking at the digimon.

The wolf is all white with light blue amour on the legs, head, body and tail. On the chest plate shows the symbol of light.

"According to the Digimon Analyzer its name is MetalLightmon it's a mega level guardian type digimon." I said reading what the Digimon Analyzer said about MetalLightmon.

"WarGreymon…MetalGarurumon let me handle this." MetalLightmon said walking forward, "Now this is personally now."

**Kouji's POV**

That wolf just saved us but how does it know our name? Suddenly I saw Data inside the wolf and something else. I stop thinking when MetalLightmon got hit with Daemon's attack.

"NEKO!" I shout out knowing its Data.

"What are you saying that's Data!?" Takuya said wondering what's happening, "Then that must be Lightmon what happen!?"

"I don't know I'm getting any data on them at them." Izzy said trying to find anything about MetalLightmon.

**_Light Blaster!_**

They use their attack on Daemon he took the hit.

"Its time to end this!" Data/Lightmon said about to attack.

They destroy Daemon with all their power soon change back. Data falls to her knees tired from merging with Lightmon.

"Neko!?" I said running to Data worry about her.

"Deimon your back!" Darkmon said hugging his twin brother.

"Glad to back on the team!" Deimon said happy to be back, "Right Data…Data?"

"Kou…."Data said slowly passing out.

Data falls to the ground I got worry about her. I touch her forehead feeling that she's running a fever.

"Guys Data is burning up!" I said getting worry about her health.

"WHAT!" everyone yells getting worry about Data.

I pick up Data and we went back to the cave. Joe got her First Aid kit out and puts the ice pack on her.

"Huh hey guys look there's something on her hand." Kari said looking at the mark glowing on her hand.

"Dan she has the same mark like your." Drago knowing what's going on.

"Dan what's going on?" Matt said starting to lose his temper, "ANSWER ME!"

"Matt back off let Dan explain!" Tai shouts making Matt let go of Dan's shirt.

"Okay I'll explain yes Data and Dan are twins but Dan a minute older. One time Data and Dan had the same nightmare but experience different pain." Gingka said explaining to them, "Data's real name are Datatia Delta Naru and Dan's is Daniel Hono Naru. They were separated when they were 5 months because a demon tried to killed them because they have a strong bond. But I'm not going to tell you what powers they take after their parents. Wait until Dan and Data are ready."

"Hang what did the demon look like?" Dorumon said asking about the demon.

"Rai told me before he left." I said stepping in, "He had long blonde hair, red eyes, and very pale skin. Not to mention he was wearing black clothes."

"I remember now when she was seven that same person attack her and nearly killed her but if wasn't for Agumon Digivole into Greymon." TK said remembering that day.

"Not to mention he tried to do the same thing when Data walk into his trap." Darkmon said seeing him also.

"Also tried to do the same thing when she went after him by herself." Train remembering seeing him also, "But why hasn't her gone after Dan?"

"My theory is that Data is a easy target because she's easy to find." Izzy said finding that the only explanation, "Since Dan's powers haven't awaken and Data's already has awaken."

Takuya and Kouji were fighting again we were trying to break them up until we heard Data.

"Stop please." Data said talking in her sleep.

"Who does she mean?" Kouji said stopped fighting with Takuya.

"Guys I think Data can still hear us." Sakura said finding that the only explanation.

"So she's telling Kouji and Takuya to stop fighting and talk peaceful." I said telling my theory.

"Yes I believe that's what she meant." Lilly said agreeing with Sakura.

"Fine I'll stop fighting for Neko." Kouji said since we all know he has a crush on Data.

"Now then its getting late we should get to bed." Gabumon said getting tired.

"I agree with Gabumon we should get some sleep and hope that Data will be better in the morning." I said agreeing with Gabumon.

Soon we all went to sleep what we didn't know that Data was waking up.

**First Person POV**

I waking up but something was different about me. I got up and walk down the mountain my body leading me somewhere.

**Unknown POV**

"It seems that number 100 will be fallen into our trap right number 1." I said to my leader.

"Yes number 69 if we can tap into her powers then we can use that power to destroy the DigiDestined!" number 1 said wanting to destroy the DigiDestined.

"Go and make sure she doesn't wake up from her trance." number 1 said to me to pick up Data.

I nod and transport myself where number 100 will be. What we didn't suspect that someone will come after her also.

**Dan's POV**

I couldn't sleep but Data has been quiet too quiet I sit up checking on her but she wasn't in bed.

"Guys wake up Neko's gone!" I said shouting to wake up everyone.

"What where did she go!?" Kouji said fully awake now, "Plus she in no condition to walk by herself!"

Soon we run looking for until Kouji got her D-Tector signal. So we follow him until we saw her walking but something felt different about her. It look like she's under trance I walk forward to her but step on a stick.

"Huh where am I?" Data ask snapping out of the trance not remembering anything.

"Neko what are you doing here?" Kouji ask her but won't get an answer.

"I don't know." Data said trying to remember.

"It look like you were under a trance." Kouichi said remembering the look in her eyes.

"Attack kill the DigiDestined but 100 is mine!" a man in a black cloak said attacking us.

"The 99 how did they find you!?" Sakura said getting in front of me along with Lilly.

"Come and get us 99!" Lilly said showing her fangs and eye glowing red like the color blood.

"Data get them out of here!" Sakura said transforming into her werewolf form.

"Come on this I know how a to stop them!" Data said leading the way away from the fight.

"Data its yours again take it!" Lilly said throwing her a sword.

"What's going on!?" Tai said wanting answers.

"I can't explain right now I have to find their leader!" Data said leading us away to safely.

We were at a cave far away from the battle. Data takes out a strange device that isn't a Digivice.

"Everyone come out!" Data said pushing a button on the device.

I scream walking away seeing demons around her soon everyone backs away from seeing the demons.

"You can see them?" Data ask about the demons.

"YES!" we shout out now wanting answers.

"Everyone I want you to stay here and protect my friends." Data instructing the demons.

They follow her order so easily but why?

"They can explain to you while I help Sakura and Lilly." Data said running out going to help Sakura and Lilly.

"We want answers now!" Matt said about to lose his temper.

Soon they explain everything as they explain we were all shock about the 99 and Data when she used to be number 100.

**First Person POV**

I was running to number 1 the leader and founder of the 99. I got my sword with but left my backpack with the others.

"Number 1 for all the crimes you've done I come here to take your life!" I shout as my eyes change to blood-red.

"Well if it is number 100 come to join again?" Number 1 said teasing me.

I pull my sword out let a little knife on my handle of my sword cut my finger. My blood drips to the tip. I run to him about to kill him with my blood but fail he move away from me. I got an idea I close my eyes waiting for the right moment to attack. Once I sense him behind me I turn around stabbing him at the heart. I got my pocket knife out cutting a blood vessel on his neck. Soon my clothes were cover in blood.

"Neko?" Kouji said running in seeing me.

I soon got frighten from what Kouji saw. Soon everyone comes running in seeing number 1 dead on the ground bleeding to death.

"You killed him." Tai said shock by what I can do.

"We should get back to Sakura and Lilly to see they're okay come on I know the way." I said leading everyone.

We saw Sakura and Lilly running to us but I have the look on my face.

"Who saw her kill number 1?" Sakura ask trying not to lose her temper.

"I did." Kouji said stepping up.

"Listen I had to because I…" I said but was cut off.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT EVEN IF THEY DID EVIL THINGS THAT DOESN'T MEAN THE YOU HAD TO KILL HIM!" Matt said losing his temper.

I look down not saying a word but it had to be done because I was assign to kill number 1. Matt tries to put his hand on my shoulder but I back away from them soon I start to run without looking back.

**Kouji's POV**

Data just ran off I walk to Matt punching him in the face leaving a mark.

"Why did you said that!" I said defending Data, "She look up to you like an older brother!"

"Plus Data was given that mission to kill." Lilly said trying not to punch Matt also.

"You guys can explain to them I'm going after Neko." I said running in the direction Data went.

I run until I her running I run faster trying to catch her.

"Neko wait!" I shout trying to catch her.

"Leave me alone!" Data shouts back running farer away from me.

We run until we were an open field I grab her pulling her down with me. I wrap my arms around her so wouldn't get away. She kept struggling trying to get out of my grip.

"Let me go!" Data yells trying to get away.

"No we're going to talk even if it takes me the whole night!" I said to her not letting her go, "How come you never told us about you being number 100?!"

"Because I worry that you guys wouldn't want to be friends with a killer." Data said looking like about to cry.

"Even if they stop being friends with you have Kouichi, Darkmon, Sakura, Lilly, Yolei, Lightmon, Dorumon, and me we'll always be your friends." I said calming to her.

She stops struggling I loosen my grip but kept it firm. She turns around hugging me while she cries.

"Its alright I promise nobody won't hurt you anymore." I said helping her up to her feet then ask her, "Neko I was wondering after all of this is over would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Sure." Data said holding my hand as we walk back to the others.

We walk back to the others once we walk back we overheard them talking about her.

"Have you heard a word I said Data isn't a part of them anymore!" Sakura said defending for Data

"I don't care I saw a murder in her eyes!" Gingka said remembering the eyes she showed.

"I have to agree with Gingka." Davis said agreeing with Gingka.

"What about you Yolei?" TK said looking at Yolei.

"***shakes her head no* **Data isn't a murder if what Sakura and Lilly say true then I believe Data." Yolei said on Data's side.

"I don't care anymore why I even looked after her if she's a murder!" Tai said unleashing his fury.

From the words that Tai, Davis, and Gingka are saying hit Data like she was physical hurt. I had to hold on to her as support for legs like they stop moving. Tai walks out looking like he needs some air he saw us. But saw Data looking like she was attack.

"Data!?" Tai said looking at Data since she heard what Tai said, "Data I didn't mean…OW!"

Data punches him making him fall to the ground leaving a mark on his cheek

Soon everyone runs out seeing Tai on the ground rubbing her cheek. We saw that Data is not looking too happy. Train was backing knowing how strong she is from her hand-to-hand combat.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to teach to Data hand-to-hand combat." Train said backing away slowly not wanting to be Data's fighting range.

"What did you teach my sister?!" Gingka shouts still mad about the truth that Data's been hiding, "Did you teach her how to be a killer!?"

"THAT'S IT!" Data snap at her brother, "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU ACCUSING SOMEONE ELSE ABOUT ME BEING A KILLER! AND IF YOU CAN'T ACCPET THIS THEN…I'LL…"

"You'll what." Gingka said looking at the anger Data.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR LEAVING ME WHEN I WAS LONELY!" Data yells/screams the last words at him.

The words she said shook us but Gingka took it the most. She runs jumping up a tree sitting there probably going to stay there the whole night.

"Data are you alright?" Takuya ask his cousin since she's not talking.

Data move her hands as she uses sign language to talk to us.

"Now I know who are and not my friends." Takuya said knowing sign language.

"Since when do you know sign language?" Zoe asks him how he knows sign language.

"Everyone in the family knows sign language since when she was little Data couldn't talk." Gingka explain to us about them using sign language.

"I can't trust Davis, Tai, or Gingka." she signed, "I can trust the rest even Agumon and Veemon."

"Great I'm back to square one again." Davis said wanting to take back what he said.

"My guess you aren't going to talk?" I ask her if she'll ever talk.

Instead of signing she uses Telepathy.

"_I can talk to you thorough your mind since we're partners." _Data said to me thorough her mind.

"Kouji can you hear Data's thoughts?" Sakura ask me about me hearing Data's thoughts.

She nods at giving me the okay "Yes we sometimes talk thorough Telepathy."

"That's rare some Wielder's and Weapon's bond are so powerful that they can hear each their thoughts." Sakura said explaining to us about a powerful bond we share.

"Anyway we should get to bed." Joe said suggesting the idea before this becomes a war.

So we all went to sleep Data was sitting in the tree not coming down since she doesn't want to be with the others. She back to being a lone fox again like me being a lone wolf. I'm worry about her if she went into shock then who knows what would happen to her if she shuts down on us.

**The Next Day**

It's a brand new day and everyone wakes up getting ready for the day. Tai walks to the tree holding his hand out for Data. She jumps away from us landing on her feet without any help from him.

"How long is she going to keep this up?" Kari asks her old brother, "I mean she's never been this quiet before."

"Maybe she needs time to think about it." Tai said becoming discouraged from what he said about Data.

"Well we should get going Data is probably ahead than us." Izzy said walking out.

Soon we walk seeing Data walking ahead. When Tai, Davis, or Gingka try to get close to her she walks faster. So she can avoid from them touching.

"Okay I have enough of this!" Davis shout touching her shoulder not knowing what he's gotten himself into.

"Ah oh." Train said knowing what's going to happen.

Data punches Davis hard in the face so hard that Takuya cover Tommy's eyes while Yolei covers Cody's eyes from the sight of Data beating him up. Once she was done she looks at Tai and Gingka with a cat-like look. She sign again Takuya and Gingka became afraid from what Data signed.

"Gingka…Tai this is what will happen if you try to touch me. If this warning doesn't get into your thick skulk then I'll give you a slow, painful death so painful that you'll never see the next sun rise ever again." Takuya said becoming afraid from what Data sign.

Even if she's not talking with her cold voice she use sign language has a cold touch to it.

"She's kidding right?" Tai said becoming afraid from the words Data sign to us.

"Nope." I said since she told thorough her thoughts again, "Right Neko?"

I turn around not seeing her I became worry.

"Neko where are you!?" I shout looking for her.

"Come on let's split up we can cover more ground." Ken said leading a group looking for Data.

**Tai's POV**

I was with Gingka, Agumon, Veemon, and Davis. Data went missing we were looking for her until we found a full grown black fox Wildcat fighting a digimon about her size. For some reason that wildcat looks familiar I run down there to help it I got push to the wall it was about to attack me until the black fox got in front of me taking the hit.

**Agumon Digivole to…Greymon!**

**_Nova Blast!_**

Greymon's attack sends the digimon far away from us. I look at the fox seeing it glow soon everyone comes running seeing the fox glowing. We didn't suspect who the fox could be.

"DATA!" I said growing worry about her wounds she got from the digimon.

She has claw marks all over her arms and legs. I put her on my back climbing back up Once we got back up Kouji takes Data from me so Train can treat her wounds. Suddenly she starts to glow seeing her wounds healing by themselves. Once they were heal Data opens her eyes seeing us I was by side already. She sign again we look at Takuya and Gingka since they're our translators.

"She said _"Thank you Tai-Oniichan for helping me."_" Takuya said repeating what Data signed.

"Does that mean you trust me?" I ask her if it's true.

She puts her hand on mine saying thorough her thoughts _"Yes I do trust you Tai-oniichan."_

"I'm sorry for what I said about you I should have waited until I got all the facts." I said hoping she'll forgive.

"Its okay you were just angry." Data sign again to us.

"Huh how did you know I was angry?" I ask how she knew that.

"Body language" Data sign again knowing about behavior.

"So now you trust us!?" Davis said touching her shoulder.

Data pulls out a short pole and extends hitting Davis on the head.

"Guess not." Takuya said since he can tell by her body language, "Huh?"

I saw another scar on her neck it look like it came from a sword.

"Data when did you get that scar?" I ask carious about the scar.

"I don't remember." Takuya said translating what she signs.

We may not know what's going with Data or how she that but I do know we'll defeat Lucemon together as a team!


	26. Chapter 26

**Kouji's POV**

Data has another power that she allows her to transform into a black fox. We were walking while we were trying to figure out what we saw.

"I never knew that you could do." Mimi said amaze by the power Data has, "How long have you known about this."

"Yes and who else knows about this?" Izzy ask wanting to know more.

"I'm the only one who knows." Kouichi said to us about him knowing more about Data.

"According to what I've heard that when Animaoids turn 13 that their animal instincts, powers, and element start to appear." Tentomon said to us telling more about Animaoids.

"So what are your powers?" Biyomon said as she walks up to Data wanting to know more also.

"I have power to use all the elements even light and darkness." Data said to us telling us her powers.

We were all quiet for a moment the recover and shout out expect Dorumon and Kouichi "WHAT!"

"How come you never told us!?" Data's older brother (Gingka) said shock about Data's powers.

"Guys listen I know your shock but we shouldn't make a big deal about it." I said defending Data and Kouichi, "So what they can use darkness."

"Why are defending her!? The type of Animaoid she is brings nothing but misery and destruction!" Gomamon said knowing something we don't, "I mean you are a Foxfire Animaoid are you?"

"So what if I am?" Data said her voice changing again.

"Guys care to explain what's going on." Sora said to us getting a feeling that the news isn't good.

"There's a reason why the Animaoids were killed." Agumon said telling us the true reason.

"Azulongmon and the other Digimon Sovereigns ordered Yue clan and the Hana clan to kill all the Animaoids." Patamon said telling us why the Animaoid were killed.

"Neko what is it?" I ask why Data look so shock.

"Because Yue and Hana are Sakura's and Lilly's last name." Data said looking at Sakura and Lilly, "You knew about this?"

Sakura and Lilly look down knowing about it.

"Answer me!" Data snap and could have sworn that we saw a dragon made of ice and a fox behind her.

"Yes but we never knew that you and Ryuga would never have relatives from that day." Sakura said trying to calm Data down.

Data moves away from us hiding behind me and Kouichi. Then runs away from flames surrounding her turning into a black fox with light blue flames on her paws and tail. She runs faster than Shimon or any other digimon I've seen.

"See what you've done!" Cody said since he used to look up to the DigiDestined, "What if she goes back to the Real World and never comes back!?"

"I guess we did over react a bit since that was 200 years ago." Gatomon said as her ears droop.

"Now we have to find her." TK said since he doesn't know have an idea how to find her.

"She went this way." Kouichi said holding something in his hand.

"So you're Data's Tamer?" Gabumon said looking at the device that Kouichi is holding.

"Yeah this is my A-Tamer (A=Anima)." Kouichi said following the signal as we let him lead.

We follow him to a cave but saw nothing in it.

"Neko I know your using the power of Darkness to make yourself invisible." Kouichi said knowing Data the most than any of us, "Come out so we can talk."

"Varfor sa att de kan beratta for Digimon Sovereigns att det finns andra Animaoid ar vid!?" Data snap in a different language. _Translation: Why so they can tell the Digimon Sovereigns that there more other Animaoid are alive!?_

"What did she say?" Tai ask since we don't know what they're saying.

"Neko speak English they can't speak your language." Kouichi said trying to calm Data.

"Neko it's me Kouji I'll come in and talk to you if you speak English." I said trying to get Data to talk.

"Okay." Data said agreeing with me.

I went in try to reason with her she makes her visible to me. Her eyes look like something inside die. The truth was slowing killing her from the inside. We heard a beeping it was Kouichi's A-Tamer and goes fast to me making me her new Tamer.

"I don't believe it Kouji was Data's Tamer this whole time." Kouichi said smiling that she found someone else she can trust.

"You aren't mad?" Takuya said looking at the calm twin.

"I knew that one day she'll find someone who can put her complete trust in." Kouichi said smiling happy to Data.

They wait until they see us walking out with me on her back. Everyone was stun by what she looks like in her Animaoid form.

"Data you're beautiful in your Animaoid form." Kari said petting her on the head, "I'm sorry we over react about your powers using the elements."

"Yeah I suppose that not all Animaoids are bad." Palamon since she's probably afraid of Animaoids.

Data walks forward trying to prove to Palamon that she means no harm.

"Hey stop it! That tickles!" Palmon said laughing from Data's fur tickling her.

"I guess it's a good thing that not all the Animaoids were killed." a voice said appearing out of the sky.

"Azulongmon!" Everyone said expect Takuya, JP, Zoe, Tommy, Amy, Kouichi, and I since we don't know.

Data shakes in fear and runs back in the cave with me on her back.

"Not again and we just got her out." Matt said becoming worry about Data being afraid of Azulongmon and the other Digimon Sovereigns.

"Data please come out." Yolei said begging her best friend.

"Nej!" Data said talking in their language again. _Translation: No!_

"Barn kommer ut snalla jag menar inget illa." Azulongmon said speaking in their language, "Du har all ratt Vara arpa oss." _Translation: Child come out please I mean no harm. You have every right to be mad us._

Soon three more mega level digimon come to see us.

"Its Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, and Baihumon!" Davis said looking at the other mega level digimon.

"Child of Destiny, Perseverance, and the elements please come out so we can talk in peace." Ebonwumon said trying to show Data that they mean no harm.

"Unless your memories from your past life are returning." Zhuqiaomon said finding that the only explanation, "And you're afraid of us."

"Why would I be you've killed many innocent lives." Data said snapping at the Digimon Sovereigns, "I have nightmares every night of all them as the Yue and Hana clan kills them in their true forms in front of my very own eyes. You try having this pain ever since you were a small child. Now I see why I wasn't very open to Sakura and Lilly because they have the smell of blood on their hands from 200 years even if they weren't born yet!"

We all shook from what Data say even Train, Sven, and Eve since they seen her angry but not this angry about something.

"You try hearing them scream in pain and agony all your life!" the last word Data said really shook us; "Maybe that's why I felt uncomfortable when I first came to the DigiWorld!"

Data lies down looking weak. I jump off seeing what the matter is. Data turns back to normal as I catch her in my arms shielding her from the Digimon Sovereigns with my arms. She clings on to me as she blocks out everyone expect me, Kouichi, Lightmon, Darkmon, and Dorumon.

"She's been through all this pain after all these years." Ebonwumon said looking at Data shutting down on them.

Ebonwumon picks out some herbs giving them to Joe.

"Make tea for her and put these herbs in it." Ebonwumon said giving Joe these instruction, "These herbs with calm her down."

"Joe may I see those herbs I just like to be sure." Bokomon said looking out for Data.

Bokomon goes through his book to see if these herbs will calm Data. Once he found them he walks over to a bush picking out some berries.

"These should calm her a lot more." Bokomon said holding the berries, "Don't worry its safe for humans. Could someone start a fire?"

I was about to move but Bokomon stops me "I think you should stay with Data for a while."

"How come Bokomon?" Takuya ask him.

"My theory is that Data trusts Kouji more than any of us." Izzy said finding that the only explanation, "Plus it looks like she's calming a down a little bit when she's around you."

The Digimon Sovereigns left and hope Data will forgive them someday. Tai and Agumon start the fire as Bokomon and Zoe start to make the tea for us since we all had a stressful day.

"It's done!" Zoe said pouring a cup for Data, "Here Neko!"

Data take the cup blows on it to cool it down. Once she cools it she drinks slowly I smile at least she'll eat or drink something. I let her stay in my arms so she can calm down more like Izzy and Bokomon said. It was getting late and we all went to bed. I lay Data done on some leaves the other digimon brought in. Sven takes off his jacket giving to Data so she could use it as a blanket.

"Tack alla." Data whispers to us before falling into a peaceful sleep for the first time.

"Kouichi what did she say?" Tommy ask wanting to know what she say.

"She said _Thank you everyone_." Kouichi said translating what Data said.

"What's Good Night in their language?" I ask wanting to learn the language.

"God natt." Kouichi said telling me what Good night is.

I look at her saying what Kouichi said to me "God natt."

We went to sleep hoping Data will be better tomorrow.

**Takuya's POV**

**The Next Day**

We were waking up to a new day seeing Data and Kouji awake ready to tackle the day.

"Hey Neko how are feeling?" I ask her calmly trying not to scare her.

"A lot better." Data said not showing any emotion on her face.

We walk until we saw a village. There were people but when saw us they look at us but the true person they were looking at is Data.

"Excuse but what's your name?" one of the villagers ask.

"Data." she said telling them her name.

"I'm sorry I thought you were Yohime." the woman said laughing nervously, "What's your real name?"

"Datatia." Data replies to the woman.

"This going to be weird but are related to someone name Ruiko Naru?" the woman ask me another question, "Also do you have a twin brother?"

"How does she know all this!?" Dan asks since he's Data's older twin brother.

"Alright answer me who are and how do you know about me!" Data ask about to lose her temper.

"You're just like your mother!" the woman said knowing Data's and Dan's real mother.

"How do you know Neko's and Dan's real mother?" Kouji said standing with Data in case they attack her.

"My name is Luna Ikisatashi. I'm your mother's younger sister!" the woman said happily wondering how we'll react.

"WHAT!" Data and Dan shout out together.

Data fox ears and tail pop up from the surprise.

"You do have your mother's animal features." Luna said laughing at the sight of Data's fox features out.

"Well what you know it is Datatia!" A boy in his teens said walking up to her.

"Who are you?" I ask the boy's name, "How do you know her name?"

"My name is Kisshu I'm their cousin!" the boy name Kisshu said.

"Stay away from them." Data said coldly to him.

"I remember you!" Kouji said pointing at Kisshu, "You're one of them that attack Shibuya seven mouths ago!"

"Yes I'm one of them but I learned my lesson if it wasn't for Mew Ichigo and Mew Blackberry then I'll would have never come back to life." Kisshu said remembering the memories of the people he frighten.

"What do mean come back to life?" JP asks about what Kisshu said.

"When Deep Blue betrayed us I put my life on the line for Mew Ichigo and Mew Blackberry. But I died when he stab me. When Mew Ichigo and Mew Blackberry release the Mew Aqua they heal Shibuya but lost their life. But the Mew Aqua inside their bodies brought them back to life." Kisshu explains to us what happen to them and the other mew mews.

"So it thanks to Mew Blackberry and Mew Ichigo." Kouji said remembering something, "Mew Blackberry is she the fox girl?"

"Yeah I remember that saved my life one time!" Zoe said remembering the day she met Mew Blackberry.

"She saved your life also?" Tai said since Mew Blackberry saved his life.

Soon we found out that we were all save by the same mew. This is getting weirder ever second.

"Neko what about you?" Cody asks calling her by her nickname.

"I don't remember." Data said having a hard time to remember, "Tell me how did Mew Blackberry."

"She was killed by one of Deep Blue's attacks." Kisshu said telling us about how Mew Blackberry died, "She came back to life when the Mew Aqua was release. But when she didn't come back alive. But she does has a successor."

"That means there's a new Mew Blackberry." Sora said sadly as she looks down.

"I'm sure she's resting in peace." Data said trying to cheer Kisshu up.

While we were talking we heard explosions and run to them. We saw that it's Dynasmon and Crusadermon attacking the villages.

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Beast Spirit Evolution sequence) Zephyrmon!**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution) Korikakumon!**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution) MetalKabuterimon!**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Beast Spirit Evolution sequence) JagerLoweemon!**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Beast Spirit Evolution sequence) Yokoumon!**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Beast Spirit Evolution sequence) Kyubimon!**

**Execute; Fusion Evolution (Spirit Fusion Evolution) Aldamon!**

**Execute; Fusion Evolution (Spirit Fusion Evolution) BeoWolfmon!**

We attack Dynasmon and Crusadermon but failed. I knew that I have to get Data out of here.

"Leave this village!" Data said growling at the two knights.

"Sorry I'm afraid we can't do that." Dynasmon said like trying to find something, "You see child we're looking for something that will break Lord Lucemon out of his prison."

"That's impossible Lucemon's prison can very be broken!" Data shouts but in a different voice.

"The spirit of Destiny must be talking through Data." Amy said ready to attack the knights.

"Dynasmon I sense it and its coming from the Warrior of Destiny!" Crusadermon said sensing something inside Data.

"Everyone we help moving all the baby digimon and the DigiEggs onto the Trailmon!" Luna shouts needing help.

"Data go help Luna and the others we'll deal with Dynasmon and Crusadermon!" I said telling her to help.

Data runs to help Luna and the others with the Baby Digimon along with all the DigiEggs.

**First Person POV**

I was running to where the others. When I got I saw the demon that was always trying to kill me. This time he was trying to kill Dan. I turn back and transform into my Animaoid form attacking the demon.

"Leave my brother alone!" I shout growling getting in front of Dan.

I use my attacks in my Animaoid form wounding the demon. But he gave me a small cut on my face. I change back I pull out my demon slaying sword. Cutting my finger on the small knife like I did when I fought number 1. Once a drip of blood fall from the tip of sword. I start attack him but he kept dodging each attack. Something doesn't seem to be right.

"Data that is not a normal demon!" Lilly shouts knowing something, "That demon's blood isn't moving at all!"

"What how is that possible!?" I shout out finding that impossible.

He attacks me pushing me to the tree behind me knocking me out.

**Tai's POV**

The demon was about to attack Data then someone picks her up at the flash of light. He was man with long black hair, red eyes, elf ears, and wearing white clothes. He was holding her in his arm setting her down against the tree. He begins fight the demon while Data was regaining her senses.

**First Person POV**

I was beginning to wake up last thing I was fighting the demon. I open my eyes seeing man I don't reorganize. I stand up or try to but my right knee starts to hurt.

"Eve get her out of there now!" Train shouts to Eve since my knees hurt again.

Eve runs to me helping me up then Tai and Matt come to help me.

"Damn this really hurt!" I snap from my knee hurting, "It never hurts this much before!"

"What happen to her knee?" Tai said as his protective streak for me rises.

"Data got into a fight with some Taoist one of them and hurt her right knee badly and she was out cold for a week." Eve explains to them how I hurt my knee.

While they were fighting about my safety I was blocking them memories start to flood my mind. My thinking was cut short when I heard swords clash again. I got up quickly ignoring the pain. Something felt different I've met that man before somewhere. Suddenly a DigiEgg appears floating to me.

"Look it has the symbol of Wind on it!" Dorumon said knowing the symbol anywhere.

"Data now!" Lightmon said running to me.

**Lightmon Bio-Merge to…LightKazemon! **

"Amazing they merge together!" Izzy said amaze about me and Lightmon merging together.

"Only Data and her digimon can do it." Genai said appearing behind the others.

"Are you saying that Dorumon, Darkmon, Lightmon, and Neko can merge together?" Matt asks looking at me and Lightmon as LightKazemon.

"Yes but thing problem." Genai said to them as Lightmon and I de-merge, "Data hasn't yet have complete control yet."

The demon was attacking me I jump higher like I used to. I notice my knee is heal I land on a tree branch. He attacks me again I jump again.

"Train!" Sven shouts noticing my knee.

"Come on you think I don't see it!" Train said noticing something, "Her knee is healed with her and Lightmon Bio-Merge!"

"So this is how she fights when she knee wasn't hurt." TK said amaze that I'm fighting the demon with ease.

I do a back flip in progress kicking him in the face. Then the man that was fighting the demon while I out cold starts to help. Everyone was amaze how well I'm working with.

"Neko!" Kouji said running with the others to us.

"What happen to Dynasmon and Crusadermon?" Cody asks them about the two knights.

"They got away never mind that who's that?" Takuya ask looking at man and I fight the demon.

Tai and Matt explain to them while they watch us fight. But in the end we defeat the demon I pull out my DP (Demon Purifier).

**Demon Purify!**

The demon tainted is now pure. He looks at me knowing what I'm going to do I point my DP at him and he goes inside.

"Capture Complete." a voice said as the demon I captured is in my DP.

"Data you're a Demon Captor." Sakura said shock about what I do now.

"Yep so no more slaying demons for me!" I said smiling at them.

Once we got all the DigiEggs and the baby digimon on the Trailmon Luna and Kisshu along with the rest of the villagers on the Trailmon. But two DigiEggs go to Dan and Gingka. Gingka's D-3 is green-blue with gray grip while Dan is Brown with a light brown grip.

"See ya you two!" Luna said getting on the Trailmon.

"Wait do you know what happen to our parents?" I blurt out the question trying to gather clue about them.

"No we don't but I'm sure you'll see them again soon." Aunt Luna said hiding something.

We wave goodbye as we see the Trailmon go until we didn't it anymore. That was weird I thought they were on Cyclonia when Mew Ichigo and I save them and defeated Deep Blue. Hang on how I know that! Am I Mew Blackberry!?

"Kouji when Mew Blackberry save you did she get any bruises or scars from that day?" I said hoping they're not on to me.

"She should have a three, big animal scratches on her back." Kouji said to me, "Why?"

"Nothing just wondering you know how foxes are they're carious animals!" I said lying to them hoping they don't find out.

We begin walking this time I was thinking about I know about them. Kouichi seem to hide something. There are many blanks spaces in my memories just like Ken was.

"Ken I know this going to be weird but what was like having blank spaces in your memories?" I ask hoping I'm not offending him.

"Well it feels like you forgot who you were before. Not knowing anyone around you not even remembering your own friends and family." Ken said to us about his memories having blank spaces once.

"Data is that how you feel?" Armadillomon ask me about my memories having blank spaces.

"Yeah there some things I don't remember." I said looking down trying to remember again.

"Data when we did back I want you to get an MRI scan." Joe said becoming worry about my amnesia.

"Do I have to I already had enough testing's?" I said not wanting to do anymore testes, "I do remember something."

"What's that Neko?" Kouichi asks me what I do remember.

"It was December 12th after the when the DigiDestineds and I defeated the Digimon Emperor." I said telling them about this one memory, "I invited Ken to go with me as friends. But the others didn't like me hanging out with Ken. Until I met this boy with the other Matt's band was competing with. I had my bangs cover my eyes so I didn't get a good at him. I do remember his eyes are blue and his hair is black."

"Huh you mean that girl who was push away from the Ken was you?" Kouji said knowing something.

"Did you see her there?" Kari asks him about that day I remember.

"I wasn't just there I was one who helped her and Ken." Kouji said telling us that he was boy who helped Ken and me, "My band's name The Warriors were completing against the Teenage Wolves."

"I don't believe it so not only that you two met when you were six you also met when we were being overprotective about Data as usual." Tai said remembering that day.

"Not to mention she blocked us out like we weren't in her memories." TK said remembering the look on my face, "She gave me her goggles since she was second in command of the DigiDestineds. It took her five months for her to come back to us if we didn't accept Ken."

"Hang on I think we may have another problem." I said about to them of another I have,

"I think Kouji and I met other times but I don't remember them only those two times."

"I can't believe you did that." Takuya said kind of surprise, "Although you can be a bit rebellious sometimes."

"Also I think I met two of the Legendary Warriors before also." I said trying to remember again.

"You do?" Zoe said as everyone captures to me for attention.

"I was a little kid and it was when I was still living in Koma Village with Father and

Gingka." I explain to them about me meeting two spirits, "They were out helping the village I couldn't help because I was sick again. I was sitting down on the armchair that Father would always sit in. I was staring in the flames seeing something until I saw a shadow. I couldn't run since I didn't have lot strength. But two spirits saved me and protected me. They told me that their names are Lobomon and Lowemon."

"Then we have to help you remember!" JP said wanting to help me regain my memories.

"Look there's a village up ahead maybe we could stop there for the night." Tentomon said seeing a village up ahead.

We walk to the village finding a bath house we enter and go to our proper changing rooms. As we undress Yolei sees my scar on my back.

"Data what happen to back?" Yolei ask me about my scar.

"I got attack by wolves." I said lying to her.

After we got out bath we put some Pjs on the walk to where the others are getting ready for bed.

**Kouji's POV**

Yolei explains to us about Data's scar on her back. I got worry because it matches the same scar Mew Blackberry got her when saved me.

"I don't remember her getting attack by wolves." Gingka said since there's wild animals at Koma Village.

"Then why did she get scar?" I said hoping she's not Mew Blackberry.

"I'm going to get a small DNA sample from her scar." Izzy said getting a DNA sample from her scar.

As he gets close Data uses her reflex to pull out her pocket knife Izzy stay still hoping she would put her knife away. She pulls her knife away but accidentally lets it drop. I saw her lowing her arm.

"Sorry about that" Data said not telling us something.

We all went to bed but Data couldn't sleep because she was in deep thought about something. She got up looking at the moons. She saw me walking to her sitting beside her.

"What's wrong?" I ask her as I become concern about it.

"Its just that I don't remember about what happened seven months." Data said trying hard to remember again.

"Don't worry about it Neko." I said trying to help her, "I'm sure you'll regain your memories someday."

She smiles knowing I'm right we went to bed wondering about what's going to happen tomorrow.


	27. Chapter 27

Now I know the truth why the Animaoids were killed the Digimon Sovereigns order the Hana and Yue clan to kill them. We were walking I usually walk with Kouichi by this time I'm walking with Kouji. It was getting dark so we stop for the night while Patamon (Seraphimon) and the other digimon were playing one of them knocks down my backpack with sketch book sliding over to Kouji. I didn't notice until he saw it.

"Hey whose sketch book?" Kouji ask opening seeing my pictures.

"I...Its mine." I said shyly wondering how Kouji will react about my drawings.

"Neko I didn't know you can draw this well!" Zoe said amaze looking at my drawings.

"If you think that's great you should taste Data's cooking!" Tai said almost tasting my cooking in his mouth.

"I think I should show you something." I said taking my sketch book showing them a picture.

"How did you draw a picture of Lucemon?" JP asks me about the picture.

"Look at the date." TK said knowing about it.

"Huh you were 10 when you draw these!" Takuya said shock about this.

"Yes and I knew that Lucemon would make a come back." I said knowing how the they were going to react.

It was getting late so we all went to sleep expect me my D-Tector starts to beep not loud enough for the others to heard. It was Ophanimon she was telling me to go to Primary Village. I know that I'm not supposed to leave but I have a feeling that supposes to go there. I walk out of the cave taking my backpack on my way to Primary Village.

**Kouichi's POV**

We were all beginning to wake but something didn't feel right. That's when I notice that Data isn't here.

"Guys wake up!" I shout telling them to wake up.

"Kouichi what is it?" Kouji asks me why I'm shouting.

"Neko's missing again!" I shout soon everyone is fully awake.

"Neko's missing not again!" Takuya shouts since Data sometimes runs off.

"Hang on I got her D-Tector signal if we follow it then we'll find Neko." Zoe said looking on her D-Tector.

So follow the signal until we got to a village that T.K. said its call Primary Village where digimon are born and reborn.

"Did you say reborn?" JP said since the digimon they fought are reborn.

"Yes but they're reborn as good or bad digimon sort of like a second chance, a fresh start, a new life." Izzy said explaining to us.

"Thanks again for help me again." Electmon said talking to someone.

"Sure it's a pleasure Electmon I just hope we got enough for everyone!" Data said happily helping the Electmon.

"Hello everyone!" Electmon said at us as him and Data pull a net full fish.

"Hey guys!" Data said knowing we're mad for her running off.

"You were here the whole time?" Kouji ask her about her being here the whole time.

"Yes she was here." a Salamon said walking forward to us.

"Huh Ophanimon!" Patamon (Seraphimon) said flying to the Salamon.

"Ophanimon?" we said together expect Data.

Then a Chocomon comes forward.

"Cherubimon!" Patamon (Seraphimon) said hugging the Cocomon.

"Cherubimon!" we all shout out expect Data again.

Chocomon got scared and hides behind Data.

"Don't you dare?" Data said coldly giving us an evil stare.

Suddenly new two new DigiEggs appear.

"Hey I think that might yours they have the symbol of Metal and Wood." Impmon said pointing to the DigiEggs.

"I think they belong to Dan and Gingka." Data said knowing this was going to happen.

Dan and Gingka walk forward. Dan takes the Digi-Egg of Wood while Gingka takes the Digi-Egg of Metal. Once they touch them their eggs start to hatch.

"Hello I'm Kinzokumon." the gray In-Training digimon said to Gingka.

"And I'm Mokuzaimon!" the brown In-Training digimon said to Dan.

"We're both looking forward battling with you!" the two digimon said together.

"Hang on Mercurymon…Arbormon?" Takuya said knowing the two digimon.

"And don't you dare take them away from Dan and Gingka!" Data said knowing what we were going to do, "They're partners so we have no choice but to let them be!"

"Huh whose egg is that?" I ask about the egg in her backpack.

"I gave Data the task to take care of this egg." Salamon (Ophanimon) said to us about the task.

"Hey Tai that looks like my DigiEgg but only black and yellow." Agumon said looking at the egg.

"The only egg I could think of is BlackWarGreymon!" Tai said remembering BlackWarGreymon.

"Plus Impmon will be going with you along with me and Chocomon." Salamon (Ophanimon) said hoping on Data's head.

**Chocomon Digivole to…Lopmon!**

"That's great Lopmon you digivole!" Data said happily at Lopmon.

"But who are you then Impmon?" Kari asks probably not going to like the answer.

"I can't believe it you don't remember him." Data said knowing who he is, "Its DemiDevmon. And yes that means I have to find his partner also."

After we argue for a while Data won the argument. So now we have to leave Mokuzaimon, Kinzokumon, BlackWarGreymon's egg, and Impmon alone. Soon we continue to walk while Data holds the egg. After a couple of hours we took a break before we continue our journey.

"Huh?" Data said looking at the egg.

"Neko what's wrong?" Kouji ask her why she made that sound.

We saw a crack on the egg we back away quickly knowing its going to hatch. Once the egg completely cracks open there was smoke everywhere. Once the smoke clears we saw a baby digimon on her lap.

"It's Botamon." Bokomon said looking at the baby digimon.

"Aw it's so cute!" Zoe said already cooing over the baby digimon.

"Mama!" Botamon shout happily calling Data Mama.

"Bokomon care to explain." Takuya said to Bokomon wondering why Batomon is calling Data mama.

"It's because Data is the first person he saw when he hatch." Tentomon said to us instead of Bokomon.

"So he thinks Data is he's mama?" JP asks them if it's true.

"Yep I guess so." Tommy said agreeing with Tentomon.

"My dear are you sure you can handle him?" Bokomon ask her if she can take care of Botamon.

"I'm sure we just have to be sure that we don't give him chocolate." Data said to us warning us about no giving chocolate to Botamon.

"Why?" we all ask together.

"Any digimon who eats chocolate will have a huge sugar rush." Data said warning us, "Trust me I don't want to go through that again."

"JP no giving chocolate to any digimon." Tommy said taking Data's side, "Didn't you give chocolate to the Pagumon when we first came here."

"JP." Data said her voice turn cold again staring at JP with a creepy look.

Suddenly Botamon starts to growl. Knowing something's coming our way.

"Botamon?" Data ask the baby digimon why he's growling.

Suddenly Dynasmon and Crusadermon come out of hiding start to attack us.

"Neko stay here you have a baby digimon to look after." Kouji said telling Data to stand down.

Bokomon and Neemon take Data to safety away from the battle.

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Beast Spirit Evolution sequence) Zephyrmon!**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Beast Spirit Evolution sequence) Korikakumon!**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Beast Spirit Evolution sequence) MetalKabuterimon!**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Beast Spirit Evolution sequence) JagerLoweemon!**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Beast Spirit Evolution sequence) Kyubimon!**

**Execute; Fusion Evolution (Spirit Fusion Evolution sequence) Aldamon!**

**Execute; Fusion Evolution (Spirit Fusion Evolution sequence) BeoWolfmon!**

We each attack them while Crusadermon goes after Data. Kouji and I went to Data to protect her since they want to use her powers.

"NEKO!" we call out to her hoping she's alright.

"Mama!" Botamon said trying to wake Data up.

We change back running to Data but stop when we saw Lucemon walking over to Data. Kouji runs picking her up along with Botamon getting her away from Lucemon.

"Lord Lucemon!" Crusadermon said bowing to him, "My Lord forgive me I couldn't get to her in time. The Warrior of Light got to her before I could catch her.

Soon everyone comes running not seeing Data or Kouji anywhere be seeing Lucemon.

"Kouichi where are Neko and Kouji?" Takuya ask me about Data and Kouji.

"Lord Lucemon it is a pleasure to see you free once again." Dynasmon said bowing to Lucemon.

"That's okay the Warrior of Destiny will be at my side like last time." Lucemon said knowing something we don't know.

"What are you talking about?" Zoe said about to lose her temper.

"Data will never join you!" Tommy said yelling at Lucemon.

"That's right I'll never join you even if it happen before!" Data said jumping out of the tree.

**Death Song Set!**

Data transforms into her Death Song form **(if you forgot what she looked like in her Death Song form look at Chapter 21)**.

**Never Alone by BarlowGirl**

**I waited for you today  
But you didn't show  
No no no  
I needed You today  
So where did You go?  
You told me to call  
Said You'd be there  
And though I haven't seen You  
Are You still there?**

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I"m never alone

And though I cannot see You  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life

We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I"m never alone

We cannot separate  
You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I"m never alone

"Now it is time you two to be purify so you may live a peaceful life!" Data said taking out her D-Tector without Spirit Evolving.

**Fractal Code Digit- **

Lucemon uses an attack on her forcing her back to a tree.

**First Person POV**

"That is so it!" I said growling as I change back.

I run faster than ever grabbing Lucemon using my transportation powers confusing him sending Lucemon and me far away from the others so they wouldn't get hurt because of me.

"Just join me already." Lucemon said to grabbing hold me.

His arms wrap around my neck making it hard to breath. I felt something forming in my mouth. I bite him hard that I made his arm bleed. I run in a different direction I stop once I was at a river away from Lucemon. I use my hand to cup the water so I can get rid of the blood in my mouth. Once I got all the blood out of my mouth I began to look for the others. Until I was Kouji and others running to me. I didn't talk to them since my fangs are out.

"Neko are you alright!?" Kouji ask me worry about me.

I nod yes not talking so I wouldn't let them see my fangs. Kouji notice me not talking along with Lilly and Sakura.

"Come on we better find a place to stay for the night." Kouji said not knowing about my fangs.

Once we found a cave for the night. Takuya and Tommy found some Meat Apples. Once they cook them we began to eat expect me I wasn't eating. If I eat then they'll see my fangs.

"Neko aren't you hungry?" Kouichi ask me why I'm not eating.

I shake my head no lying to them.

"Data what are you hiding?" Lilly ask me on to me, "Open your mouth also why do you have the smell blood on your mouth?"

"Hang on didn't Lucemon have a wound on my left arm?" Tommy said remembering the place where I bit Lucemon.

"They looked like punctures wound like from a bite." Izzy said seeing the wound up-close.

"Neko are your fangs out again?" Kouichi said knowing about my fangs.

I nod my head yes fast to Kouichi's question.

"I guess I should explain." Kouichi said about to explain, "You see whenever Neko's scared and feels like weak when she's defenseless. Fangs form in her mouth and use those as a weapon. It will take a while for them to go away."

"And you know this how?" Tai ask him as he and Matt gave off the vibes showing the crest of Courage and Friendship.

**Batomon Digivole to… KoruKoromon!**

As Tai and Matt were about to beat Kouichi my D-Tector was acting up again. I take out of pocket soon it gave off a bright light.

**Kouji's POV**

A bright light was coming from Data's D-Tector. Once the light consumed us we were in a different place.

"Where are we?" I ask looking around not knowing where we are.

"This is a place in between Time and Space." Data said but different.

"Neko are you alright?" Takuya said why Data is acting different.

"Hang on." Tai said knowing that voice anywhere, "Light!?"

"It's nice to see you again Tai; Child of Courage." Data (Light) said knowing each other.

"Weren't you using Kari's body when we first meet?" Matt said knowing something we don't.

"The truth is I was going to use Data's body to talk to you." Data (Light) said explaining to us, "But I couldn't because I knew Data would fight for control and I it would have killed us both at the same time. So I waited until she was older and had control over her body."

"So what do you want to show us?" Izzy ask Light.

"Would someone mind explaining to us what's going on!?" Zoe said becoming tick off.

"Please forgive me I am Light a program that was created to find and select Chosen Children." Data (Light) said telling us who she is.

"You mean DigiDestineds?" Bokomon ask Light if that's what she meant.

"Yes but Data was chosen long ago." Light said telling us that Data was chosen before any us, "Even Dan was already chosen.

"How come Data and I were already chosen?" Dan said wanting to know more.

We saw a bright light again then it shows us two kids that we didn't know.

"Dan that's Yuri and Daichi were they were ten. Yours and Data's parents." Data (Light) said showing us what their parents, "Your parents were two of nine the ever first DigiDestineds."

"So that's why they're related to the nine first DigiDestineds." Joe said looking at the memory.

The scene changes again showing Heighten View Terence the day of the bombings. There were lights around nine kids.

"Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, TK, and Kari this maybe familiar to you." Light said showing us another memory.

"I remember our first digimon there's me and Matt!" TK said looking at the memory.

One by one they told us which one they were when they were little.

"There's me and Kari!" Tai said knowing those two.

"Who's the pipsqueak with you two?" JP asks not knowing its Data.

"Neko?" I said knowing it's her.

"You are right Kouji that is Data when she was four." Light said to us that's Data.

"Aw she's so cute!" Zoe said cooing over the three year old Data.

"I know right look at her fox Pjs!" Amy said cooing over three year old Data also.

"How come her light is different then ours?" Matt asks now becoming worry about her, "Guys look her arm!"

We all saw a mark of a dragon appear on her arm.

"There's something I think you should see." Light said wanting us something.

The scene change again showing us a girl at the age of 14. It must be Data but in her Animaoid form Kouichi was on her back chasing after demon.

"Data slow down I know you smell something but we don't have to hurry!" Kouichi (memory) said hanging on.

"Sorry but if we don't hurry then something's bad going to happen!" Data (memory) said knowing something.

"You didn't have another dream or vision again did you?" Kouichi (memory) ask Data (memory).

We saw them at the harbor trying to look for something.

"Neko behind you!" Kouichi (memory) shout to her from an attack.

Data jumps then blocks the attack so it didn't hit Kouichi.

"Who are you!?" Data (memory) ask as her pupils become thin again.

"Your not any human we met." a boy with red hair said.

_**Ribbon Mint Echo!**_

"Hey kid and fox get out of here." the girl with bird features said.

"Listen I was sensing something here and I'm not going to turn!" Data (memory) growling at the girl with bird features.

"Your with her on this?" the girl with cat features said appearing behind them.

"She's my partner so yeah. Neko had a feeling that something is going to happen here." Kouichi (memory) said to them about her bad feeling.

"As you can see you two met them when trying to find something." Data (Light) said to us explaining to us.

The scene changes again showing Data running from something. That's we saw spirits chasing her.

"Damn I'm not going to hear the end of it if I don't get to the shop in time." Data (memory), "Luckily Yoko-sensei has a barrier around her entire house."

She runs faster coming to a house once she got past through the gate of the house the

spirits disappear. Then two girls come out knowing her.

"Hello again Data." the girl with the blue hair to her.

"You know you two are lucky that you live here with a barrier." Data (memory) said trying to catch her breath.

"Once you control your powers then you'll be able to use a powerful spell so that they won't be able to follow you." a woman said coming out of the house, "Now let's begin class!"

Data (memory) closed her eyes as a dark and light orb form on her hands. She throws them at the targets. After two hours have passed Data was walking home but something didn't seem right. Something was following her as the footsteps got closer she walks faster then Data runs. Once she got to an alley she jumps on a fire escape until she's on the roof. She jumps from roof to roof. She jumps landing on her feet running again until she runs into someone.

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Data (memory) said rubbing her head.

"No it's my fault" a girl said rubbing her head also.

"That's me it was first time I've ever seen her since she quitted the DigiDestined." Kari said telling us what happen.

"You're maybe wondering what's going on." Data (Light) said to us about something we don't know, "Look at her shadow."

We all look at her and saw two one was a normal shadow and the other one a shadow of an angel.

"Instead of one soul Data has two souls." Data (Light) said to about Data's other soul, "A spirit of an angel from 200 years ago. Someone or something is after Data because of the other soul she carries inside her."

"Can't we separate them!?" I ask Data (Light) is that's possible.

"No we can't." Data (Light) said with a sad look.

"Why!?" Tai said about to lose his temper.

"Let me guess both of them will die in progress." Kouichi said guessing what will happen to them.

"Yes that is correct Kouichi." Data (Light) said saying Kouichi is correct.

"What if we find the angel's soul a new body?" Izzy asks Light if that work.

"Yes that might work." Data (Light) said going with an idea.

"One problem where are we suppose to find a body?" I ask that one question.

"What if Sakura and I tell about this to her supervisor and look at the morgue at base." Lilly said to us about her idea.

"That will work." Joe said agreeing with them.

Data (Light) grabs her head from the pain.

"What's wrong?" Matt asks why Data (Light) is in pain.

"It's Data she's trying to gain control." Data (Light) said about to leave, "Protect her if

Lucemon finds out about this then he'll use the angel's soul to open a portal to the Real World."

The bright light appears again taking us back to the cave we were in. Data opens her eyes seeing us. She becomes dizzy and falls I run catching her in time.

"Was I like this when Light used me?" Kari asks since she doesn't remember.

"Yep but Light only showed us why we were chosen." Sora said remembering what they saw when they met Light.

"Let's all get some sleep and hope she wakes up tomorrow." Joe said suggesting the idea to us.

Sakura and Lilly went back to base to tell Data's supervisor about this and find new body for the angel's soul inside her. But why does she have another soul inside?

**The Next Day**

Lilly and Sakura shouts waking us about some good news.

"What's with all the noise?" Data said waking up, "I'm still tired from Light using my body to talk to you guys."

"You remember everything?" I ask her if she remembers.

"Yep I never thought the angel inside would talk to you us." Data said to us I got the idea what she was saying.

"Are you saying Light is the other soul inside you?" I ask her if she's telling the truth.

"Yes Seri had no choice I was dying when he ask the angel to go inside me." Data said as my eyes widen from what she said.

"What do you mean dying?" Tai ask hearing everything she said.

"It happen when we were in New York. Eve wasn't with us but Seri was. They got a call to kill a demon since Data can turn into a weapon." Train said explaining to us but Data cut him off.

"The demon they fought was from a group that is after her blood." Data said but only different, "She and Seri were in its trail until Data missing in front of his eyes. That's we found that Data is able to travel through different worlds and also travel through different timelines."

"Data able to travel through different worlds and timelines this defines all logics." Izzy said finding that impossible.

"What timeline did she end up at?" I ask somehow knowing it's not a good timeline.

"I think it was WW1 or WW2." Data (Light) said to us knowing how we're going to react.

"She what!?" we all shout out about what happen to Data.

"When Data came across a demon in that timeline she was about to be killed but she was able to summoned a Foxfire." Data (Light) said at us.

"Aren't Foxfires demons?" Dan said seeing them before when he was little.

"Yes Dan they are but while she summoned the Foxfire mark appear on her chest. It looked like Tai's crest. That's I discover that she's able to use other crests." Data (Light) said to us, "When she came back Seri, Sven, Dorumon, and Eve found her at in an ally near the harbor. Train ask Seri to give her his blood but couldn't. I appear if I stay inside her for a while she'll heal slowly."

"Where she get hurt?" I ask her where Data got hurt the most.

"She—_Light don't you dare tell them!_" Data (Light) said but cut off, "I can't say I promise her I wouldn't tell."

"What if you tell the one she trusts the most?" Izzy ask suggesting the idea.

"She said she can only tell her Kouji, Kouichi, Darkmon, Lightmon, KuroKoromon,

Dorumon, and Dan." Data (Light) said to us of who she can trust.

Everyone else went outside to wait until Data told us. An hour later we come out with Data as Data.

"Anyway the reason Lilly and I were so happy is because that we found a body for Light." Sakura said to us giving us the good news.

"Guys Light won't be inside me for long." Data said to us about Light.

"How long until Light leaves your body?" Matt ask Data about how long Light being inside her body.

"20 days." Data said to us about how many days she has left when Light leaves her body.

**First Person POV**

We heard a loud boom and run to it seeing Lucemon. A mist forms separating us Kouji and Kouichi were the only ones with me. Darkmon, Dorumon, Lightmon, or KuroKoromon weren't with us.

"LUCEMON!" Kouji, Kouichi, and I shout out seeing Lucemon.

"I've come for Haruka." Lucemon said knowing for name from my previous life.

"How do you know that!?" I shout as Kouji and Kouichi get in front of me.

"You really don't remember." Lucemon said knowing something about my previous life,

"You and I were partners Haruka. But you turn your back on me and went to the Warrior of Light!" Lucemon said snapping at me

"What no you're lying!" I scream falling to my knees.

"I'm not lying what I'm saying is true. Forgive me but you left me with no other choice." Lucemon said using an attack on me knocking me out.

**Kouji's POV**

"Neko!" I shout going to her seeing if she's okay.

"Haruka was never a strong girl." Lucemon said smiling wickedly.

"You just stay away from her!" I shout protecting her as Kouichi helps me protect Data.

The fog lifts and saw everyone not hurt.

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Beast Spirit Evolution sequence) Zephyrmon!**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Beast Spirit Evolution sequence) Korikakumon!**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Beast Spirit Evolution sequence) MetalKabuterimon!**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Beast Spirit Evolution sequence) JagerLoweemon!**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Beast Spirit Evolution sequence) Kyubimon!**

**Execute; Fusion Evolution (Spirit Fusion Evolution sequence) Aldamon!**

**Execute; Fusion Evolution (Spirit Fusion Evolution sequence) BeoWolfmon!**

**Tentomon Digivole to…Kabuterimon!**

**Agumon Wrap Digivole to…WarGreymon!**

**Palmon Digivole to…Togemon!**

**Biyomon Digivole to…Birdramon!**

**Gatomon Digivole to…Angewomon!**

**Patamon Digivole to…Angemon!**

**Gomamon Digivole to…Ikkakumon!**

**Gabumon Wrap Digivole to…MetalGarurumon!**

**Veemon Digivole to…ExVeemon!**

**Hawkmon Digivole to…Aquilamon!**

**Armadillomon Digivole to…Ankylomon!**

**Wormmon Digivole to…Stingmon**

We attack but nothing wasn't working. I turn around seeing that Data isn't there. I look still not seeing her anywhere. Lucemon uses an attack and heads to Cody but something blocks the attack.

_**Tai Chi Tsu; Shield!**_

"Hey kid you're okay!?" a boy with spiky red hair with stripes on his face and arms that look like tiger stripes.

"Yeah thanks." Cody said bowing to the boy.

"Cody get away from them!" Data shouts out looking at the boy angrily.

"Maybe this will continue later farewell Haruka." Lucemon said disappearing.

"Rai did you find Data?" a girl ask as three other boys come running.

"Hey Data long time no see?" a boy with blonde said as his voice trails off.

"Give one good reason why I shouldn't burn you alive." Data said her voice changes again as light blue flame appear on her hands.

"You still mad at us about that?" a boy with blue-green hair ask her.

Data takes out a red device that's looks like theirs and a white box clip to her belt. She opens the small white box pulling out a card.

_**Tai Chi Yung; Thorn!**_

Thorns appear from the symbol that came from the card that Data scan on the red device. Heading towards the five kids. They dodge the thorns with their lives.

**An Hour Later from Holding Data from killing the five kids**

"Again sorry about Data I can't figure out why she did that." Gingka said to the five kids since Data nearly killed them.

"That's alright we kind of saw that coming by the I'm Donha." the boy name Donha said to us, "This is Tori, Finn, Sena, the little guy is Hak, and you already met Rai."

"So you guys seem to know Data are you friends?" I ask the since they seem to know Data.

"We are friends we met her when she was able to a Tai Chi character." Tori said cheerfully then went to a gloomy voice, "At least I think we're still friends."

"Did something happen?" Takuya ask trying not to lose her temper.

"Well we were in a town and looking for a Tai Chi character. We split up Data was pair with Rai. Data was still a beginner to this." Sena said explaining the story to us.

_***Flashback***_

_**First Person POV**_

**I was walking in a new town with Rai. We got a signal of the Tai Chi character here somewhere here. Rai, Sena, Tori, Donha, and Finn are Tigeroids but I'm not but somehow I'm able to use these cards call Tai Chi characters. Plus I'm able to sense them.**

"**Rai I sense it!" I said to Rai sensing the Tai Chi character.**

"**Lead the way!" Rai said to me.**

**I lead him to abandoned warehouse. Seeing Luka here so we fought him I was push back to the wall. Luka was about to attack me until Rai took the hit from his Tai Chi character. I became angry and use the new Tai Chi character defeating Luka. I contact Sena and the others for help. They got here just in time and took us back to the ship. **

"**Why didn't you contact us about this you know that Luka is a strong Dragonoid!" Sena shout angrily at me.**

"**The sensing just came suddenly there wasn't anytime to contact you or the others." I said softy.**

**The others were quiet they went to check on Rai while they left me in the hall. I went to my room closing it behind me and falling to the bed. **

"_**Maybe I wasn't cut out being a Warrior." **_**I said talking to myself.**

**I pack up my things leaving them but taking my Activator and my Chi Tai cards with me plus leaving them note.**

_**Rai's POV**_

**I was beginning to wake up seeing Sena, Donha, Finn, Tori, and Hak around me. I sit up looking around not seeing Data anywhere.**

"**Guys where's Data?" I ask not seeing anywhere.**

"**She out in the hall probably crying why didn't you contact us!" Sena said unleashing her anger.**

"**There wasn't any time plus we were the closet!" I said to them about what happen.**

"**How come you're hurt and Data isn't!?" Donha ask me.**

"**Data is hurt she sprain her ankle!" I said explaining to them, "Luka was about to attack her so I took the hit!"**

"**Can you stand!?" Finn ask me knowing something's wrong.**

**Finally getting what they're saying. I got out quickly as we run to Data's room. The door was lock so Donha hit's the door open. The room was empty and clean but on the bed we saw a picture of us but Data cut herself out. Plus leaving a note with it.**

_**Dear everyone,**_

_**I'm sorry that I'm not much help so I decide to leave the Tai Chi Chasers for good. So I wouldn't get in anybodies way. Take care and goodbye**_

_**-Data**_

**We saw the note knowing what it meant. We lose a friend. We never let anyone go in that room in case that Data ever came back to us but she never did.**

_***Flashback Ends***_

**Takuya's POV**

From what I have heard from them. I became angry from what they did to her.

"Have you try talking to her?" Kouji ask them if they try talking to her.

"We look all over the world until we found her in a town in Japan call Shibuya. We found her but saw that she move on. Almost like she didn't remember all those times she was with us." Hak said as his ears dropping down.

"Of course I remember everything but you're right I did moved on." Data said coldly at them, "I don't care about what happens to the Tigeroids or the Dragonoids."

"Please just give us another chance!" Sena said begging.

"Why so you can go break my heart again!?" Data ask with that cold voice again, "I don't think so!"

"I have to agree with her there you toss her trust to you guys away like trash." Matt said agreeing with Data.

Soon we all stand up for her not wanting her feeling hurt again.

"This is why we shielded Data from making new people." Sora said as she tells us why, "We don't want her to get hurt."

"Please this time we really need help!" Tori said begging also.

"Leave my life in peace or I swear I'll light a foxfires on you." Data said as light blue flames forming around her hands.

"Neko why don't you give them a chance." Kouji said putting his hand on Data's shoulder calming her, "And if that lose that chance we can claw then in your Animaoid form."

"Fine I'll give you five strikes and if you go above five strikes your out literally." Data said giving them a warning, "All expect Rai."

"How come?" TK ask her about no strikes for Rai.

"Because Rai has already prove to me that he's wanting forgiveness." Data said to us about her trusting Rai, "You saved Cody when his digimon partner wasn't there. That is all the proof I need. One question how long have you looked for me?"

"A year." Finn said to us about how long they look for her.

"It was hard to look for her until we saw you on the news when Chronos and other Sweepers were heading to Kraken Island." Hak said knowing about Kraken Island.

"How about you stay of my Sweeper life." Data said to them not wanting them to find about her used to be Midnight Fox.

"How some dinner we found some Meat Apples!?" Zoe said changing the subject before things get out of hand.

After ate a couple of Meat Apples we went to bed. But while we were sleeping we heard Data talking in her sleep. It didn't sound too good plus it got everyone worry.

"No…DON'T SHOOT THEM!" Data said talking her sleep then scream in her sleep.

Kouji try waking her but it didn't work.

"Kouji what if you went into her dreams and pull her out?" Sena said taking out a card.

Kouji lies down next to her holding her hand.

_**Tai Chi Mong; Dream!**_

**Kouji's POV**

I'm now in Data's dream its probably another bad memory she has. I saw her in a white room wearing a white grown. I saw her playing with a black mountain lion and a white wolf. But someone shot them; killing them.

"NO! LOBO, LOWEE WAKE UP!" Data said crying over her friends.

Data looks at the killer seeing its Ryo her adoptive father. She had a look in her eyes that shock me and Ryo.

"WHY DID YOU KILLED THEM!" Data said yelling at her father.

"The village agree that we should kill them since we thought they were evil spirits." Ryo said about to touch her shoulder, "Gingka agree to save you."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Data snaps at her father.

She runs to the house going to her room locking the door and crying in bed. Mourning over her friends. I walk over to her holding out my hand.

"Its okay come on." I said showing her no fear.

She takes out hand leaving this memory behind. That's when I woke soon after Data starts to wake up. Letting tear falling from her face.

"They were your first friends were they?" I ask her seeing that I'm right.

"Is that why she was screaming?" Sena ask if that's why.

"Yes I'm never going back to Koma even if you make me" Data said frighten about the memory.

"I promise we aren't going to force you." I said calming her.

"Thanks for helping me." Data said thanking the wrong the person.

"You should thank Sena she was one who use the Mong card to put me in your dreams and pull you out." I said as she looks at Sena.

"Well thanks Sena." Data said smiling a little, "Huh?"

"What is it?" I ask thinking that she's sensing something.

"You four can come out now." she said knowing there's three people outside, "Percy, Anna Beth, Grover?"

"You know them?" Tai asks Data about the three people.

"Yeah I met them at a camp call Camp Half-Blood but I don't know the one with the glasses." Data said explaining to us about how she met them.

"This Tyson he's my half-brother." the boy with short brown hair said.

"You know you can take off the glasses." Data said to the boy name Tyson.

Tyson takes off the glasses and sees one eye. We all freak out expect Data.

"Grover take off your hat." Data said to the boy in the crutches.

He takes the hat and saw horns.

"Okay now that we have your attention Tyson and Percy are sons of Poseidon; God of the Sea. Anna Beth is the daughter of Athena; God of Wisdom. Grover is a Satyr half man half goat. I met them when Auntie and Uncle sent me to camp." Data said explaining to us, "That's where I learn to fight with weapon and…"

**Roar!**

Data was interrupted with we heard something outside. We run out seeing a mechanic bull.

"Please tell me that's not a Colchis Bull?" Data asks Percy about the bull.

"Yep it is." Percy said getting something out of his pocket.

"What's a Colchis Bull?" I asks them not knowing.

"A mechanic bull with a really bad altitude." Grover said getting in a battle stance.

Data takes out a pen then clicks it turn into a spear. She attacks the bull along with Percy, Grover, and Anna Beth. The Colchis Bull was heading to Dan but Mokuzaimon wasn't near him.

"DAN!" we all shout out but notice something different about Data.

"Kari, TK, Ken, Kouichi, Kouji what is it?" Tai ask noticing they're frighten about something.

"There's something wrong with Data." Kouji said noticing something about Data.

Her hair turns snow white as her blue eyes turn red. Attacks the Colchis Bull with her spear. She destroys the Colchis Bull she was breathing hard. Percy, Anna Beth, and Grover saw that she had it under control. She saw Kari, TK, Ken, Kouji, and Kouichi were scared the most then any of else.

"What are you?" TK ask her why she a different person.

"I'm also a Pintly." Data said telling us something that we don't know about her.

"You have vampire blood in your veins?" Lilly ask her since she's a vampire.

"When Seri died he gave me a pint of his vampire DNA and fuse it with my DNA." Data said explaining to us, "I can live without blood longer then a Halfling, a Quarterly, or a full fledge."

"How come you never told us?" Kouji ask her about keeping this a secret.

"That we can answer." Percy said about to explain, "Data was worry that you wouldn't accept her like you did about her past."

"Well we accept her!" Tori, Donha, Finn, Sena, Hak, and Rai said together.

"So what you have a pint of vampire blood in your vein. Your still the Data we knew!" Tori said accepting Data for who she is.

"Thanks." Data said to them glad but looks at us.

"Like Tori said your still Data." Kouji said accepting her also.

Soon we all accept her for having a pint of vampire blood. Soon we all went to bed in the morning we saw Data normal again. We continue until we were at a village and saw three other kids. Tommy became frighten and hides behind Data. There was an Angemon protecting them.

"Go back to Real World its dangerous here." Data said coldly at the three kids.

**KoruKoromon Digivole to…. BlackAgumon!**

Lucemon and another kid that frightens Data. Rai explains to us that's Mishka general of the Dragonoids.

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Beast Spirit Evolution sequence) Zephyrmon!**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Beast Spirit Evolution sequence) Korikakumon!**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Beast Spirit Evolution sequence) MetalKabuterimon!**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Beast Spirit Evolution sequence) JagerLoweemon!**

**Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution (Beast Spirit Evolution sequence) Kyubimon!**

**Execute; Fusion Evolution (Spirit Fusion Evolution sequence) Aldamon!**

**Execute; Fusion Evolution (Spirit Fusion Evolution sequence) BeoWolfmon!**

**Tentomon Digivole to…Kabuterimon!**

**Agumon Wrap Digivole to….WarGreymon!**

**Palmon Digivole to….Togemon Digivole to….Lillymon!**

**Biyomon Digivole to….Birdramon Digivole to….Garudamon!**

**Patamon Digivole to….Angemon Digivole to….MangnaAngemon!**

**Gomamon Digivole to….Ikkakumon Digivole to….Zudomon!**

**Gabumon Wrap Digivole to….MetalGarurumon!**

**Veemon Digivole to.…ExVeemon!**

**Hawkmon Digivole to….Aquilamon!**

**Armadillomon Digivole to….Ankylomon!**

**Wormmon Digivole to.…Stingmon!**

**ExVeemon!…Stingmon!…DNA Digivole to Paildramon!**

**Aquilamon!…Gatomon!…DNA Digivole to….Silphymon!**

**Ankylomon!…Angemon!…DNA Digivole to….Shakkoumon!**

**Natiomon Digivole to….Darkmon Digivole to….Raionmon!**

**Deimon Digivole to….Lightmon Digivole to….Okamimon!**

**Okamimon!…Raionmon!…DNA Digivole to YingYangmon!**

**Dorumon Wrap Digivole to Alphamon!**

We all began to fight but Data since it took a lot out of her to make three digimon digivole at once. Mishka grabs her attacks and giving her to a man in black.

"Here you have number 100 back." Mishka said to the man in black.

**First Person POV**

I was scared this is number 96. Suddenly markings appear on me. They look like Tigeroid markings but only jaggier.

"Why didn't you tell us that Data is a Animaoid!?" Hak said knowing about them.

I was beginning to fight. Someone behind me was about to attack until Crimson save me.

"Crimson about time!" I shout glad to see her again.

Something hit me on the back where my scar is and fall down to the ground. I saw that it's Mishka. I couldn't move because of the pain shot through my body.

"DATA!" BlackAgumon roars as he runs to her.

**BlackAgumon Wrap Digivole to… BlackWarGreymon!**

BlackWarGreymon scoops me up in his arms moving away from Mishka. Everyone else moves towards me and soon my markings disappears.

"Neko speak to me alright okay!?" Kouji ask me worry about me since I got hurt.

I didn't respond because I was out cold but I felt arms around me and I notice that smell anywhere. I was Kouji's smell.

**Kouji's POV**

Data wasn't waking up I got worry but she was breathing normal. I took her some place safe away from the battle.

"Get near the water I have an idea!" Percy said knowing what's his doing.

We found a river Percy and Tyson put their hands in the water while putting their other hand on Data's hand. Soon her wounds were heal but she was still out cold. We found a cave that rest there until the others came to finds us.

"Kou…" Data said weakly as she wakes up.

"NEKO! Are you okay!?" I ask her since she was out cold for a while.

"Yeah I'm okay!" Data said to me lying.

I saw pain written on her face.

"There's no need to hide it I know your hiding your pain." I said knowing I'm right.

I lean in kissing her on the lip softly. I heard her gasp and blush deep red.

"Man the others are going to have a fit when they hear about this." Percy said seeing that Tai, Matt, Gingka, Dan, Takuya, Kouichi, and Train are over protective about Data.

I took my lips off of her and saw her fox ears and tail out.

"That was the same spark I felt when I got my first kiss." Data said kind of knowing what she's talking about.

"Care to explain." Percy said grinning at Data and I.

"Well it was one of the time my family and I was visiting Takuya. I was at Daycare since I'm able to go to school there. I was scared seeing so many kids there I was holding on to Takuya's hand." Data said to us explain about he first kiss, "He let's go and talks to the other older kids there. So I walk looking at the other kids not afraid. That's when I saw a boy with black hair hiding in the corner."

"Then what happen?" Grover asks her about what happen next.

"We play 20 questions its when you ask 20 questions to someone to get to know each other. One of the question I ask her that has she ever been kissed. She said no so I kiss her on the lips" I said stepping in telling them the rest of the stories, "But one day I didn't soon I never saw her again. Expect one day I saw someone who was seven on the news with eight other kids. Going up into the sky."

"That was me the other eight kids was Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, TK, and Kari." Data said confessing that she was the seven year old on the news.

"Why did you leave you were the only friend I had when I was little?" I ask her why she left.

"I sometime stay over at their place. I was still living at Koma Village then. But I never want to go back then ever again." Data said remembering something painful.

"What about those other monster was appearing all around the world?" Percy ask seeing the monsters on the news.

"There were DigiPorts opening all over the world only people with D-3s can close the gate so we went to each country that has a DigiPort I was in Shibuya with Darkmon, Lightmon, and Dorumon." Data said telling about digimon appearing all over the world one time.

_***Flashback***_

**First Person POV**

**I was walking with Darkmon, Dorumon, and Lightmon. There were DigiPorts opening all over the world so I chose to go to Shibuya. I heard a scream and saw a boy with black hair pull back into a low ponytail.**

_**Dorumon Digivole to….Dorugamon! Dorugamon Digivole to…DoruGreymon!**_

_**Darkmon Digivole to…Raionmon!**_

_**Lightmon Digivole to…Okamimon!**_

_**Okamimon!…Raionmon!…DNA Digivole to YingYangmon!**_

"**DoruGreymon, YingYangmon take out those digimon!" I shout cheering my boys out.**

**They took out the digimon and said that they'll help us out to gather anymore digimon in the area. So we gather all of the digimon leaving the boy in wonder about what just happen. Once we gather all the digimon we went back to Obaida where the others were waiting for us.**

_***Flashback Ends***_

**Kouji's POV**

I was surprise that Data was the girl that save me from those monster a couple years ago. Soon we heard the others coming. Tai and Matt were the first in cave seeing that Data is alright.

"Data you got to stop giving us heart attacks." Tai said as he and Matt fall to the leaning against each other backs.

"_it's a good thing they haven't seen me die a hundreds times . Or stab in the chest." _Data thought since I can hear her thoughts.

"A hundred I thought you were nearly kill twice." I said saying what she said in her thoughts, "And what's this being stabbed to the chest?"

"Yes Data was stab in the chest a lot." Train said filling us in, "But no matter how many times she was stabbed in the chest she never dies."

"Now that's weird." Tai said confuse about Data never dieing.

"I guess when you were in the hospital you never died right." Takuya said knowing something we don't know.

"What happen?" Gingka said about to lose his temper, "ANSWER ME!"

"I was in a accident on Christmas Eve. One of those monsters attacked me and Kouichi. It was about to attack Kouichi so I push him away and took the attack instead." Data said explaining to us, "That's all I remember."

"That's because you out cold for 9 weeks. It took you a while to get your balance back." Takuya said to us taking over of the story.

"I thought I sense something wrong." I said remember the feeling of worry about someone.

"Kouji are you saying that you sensed Data whenever she's in danger?" Bokomon ask me if what I'm saying is correct.

"Yeah I guess that's why I over the edge lately." I said to them about me being overprotective about Data, "Plus I can tell if Data is in pain like she's in now."

"I am not in pain!" Data said lying to us.

"Care to explain about the scar on right side." I said knowing there's a scar there.

Data lifts her shirt in order to show us the scar.

"What happen to you?" Joe ask seeing the scar.

"Don't remember." Data said since she has some blank spots in her memory.

"You more scars don't you." Tai said getting a feeling that's Data has more scars.

"Yep all over from my shoulders to my legs." Data said finally confessing about have scars all over her.

"So that's why you always wear anything long like tights, pants, long sleeve shirts, jackets, ands long gloves." Takuya said finally getting it.

"I only hid them so I wouldn't make you worry about me. Plus I couldn't make up an explanation about how I got the scars." Data said to us about why she never show us her scars.

"Can you show us?" Zoe said wanting to see her scars, "Hang on is that why you couldn't wear a swimsuit!?"

"Fine I'll only show you the ones on my back and shoulders." Data said to us then said to Zoe, "And yes that's why I wouldn't wear a swimsuit."

Data takes off her jacket and lifts up her navy blue tank top showing us some many scar on her back. The one that frighten us was the one she got when she save Kouichi. It was three huge animal claw marks on her back. Dan touches one of her scars and look like he was in a trance.

"What was that Dan?" Drago ask his partner what happen.

"This is going to be weird but when I touch one of her scars I saw what happen and the same pain she did." Dan said explaining to us about what he saw.

"I guess you're a Trouble like me." Data said putting her tank top and jacket back on.

"What's a Trouble?" Izzy said wanting to know more.

"A Trouble is someone born with supernatural powers like Dan and I." Data said to us that she's a Trouble, "Dan's Trouble is someone else's painful memory if he touches someone on the shoulder or back."

"Wait I touch you on the shoulders, arms, hands, and back how my Trouble hasn't acted up then?" Dan said to Data knowing he's right.

"That's because your Trouble hasn't activated till now." Data said to Dan giving her black fingerless gloves, "Here this should help you. Once you learn to control your Trouble you won't need them anymore."

Dan puts on the gloves and touches she shoulder and this time he's not going under a trance.

"I can't believe it that you're an Animaoid!" Tori said happily knowing about Animaoid.

"He's this changes everything!" Donha said glad that there are more Animaoids.

"There are more in Shibuya." Kouichi said that there are more, "You should seen her. She was very close to kill Allen."

"Who's Allen?" Takuya said as his protective streak rises up.

"Allen is a boy Pegasus Animaoid who Kouichi and I met and he has a Tamer name Misty." Data said to us about Allen and his Tamer, "He was getting on my nerves I was close of clawing him death."

Data push me as we avoid an attack coming from a over grown lizard. Data turns into her Animaoid form and attacks the lizard.

"Get her Hono!" a little girl said holding an A-Tamer in her hand.

"Stop it we shouldn't fight we're both Tamers!" I said trying to reason with little Tamer.

"He's right stop I don't want to fight!" Data said trying to reason with the lizard Animaoid also.

"Then I'll just kill you!" the lizard said attacking Data.

Data kept getting hit with his tail not fighting him.

"NEKO!" I scream as a symbol covering the screen appears.

Amour covers her body protecting her from his attacks.

"You're an Animaoid Guardian!" the lizard Animaoid and his Tamer said together.

_**FoxWheel!**_

Light blue flame surround her and forms a fox and spins in a wheel attacking the lizard winning that battle.

"Go ahead take my spirit." Lizard said lying on the ground.

"No you need your spirit to live plus I think your Tamer looks up to you as an older sibling." Data said looking at the little Tamer.

She changes back and looking tired. Data falls to her knees soon falling to the ground out cold. I run to her seeing that she's sleeping.

"Is your partner alright sir?" the little Tamer said to me, "I'm sorry I attacked you and your friends its just that you can never be too careful since there's evil digimon here. By the way my name is Yumi and this is my partner Hono."

"Like Yumi said we're sorry." Hono said turning back into his human form, "Huh your Kouichi and that means that's Data Kanbara!"

"Hono is that the girl you told me about?" Yumi ask Hono if that's her.

"You know them?" I ask Kouichi since they met other Tamers and Animaoids.

"Nope we haven't its just that I heard about you two in a rumor." Hono said to us explaining, "My brother told Yumi and I about you two a little and he nearly got killed by her when he was insulting her."

"I guess she got the violent streak from Tai, Matt, Dan, and Train." Sora said since Data knows them for a long time.

"I never seen an Animaoid control his or she's Guardian form or let alone meeting one of the five guardians." Hono said telling us about the five guardians.

"Five Guardians?" we said confuse about what their taking about.

"Five Animaoids that were chosen to protect the Real world and the DigiWorld." Finn said explaining to us about the five guardians.

"Anyone who are you anyway you saved Data like you know each other?" Sena ask the Crimson dragon.

"Hey there's a saddle on her I wonder if she's has a rider." Tori said looking at the saddle.

The Crimson dragon rubs her head waking up Data.

"Okay Crimson I'm up." Data said waking up.

Her hair changes into snow white again along with her eye to red.

"Tori I wouldn't touch her tail she doesn't like people touch expect me." Data said warning Tori about Crimson's tail.

Crimson hits Tori on the head with her tail.

"Are you Crimson's rider Data?" I ask her if its true.

"Yep I'm dragon rider." Data said showing us a mark on her palm that looks like a burnt mark of a dragon.

"By this still changes everything that they are more Animaoids out there!" Donha said about there being more Animaoid.

"Neko is something you're hiding." I said knowing Data is hiding.

"Do you know where they are other Animaoids are?" Sena ask her knowing Data is hiding something, "Please this is important we've begin trying to find Animaoid so we can save them."

Suddenly this mist came out of nowhere.

"Hono what's wrong!?" Yumi asks Hono since is on his knees.

"It has to something in this mist." Izzy said finding that the only explanation.

"How it isn't effecting me then?" Data ask not being weak from the mist.

We saw a glow in her pocket she pulls it out seeing a card with the name Windy. She summons a spear throws the card. Data calls out her name Windy and blows the mist away. But she gets blow away as I catch her but end up blow away with her hitting a tree.

"Hang on the most its gone." Hono said feeling better.

"You two okay?" Takuya said helping Data and I up.

"Yeah I got to remember that Windy is still hard to control." Data said rubbing her head.

"Still can't control it after all these years." a woman appearing out of a portal.

"Yoko-Sensei!?" Data said knowing the woman somewhere.

"Hiya Data!" a black rabbit said hoping on Data's head.

"Why are you two here?" Data ask them why they're here.

Yoko tries to hit her with a paper fan and twist dodging the attack.

"How did you do that?" Kari ask Data about her fast reflexes.

"I always had fast reflexes." Data said answering Kari's, "***gasp*** GET DOWN!"

We saw a bull and told them it's a Minotaur. Percy, Grover, Anna Beth, and I attack the Minotaur.

"Data try to use your fire magic!" Percy suggest to Data about her magic.

Light blue appear on her hands again and uses it to attack. But nothing work the Minotaur hits me making me hit a tree behind me.

**Kouji's POV**

"I got to help her." I said about to get up and run to her.

Kouichi putting his hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"She's knows what's she's doing." Kouichi said reasoning with me.

But I didn't I grab a pole and hit the Minotaur on the back. The Minotaur sees me it attack me but I was quick enough to dodge it. It hit backing me to a tree.

"KOU!" Data shouts worry glowing blue at the same time.

Soon she was wearing a short, black dress. Along with black gloves and boots with a white scarf. Also her fox ears and tail were out her hair turn into the black night. Her eyes are what amaze me they're icy blue.

"Leave him alone." Data said but only with a different voice.

**Jem - Once In Every Lifetime**

**It's time to move out of the Darkness  
Use what you feel inside  
Your faith alone will guide you  
Feel the turning tide**

**It's in your heart  
It's in your soul  
Don't be scared  
Keep believing  
I know you'll know  
Deep inside  
That your time has come**

**Once in every lifetime  
If you do believe  
Man can move a mountain  
Change the course of history  
How far we've come  
So far  
From home**

**Trust in your path  
You've been chosen  
Become your destiny  
Lead and they will follow you  
Your truth will set you free**

**It's in your heart  
It's in your soul  
Don't be scared  
Keep believing  
I know you know  
Deep inside  
That your time has come**

**Once in every lifetime  
If you do believe  
Man can move a mountain  
Change the course of history  
How far we've come  
So far  
From home**

**Once in every lifetime  
If you do believe  
Man can move a mountain  
Change the course of history  
How far we've come  
So far  
From home**

I call out a pink cane with a black handle a white ribbon tied to it with a holly on it.

_**Ribbon Blackberry FoxFire!**_

She jumps up landing behind it using a strong knife cutting the horn. She grab the horn and stabs the Minotaur at the heart turning to dust.

"Great job Data!" Percy said giving a thumbs up to her.

"Yeah it feels great to be back in this form!" Data said smiling.

Although I was blushing deep red seeing her in those clothes.

"Data you better explain to us what's going on!" Tai said wanting an explanation, "How come you look like Mew Blackberry!?"

"During the time of the aliens attack Japan I met Mew Blackberry when she saved me. She said that one day she'll die in the final battle." Data said explaining to us about her being a mew, "So she gave me some of her powers and when she died I got all of her powers. I'm Mew Blackberry's successor."

"You're her successor?" I ask her shock about this.

"Sorry I never told you about this." Data said begging for forgiveness.

"You had every right to keep it a secret from us." Kari said accepting Data.

"Although the clothes fit you perfectly." Yolei said looking at me in my mew form.

Data transforms back and walks back to the cave getting some sleep. This night surprises us all. I hope Data regain her memories someday.


End file.
